Cynder's Story: The new Life
by Namigi
Summary: Three years have passed since DoTD, and Cynder has found herself single again. Cynder started her day thinking it would be normal, little did she know, her life would never be the same. Strong violence, sexual content and cource language. Cynder X O/C
1. Chapter 1

**Cynder's Tale: The New Life.**

"**I do not own the characters within this story, apart from some that will be revealed later in the story. Forgive me if the start is a bit dodgy considering this is my first story. Please leave reviews and let me know what I can improve on. Thanks and enjoy."**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Three years after the defeat of The Dark Master, Cynder spent her days exploring the new world that Spyro and herself gave to all the creatures of the Dragon Realm. A lot has changed in three years; Cynder is now 16 and very beautiful (or sexy. If you want visualization, if you have played the legend of Spyro: a new beginning, thing Cynder's adult form but a bit curvier. If your thinking how does that work here's your answer; Cynder's adult form was created by the Dark Master himself, so her adult form is not actually hers.)

Lately Cynder hasn't seen Spyro for awhile since they broke up over the fact that Spyro got way to much attention from the other Dragonesses around their age. It took Cynder a while to get over the break up since Spyro was the one who saved her many times and was the only one who never blamed her for her time as "the terror of the skies."

"*sigh, it's good to an early flight every now and again, though I do miss..." Before Cynder finished her sentence, she realised who she was thinking about. "No! I refuse to think or miss him!" Cynder cursed herself for thinking about him and continued to fly over the forest. Before she knew it the sun was already setting. "Huh? Time flies when you are, I should look for a place to sleep tonight." As Cynder scanned the forest from above, she noticed a cave at the bottom of a cliff and descended down towards the entrance.

As Cynder peered into the cave she took note that it was more than large enough for three dragons. Cynder noticed it was getting cold. "I should start a fire to warm myself up." Cynder thought as she walked over to a couple of trees and brought her tail blade up and with little effort she sliced the tree into large pieces of fire wood. She placed the wood on the floor of the cave and with her shadow fire ability lit set the wood aflame.

It wasn't long after that, when she noticed a dragon lying in the darkest corner of the cave. As she crept up to investigate the dragon she noticed the dragon was unconscious and the dragon was in fact a male considering his size and muscular frame. While taking a closer look she noticed that there was quite a lot of blood around him and that it was caused by the wound across his right side. Cynder couldn't tell the dragon's colour considering it was dark and he was covered in his own blood. While scanning his body she was now starring at his tail blade. "Huh? It's similar to mine, just a bit larger and thicker." Cynder thought to herself and looked very close at it to get a better look. "It's covered in dragon blood, but it doesn't belong to him."

Cynder dashed out of the cave and ran through the forest till she found some red crystals; she smashed them as fast as she could and gathered them up with her wings. As Cynder re-entered the cave, she walked over to the dragon, placed the crystals in front of him and crushed the crystals. It only took a second for the red crystals to slowly rise of the ground in a spiral motion and started to heal the wounded dragon. Cynder sat there and watched as the dragon began to glow a very light red, as did his wound. The glow faded and revealed that the wound had healed. "Guess the only thing to do now is to wait." Cynder said as a smile appeared on her face, and with that she laid back down next to the fire and fell asleep.

"**So what do you think? I enjoyed writing this and I hope you as the reader enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and tell me where I can improve, no hate mail. So again thanks for reading and I am looking forward to finishing this story."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awaken, The Black Dragon of mystery

"**I do not own any of the characters, except for some that will be revealed later in the story. Remember this is my first story and I'd like some feed back to know where I can improve."**

"Why have you done this?"

"What's it to you?"

"I trusted you Krystal and you repay me with this!"

"So you don't like what I've done here?"

"What was your first clue Krystal? I loved you, we are sealed... no you're not the dragon I once loved."

"Ha ha ha ha! If that's the way you feel then I'm going to have to dispose of you."

"Then you leave me no choice."

"What the..." The dragon opened his eyes and looked around. "Why? Why did you turn your back on me?" The dragon said. "Huh? My... wounds they healed?" The dragon looked around and noticed a figure in the shadows, as the dragon got up to investigate he noticed the figure was a dragon. While taking note of the dragon he noticed it was a female and it was a black dragon.

"Hmm... She must have healed my wounds. It seems my blood is still on me, may as well take a bath." The dragon said quietly as he left the cave. "Now if I remember correctly, there was a lake just past those trees." And with that the dragon walked through the trees for three minutes before coming to a complete stop. "Ah, here it is, heh time to jump in." The dragon thought to himself and jumped in to the lake. As he sank in the lake all the water around him began to go red, from the blood on his body.

*Yawn. "Huh? That dragon is gone." Cynder had woken up to find the dragon she had healed was missing from the cave, she looked around to see if he had just moved and noticed some blood in front of her in the form of footprints. "He must have woken up." Cynder got up and followed the trail of footprints for three minutes. "Huh, it's a lake." Cynder looked closer and was shocked to see that the water started to spiral. Cynder jumped back and hid in the bushes behind her.

As the spiral began to turn faster and the water started to turn back to its normal colour, the water spiral shot up and a dragon shot right out of the spiral. Cynder's green eyes were focused now on the dragon that flew up in to the sky. "It's... a b... black dragon." Cynder was shocked to see another black dragon considering she thought that she was the only one left. Cynder watched in shock as the Dragon she was watching let out a ferocious raw, which sent birds, sheep and deer to ran and fly as fast as they could to get away from the area.

The raw alone sent shivers up Cynder's spine. Though once she saw the dragon had begun to descend back down to earth, she noticed that the dragon kind of looked like the dragon that was covered in his own blood. As the dragon's paws touched the ground Cynder's heart began to pound, she was afraid of this dragon, she was scared of what might happen if this dragon found her, so she stayed put.

The dragon lifted his head up to the sky and took in a deep breath. *sigh. "Well now, that was very refreshing, though now that I think about that raw may have been a bad idea, I noticed that all the animals ran for the hills. Heheh." The dragon laughed. As the dragon walked forward around a meter he stopped and started to sniff the air. "Oh no, could he have found me?" Cynder thought to herself so the dragon wouldn't hear her, but her question was answered as the dragons head had turned and started to stare right in her direction.

Cynder panicked as the dragon stated to walk forward in her direction and stopped directly in front of the bush she was hiding in. "I suppose you're the one who healed my wounds?" The dragon said in the deep voice he had. "Come out of that bush please." The dragon said nicely. Cynder knew she was in trouble if the dragon decided to attack her, but she did as she was asked and stood up and walked out of the bush. As she sat down in front of the dragon, she noticed that the dragon's eyes were red, almost as red as the blood that covered him last night.

"Well this is a surprise... you're Cynder correct?" The dragon asked as a smile appeared on his face. "Y... yes." Cynder replied instantly. "Thank you for healing me while I was unconscious, which was very kind of you." The dragon said as he bowed before Cynder. Cynder began to blush furiously at the sight of the male dragon bowing to Cynder as if she was a queen. "Ah, you don't have to do that." Cynder panicked, she had just seen this dragon shoot right up in to the sky and raw as if he had just slain a mighty enemy.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." The dragon said as he rose up from bowing. "No, it's just I have never had anyone bow before me, ever. Ah..." Cynder was still blushing as she starred in to the dragon's eyes. "Oh, terribly sorry. My name is Namigi." The dragon said as he smiled. Cynder really liked how polite he was. *Growl. Cynder had just noticed that her stomach had just growled so loud that Namigi even heard her.

"Ah! Please excuse me, I just have to go." Cynder said with an awkward laugh. "Hmm... tell you what Cynder. Go back to the cave; I'll get you something to eat." Namigi said as he laughed. "No, I'll..." Before Cynder could finish her sentence Namigi had placed a claw against her mouth and had leant his head very close to Cynder and whispered in to her hearing receiver (don't know the word for dragon ears.) "Please... just allow me to return the favour, I know it might not be much; getting you food, though it's my way of saying thank you. So don't worry." Namigi said these words in such a voice, Cynder found it very difficult to stop herself from pouncing on top of Namigi.

And before she realised it Namigi backed away and spread his wings. Namigi noticed that Cynder was blushing and smiled, right before lifting off in to the sky. Cynder watched as Namigi vanished from view. "My... heart won't stop pounding, I've never felt this way, not even when I was around Spyro."

"**Sorry guys and girls but that's where my Chapter ends for now, can't give too much away just yet. Like usual leave reviews on where I can improve, if you like where I'm going with this, if you like the story, or want me to focus on something with the story. Oh and if you're wondering why my username 'Namigi' is a character it's because I like the Name and it seemed best for my story. (Even though, I use it for all my stories.)**

**Hope to hear from you. Namigi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The seal of love.

"**I do not own any of the Characters apart from Namigi and a couple to be revealed."**

"**Summary: Cynder had begun her day by flying through the skies and found a cave to rest for the night, when lighting her fire she found a dragon gravely wounded and tended to his wounds. The next day the dragon revealed himself as a black dragon named Namigi. Why is he so nice to Cynder and what happened to him before she found him? All will be revealed in these two chapters." **

Namigi was flying through the sky, scanning for some food for Cynder and himself. "Hmm. I guess that raw did scare the creature's worse than I had thought." Namigi said. "Although her expression was priceless, maybe that wasn't such a good idea now that I think about it. After all I just lost..." Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about his past. "I'm very sorry Krystal... you left me no choice." Namigi landed in a clearing in the plains of Avalar.

Namigi lay on the grass and rested his head on the ground; it wasn't long before he closed his eyes and began to dream.

"Namigi!" a voice yelled from a distance.

"Oh, hello there Krystal, are you hear to study the old ways as well?" Namigi asked the dragoness that now stood in front of him. Krystal was a fire dragon, she was a lot smaller then Namigi, but she made up for her size with her beauty. Her scales were a sapphire red and sparkled as the sun's rays shined down on her, her horns were a light gold, her tail blade was in the shape of a flame, and her eye colour was a light yellow, as if the sun itself was within her own body.

"No, not yet Namigi. The village elder says I am not yet ready to learn the ancient ways of fire yet." Krystal replied with a sad expression on her face. Namigi hated that expression on her face, but he always knew what to do. He walked over to her and lifted her face up to him with his paw, he stood there just staring in to her eyes. "You know I hate seeing that face Krystal, and you know the consequence that comes after I have seen that expression." Namigi whispered in a seductive voice while a smirk formed across his face. "N... Namigi, please d... don't do that." Krystal struggled to say while blushing. Before she could tell him to stop, Namigi was running his tongue up her neck very slowly which caused her to shiver. "N... Namigi... p... please stop we... can't... not here." Krystal struggled to keep herself under control, since Namigi and herself were in public.

Namigi stopped. "Like I said Krystal, if I ever see that expression, I will punish you." Namigi knew that if he ever licked her neck it would trigger her feeling of lust towards him. Some could say this isn't really punishment, but Namigi had a very devious way around her; he would purposely turn her on, and then leave her for a good five hours, but there is a side effect to this. If Krystal saw him within this time, she would pin him down and would mate with him, even against his will. (Dragonesses are known to be very strong and fierce if their sexual tension towards the one they're sealed to is not satisfied, they can easily over power the male within seconds.) Namigi was very strong, but he knew if she found him within five hours after what he had just done, he would not be able to get away. (She would lose her virginity to him and he would lose his to her.) Though they were sealed it was only the first stage. They had pledged their love to each other and that was it.

Namigi left as fast as he could, while Krystal stood there and fought her urges long enough for Namigi to escape. "I swear if you keep doing this Namigi, I won't let you leave my sight again." Krystal said as she walked back home. "Heheh... I know she hates it when I do that, but she should have learned by now." Namigi laughed.

"Ah, young Namigi. Are you ready to continue your lessons?" an old dragon asked Namigi. The dragon was red and looked as though he had seen a lot of wars; his tail blade was the shape of a flame and had a ring around it. "Yes, Master Volcanica." Namigi answered as he bowed to his master. "Good, but I won't be teaching you from now on Namigi." Volcanica said to Namigi. Namigi was shocked. "What do you mean master?" Namigi asked his master. "You will leave the village for two years Namigi, and you will not be coming back in this time. You will travel to the realm of eternal flames, were you will meet the final part of your training." Volcanica said to Namigi. "You will meet your new master there, who will teach you the final ancient training. Infernious will teach you." This news shocked Namigi, he knew very well who Infernious was, he was the first dragon ever to have the ability of fire, and was very powerful.

Several days later he went to Krystal's house, and knocked on the door. "Hello Namigi. What can I do for you?" said Krystal's mother. "Hi Stacy, is Krystal here?" Namigi asked the adult fire dragon. "Yes, one moment please. Krystal, Namigi is here for you!" Krystal's mother yelled. Krystal ran out the door and tackled Namigi to the ground. "Ouch! Krystal... that hurt." Namigi said as Krystal got off him. "Sorry Namigi, but that's payback for making me have to struggle in my room all night, trying to not find you and rip you to shreds." Krystal said to Namigi. "Well you may do that after I tell you this." Namigi said as he backed up a couple of steps and explained the task he had to do.

"WHAT!" Krystal yelled at Namigi, after he had just finished explaining to her. "It's like I said Krystal, I have to leave for a couple of years to finish my training. I promise that I will return, and when I do, I will not leave your side. Ok?" Namigi said as a worried look feel on his face. "But I won't see you for two whole years. You're leaving everyone for two years Namigi, even... me." Krystal started to cry, knowing that Namigi had to leave. "Krystal I'm sorry, if I could I'd take you with me but I can't. Please... don't cry Krystal. I promise I will come back, and when I do I will be stronger and I will take care of you." Namigi said as he lowered his head to look in to Krystal's eyes.

"Krystal, my dear. You knew this day would come, Namigi is very talented to be finishing his training at his age." Krystal's mother said as she walked to her daughter's side. "I know... but I didn't expect him to leave so soon." Krystal said as tears started to fall from her eyes. Namigi was about to go for her neck again, but she hit him in the face. "Ouch!" Namigi yelled while holding his snout. "Ha ha. You're not going to do that now. I have something better." Krystal said as she grabbed Namigi's paws. Namigi looked up and as he did, Krystal planted her lips against his.

After a good three minutes, Krystal pulled away from Namigi and whispered to him. "Here's my promise. When you get back... you're mine." Krystal said with the most seductive voice Namigi ever heard. Namigi knew exactly what she meant. And with that Krystal sat back up next to her mother. "You can go Namigi, but remember. If you don't come back on this day, in two years. I will hunt you down and drag you back by your tail. Understand?" As Krystal said those words she had a very devilish look on her. Namigi knew she was serious; all that her mother did was laugh. "Ok, I understand completely." Namigi said before turning around and left.

"I look forward to it then Namigi." Krystal said as her and her mother watched as Namigi flew out of view.

"**So guys what do you think huh? Did I do well with this chapter or what? I hope you know more about Namigi and that it has answered some questions that you may have about him. Please leave reviews after you have read chapter four please thank you."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The past better left forgotten.

"**I do not own some character's in this story apart from my O/CS. This is my first story and this is my fourth chapter. Please leave reviews and comments about things I can improve on and if you like the story so far. Enjoy this chapter that talks about Namigi's horrible experience that now terrorises his dreams and memories."**

Two years have passed since the day Namigi left his village to complete his training by his master Infernious, and is now returning to his village as a master of fire. Namigi is looking forward to seeing Krystal and his village again, but he won't know what awaits his return.

"It has been two years since I left the village to train under master Infernious, I feel a lot stronger now. I wonder how much has changed, most likely everything and everyone... including her." Namigi was looking forward to seeing Krystal above everything else; he wanted to find out what has happened in the years he has been away and how much Krystal has changed. "Time to pick up the paste." Namigi spread his wings and with a powerful flap, he increased his speed rapidly. Within ten minutes, Namigi noticed smoke from the distance.

"Hey, they must be celebrating my arrival." Namigi closed in faster. Namigi's happiness quickly turned to concern. "That's too much smoke for a bond fire. It's almost as it..." Namigi's concern turned to shock, he stopped in mid-flight. "N... No... This can't be... what happened." What Namigi was now looking at sent horror and fear up his very being. The village he grew up in was aflame. Buildings were crushed beyond repair, flames that could burn a dragon to death in mere seconds were everywhere, and bodies lay on the ground.

As Namigi landed on the ground, he was speechless, as he looked around realising the village, his home was now nothing but ruins. Looking around seeing all the dragons, moles and cheetahs that lived with him on the ground, either ripped to pieces or burnt to death from fire. While walking through the village, eyes filled with horror and shock as he knew he would never hear the village sing with happiness and laughter. "What in the name of the ancestors happened here?" Namigi said. Namigi came to a complete stop as he was now standing before the day care and school, and saw all the hatchlings and young dragons with their parents and teachers, on the ground covered in each other's blood and not breathing.

"Who in hell, could have killed all these dragons and villagers?" Namigi turned his head, and his eyes opened wide to see his old master and guardian Volcanica on the ground in front of his home. Namigi ran over to his friend, and held him in his paws. "Volcanica! Volcanica wake up!" Namigi yelled, hoping that his master would open his eyes. "N... Namigi? Is that you my dear boy?" Volcanica asked while barely opening his eyes. *gasp. "Volcanica it's me. What happened? Who did this?" Namigi asked while waiting for Volcanica to tell him. "Namigi... listen to me, I can only say this once." Namigi listed to Volcanica as he talked. "Namigi... I'm sorry, we couldn't stop her." Volcanica said. "Who was it Volcanica? Give me a name, nothing else; I will make this DRAGON PAY!" Namigi's rage was growing. "Namigi... don't give in to your hatred. But... do you honestly believe you can kill... the one you... love?" Namigi's eyes widened and his heart sank like a stone. "No... You don't mean... she wouldn't..." Namigi knew who Volcanica spoke of. "I'm sorry... Namigi... It was... Krystal..." Namigi watched as his guardian, the one who raised him after his parents died; die right in his own paws. "Vol... Volcanica? VOLCANICA? VOLCANICA DON'T LEAVE ME, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! VOLCANICA!" Namigi had his head to his guardian, his father. Namigi raised his head. "NOOOOO!" Namigi's grief, pain and hatred were all released, after years of suffering, years of sadness; Namigi's inner animal was released. Namigi buried his dead guardian and mentor, and flew in the sky.

Before flying of he faced his village. "I know you trusted her, I know I was spared and I know it's not much, but this is the best I can do for you all." Namigi opened his mouth wide and a ball of black flame began to form from his mouth. And as he faced down to the village, he released a beam that instantly incinerated all traces of the village and everything in it at the time. "I swear on my life... I will find her, and she will answer to her fate."

Namigi flew everywhere as fast as he could fly, searching for her. While scanning the skies and land, he found what looked like a red dragon. (Over the course of two years Namigi enhanced his dragon sight and could zoom in on a target.) As he looked at his target, he noticed who it was and let out one hell of a raw. "RAAAAWWWWW! KRYSTALLLLLL!" Namigi yelled down at her. Krystal looked up to see a black dragon in the sky, diving directly in to her direction. "So he has finally returned... this is going to be fun."

"WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?" Namigi yelled as he landed.

"You don't like what I've done here?" Krystal asked with a smirk of evil on her face.

"What was your first clue Krystal? I loved you, we are sealed... no you're not the dragon I once loved." Namigi was full of anger.

"Ha ha ha ha! If that's the way you feel then I'm going to have to dispose of you." Krystal's smirk turned to an evil smile.

"Then you leave me no choice." Namigi said and got into his battle stance.

"You have changed a lot since that day Namigi." Krystal said while she sat there. "Do you really believe that you can attack me?" Krystal tried to confuse Namigi. "You can bet your life on it. Now get in to your battle stance." Namigi said with a growl. "It seems you are serious, hahaha. Well if you think you can beat me." Krystal got into her stance. The two dragons were now on different sides. "Before I kill you Namigi, tell me why, you came here and didn't go to the village." Krystal said. "I did... how could you do that Krystal? You killed them all even the defenceless hatchlings. All I saw was death and destruction." Namigi kept seeing all the blood. "Did you see my mother?" Krystal asked. "Yes, I saw her. You impaled your own mother on top of your house." Namigi said looking into the eyes of this monster that stood before him. "Now. Why did you kill them all?" Namigi asked.

"Why? Here's why. All the dragons and creatures that lived there. All of them told me to be patient and wait for you to return. I wanted to wrap you in my wings, to visit you after your first year away, but they all said no. I trained every day you were gone, I got stronger and faster even Volcanica was impressed by my growth, he began to train me. Then today, mother said that Namigi would be so proud of how much I've grown, and how strong I've become. Then it hit me... I had forgotten about you. They all wanted me to forget. That's when I grabbed her. Then I killed her, and as she died on that pole, her blood entered my mouth, and I loved it, the thrill of killing. I wanted more, all the dragons panicked and some even tried to fight me. I was that strong they all seemed like flies to me, killing them felt so great, but their blood didn't satisfy me, I wanted more. I turned on the other creatures and then the schools and day care, killing all the hatchlings and young dragons, even their parents and teachers. Then Volcanica rushed out of his house after hearing all the screams. And he attacked me, he was nothing to me. Boy do I wish you could've seen the part when I put that hole in his chest. His blood dripping down from my mouth, it tasted so sweet, but even his blood wouldn't satisfy, that's when it hit me. The dragon's blood I craved was going to arrive soon, so I left, and came here, I waited for half an hour and yet here you are. That's why." Namigi stood there in shock as he pictured the one he loved, laying siege to the village killing anyone. "I know you're not going to hurt me Namigi, you remember don't you? That day you left, the day I kissed you're lips. It felt so good to you didn't it? That warm feeling of pleaser going through your body." Namigi let his guard down, and that was the worst mistake he did, because before he could react, Krystal had sliced his side wide open.

"Ahh!" Namigi yelled in pain as he hit the floor, his blood on the ground and Krystal standing over him. She lent her head down to his wound and licked some of his blood. "Mmm... so nice... this is what I want." She licked her lips and lent her head to his. "You know Namigi I always wanted to say this; whenever you licked my neck I wanted to do the same to you. Maybe I should now." And with that, Krystal ran her tongue up Namigi's neck. "Mmm... you're neck is so warm." Krystal kept licking Namigi's neck, and before Namigi knew it, she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Namigi was full of pain, he couldn't move. He had accepted defeat. "Namigi! What are you doing?" a voice in his head yelled at him. "Volcanica? Is that you?" Namigi asked the voice. "Namigi, you should know better than anyone, if you don't get her off you and defeat her she could become a threat even worse than Malefor himself. NOW GET UP AND DEFEND YOURSELF LIKE THE DRAGON I RAISED!" Volcanica yelled in Namigi's mind, and Namigi snapped out of it.

He grabbed Krystal and through her off him. Namigi got to his feet and let out a raw that sent chills of fear up her spine. "YOU'RE MINE!" Namigi yelled as he tackled Krystal and through her into the trees. "So now you let your hatred out." Krystal said getting up. She ran towards Namigi, and attempted to claw him; Namigi dodged it by jumping over her and countered by striking with his tail blade, and sliced down her back, and landed behind her. Namigi turned around and grabbed her tail with his mouth, and spun her around. Namigi let go hurling her through the air. She spread her wings and took to the sky.

Namigi did the same, he was much faster now thanks to the adrenaline rush and Krystal lost sight of him. "What?" Krystal was confused, but before she could react, Namigi's tail blade went straight through her side. Krystal looked down to see Namigi had appeared behind her and had sliced her side. She moved forward. Realising she was out matched in strength and speed, she opened her mouth and fire erupted. "Hmph, Typical." Namigi said, and vanished before the flames hit him. Krystal turned around thinking Namigi would attack from behind again, but he wasn't. She stopped breathing fire. Namigi opened his mouth "THIS ENDS NOW!" Namigi yelled just before a black fire ball formed in front of his mouth. Krystal looked up to see Namigi was above her, she had now where to go this time.

Namigi released his breath and a gigantic black fire beam erupted from his mouth. Krystal couldn't escape in time and was took the full force of Namigi's attack. As the beam cleared he saw Krystal fall to the ground. He flew down and landed in front of her. "You never stood a chance Krystal; no one can escape let alone survive "The Giga Slave." I'm sorry that it had to end like this, but you brought it up on yourself." Namigi said as he brought his tail blade up to her throat. "Namigi... p...please have mercy." Krystal struggled to say let alone breathe. "Mercy? DID YOU SHOW THE OTHERS MERCY?" Namigi yelled. "I'm sorry but this is showing you mercy, killing you now instead of you dying from the pain and the lack of oxygen you're getting." Namigi said and closed his eyes, and trusted his tail blade. Namigi retracted his tail from Krystal's lifeless body.

"Rest in peace Krystal." Namigi said, as he breathed in he charged his flame breath, and then breathed fire on the wood that covered her. "I hope you find your place... amongst the dead."

Namigi lost his strength and couldn't fly due to the loss of blood. He had walked through the forest for hours. "A lake? No, now is not the time for a bath." Namigi said and continued on walking. After three minutes Namigi found a cave at the base of a Cliff. "That will have to do for now." And Namigi entered the cave.

Namigi's eyes opened. "Hm? It was about yesterday. How long was I asleep for? Damn I should look for some deer now, otherwise Cynder's gonna think I ditched her." Namigi stated as he took of into the sky.

"**Well, what do you think? Know more about Namigi? I think I did very well with these two chapters, I hope you feel the same. Please leave a review considering this is my first story and I would love some feedback. Thank you very much."**

**From Namigi**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cynder's thoughts.

**A/N: I do not own the characters owned by Sierra, I only own my O/CS and THEY ARE MINE! Ask for my permission if you wish to use them. Leave reviews please I'd like some feedback, since this is my first story and within two days I have written four chapters.**

While Namigi had been gone for awhile, Cynder was still shocked from what he did, when he offered to hunt for her food. She had sat there at the lake for a good hour from the shock of Namigi going that close to her and whispering into her ear. (Gave up trying to think of what; dragon 'ears' were called.) Cynder was more in shock from how every time she thought about that short moment; she felt the one thing she had thought she would never feel towards a dragon ever again, but she didn't know what to do.

Cynder had managed to get to the cave after an hour since Namigi had left, and the whole time that he was gone, Cynder thought for a reason as to why she felt this way about him. Could it be because he was a black dragon like her? Or was the reason why because he had power far stronger than her own powers? Cynder decided on one thing; when Namigi arrived, she would tackle him to the ground and force him to tell her everything about him, including why he was in the condition he was in, when Cynder found him.

"I just hope he doesn't think, I'm trying to attack him and he fights back." Cynder said to herself, knowing well that if Namigi fought back, he would over power her in sheer seconds.

Cynder didn't have to wait much longer; she could hear a dragon flying towards the cave. Cynder hid to the left of the entrance, in the shadows. A dragon had walked in the cave carrying two large objects on its back, and jumped it. Cynder caught the dragon off guard and managed to pin it to the ground. Cynder looked into the eyes of the dragon, and he did the same. "Cynder, what are you doing? You made me drop the deer on the floor; it's now going to take me a while to clean them." Namigi said, as he looked at Cynder's expression, he knew what she was about to ask.

"I'll tell you what I am doing Namigi, I want you to tell me everything about yourself. From your childhood, to your present age. Even what happened to you, which caused that state I found you in." Cynder demanded with an expression that made Namigi let a smile cross his face, before laughing out loud. "What... what's so damn funny?" Cynder yelled. "Nothing... just the fact that are brave enough to pounce a dragon you know nothing about, except the fact that I could throw you off me in a second if I wanted to. Plus the fact that she did..." Namigi stopped mid-sentence. "Get off please." Namigi said to Cynder. "Not until you te..." "GET OFF NOW!" Namigi demanded stopping Cynder from finishing her sentence. Namigi had a scary look in his eyes, and Cynder got off of Namigi.

"Listen well, because I am only going to say this once... I will tell you about my childhood until now, but no more than that. Understand?" Cynder saw that a tear had formed in Namigi's left eye. Namigi picked up the deer and thrown them on the wood that he laid out before he had his bath, and with a might display of fire he cooked them both in seconds. As Namigi placed one in front of Cynder, he left his one on the fire and sat down right in front of her.

His red eyes starred her down and she began to regret jumping him and demanded to know everything. Namigi took a deep breath to try and calm down, and before Cynder could react Namigi began to tell her about himself. He talked about how he lost his parents in the war, and how his mentor Volcanica raised him by himself. He went into great detail about his life and how much he loved his village and how they all treated him as their own son. He even told her that he trained to become a master of fire, and when Cynder asked why he wanted to, Namigi just said "To protect the ones I heeled closest to my heart." This made Cynder think for a moment, he had used a past tense, when he answered her. She asked what he meant by his answer, and his expression that came next made Cynder wish she didn't ask.

Namigi's face was filled with such sorrow and grief, that tears formed, and just before they fell he turned around and started to sulk. Cynder was now beside herself, she had just made a dragon that had such power and strength cry, by asking a question. She determined that whatever had happened to Namigi caused him a lot of pain which had left him with the emotional span of a hatchling.

Cynder needed to think of something fast. Then it hit her. "Namigi." Namigi turned his head, and as he did he found himself on the ground and Cynder was on his back pining him to the ground. "Look Namigi, I'm sorry for asking you all those questions, and now I realize, its best not to talk about it until you want to do so." Hearing those words must have worked, because Namigi's crying stopped and he flipped Cynder onto her back. Before Cynder could react, she felt Namigi nuzzle her neck.

Cynder was blushing when Namigi had stopped and looked up at her with a smile. Cynder couldn't control herself now; she grabbed Namigi's side and flipped him over her. Namigi was beside himself when he realized that he had been flipped onto his back by a dragon that was half his size. Cynder had now jumped on top of him and looked into his eyes. Namigi began to blush as he saw Cynder had just licked her lips and had a very seductive look on her face.

"Oh, shit... what have I done?" Namigi thought to himself as Cynder leant forward, as she got closer to his mouth, he snapped out of it. "No! It's too soon." And he pushed her back off him softly. "Namigi?" Cynder didn't know what to think, before she could say something, Namigi tilted his head to the right, and revealed a binding mark. It wasn't glowing, so Cynder determined two things; either Namigi had already mated, or the one he pledged his love to is dead. "Namigi I'm so sor." Namigi brought his claw to her mouth. "*Sigh. Don't be sorry Cynder." Namigi said. "She's dead." Namigi let a tear fall, as he remembered Krystal and what he did, and what she had done. "I... I..." Namigi struggled to say it. "Namigi, you don't have to tell me." Namigi looked right into her eyes, and breathed in. "Sit back down. I'll tell you why..." Closed his eyes and opened them. "Why I... killed her." As those words left his mouth and entered her ears, fear fell upon her. She was sitting in front of a dragon, which had killed the one he had pledged his love too.

Namigi quickly began talking t try and calm Cynder down, telling her everything there was to know about Krystal and what she had done, to make Namigi kill her. He told her how she was the one who he heeled closest to his heart, and how he missed her most during his train away from the village. Cynder began to fear Namigi even more, and was almost about to run. But then Namigi told her why he was in the state he was in, when she found him. He told her what Krystal did to the village, and the citizens, in such great detail, Cynder was horrified to learn that Krystal even attacked hatchlings and the very one she loved.

Namigi told Cynder about his confrontation with Krystal, and how she attacked Namigi first. And how no matter how much Namigi tried he couldn't reason with her, and how she left him no choice, he even told her the pain he felt as he had brought his tail blade to her throat, and how much he had died that very second he killed her, how he looked away as he did it, and how he felt when he had to see her lifeless body covered in her own blood and the fact that her blood was also dripping off the end of his tail blade.

After finishing he hung his head in shame as tears fell to the ground. Cynder got and walked over to Namigi, Namigi looked up to see Cynder looking at him. Then she spread her wing and wrapped them around as much of Namigi as she could. "It's ok Namigi, you did try and that's all that matters, you tried your hardest." Namigi smiled and Cynder felt a sensation that drove her insane; Namigi couldn't help himself and kissed Cynder's neck.

Namigi stopped and brought his mouth to Cynder's ear. "I'm sorry Cynder, but I really needed to do that, thank you for cheering me up. But... that is a far as we are getting." He said. Cynder felt disappointed, but then. "For now anyway." Namigi whispered in her ear with such a light voice, it sent shivers up her spine.

After Namigi ate his deer with Cynder, they relit the fire. Namigi laid down in the darkest part of the cave, while Cynder lay next to the fire. "Damn it, I just wish I could sleep next to him." Cynder said quietly. Namigi must have heard her, because he had walked over to Cynder, laid down next to her and lifted his wing and motioned his head to tell her come closer. Cynder smiled and moved closer to Namigi's side, and as she did Namigi wrapped his left wing around her and pulled her so close to him, there wasn't a gap between their bodies.

Cynder loved having his warm body against her own, and rested her head on top of Namigi's. He giggled as she shuddered from the warmth of his breath against her neck. It wasn't long before he realized she was lightly snoring. "So, this is the 'queen of terror'? she isn't the same as she was that night. The same night my parents were murdered." Namigi thought to himself, so she wouldn't wake up.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5 everyone. I hope you liked it, please leave reviews and all that.**

**P.S. I will not be on again till this Saturday, and I will tell you all this. If I get at least, 10 reviews saying that I am doing great and they want me to write 'a lemon'. I will start immediately and it will be the seventh chapter.**

**From Namigi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Namigi VS Himself?

**A/N: Hi guys, here is Chapter 6. So far Namigi has revealed a lot to Cynder, due to her questions that she asked him. Namigi told her everything even more then he wished to have at first. After having an emotional breakdown, Namigi's spirit was lifted due to Cynder's kind words; now Namigi has giving in to his demands and lowered the guard he placed. But is this Cynder's first step closer to Namigi, or is there something that he is trying to hide from her?**

It was dark. Cynder was no longer in Namigi's wings, and he was standing in darkness. No longer in the cave, Namigi just stood there like an idiot. "So, this is one hell of a dream. Me just by myself, with no one to bother me, as I STAND HERE LIKE A COMPLETE DUMBASS!" Namigi shouted in to the air. "Oh, you're not alone Namigi." A twisted and echolike voice said from behind him. Namigi slowly turned around, and his eyes opened wide with horror, from what was standing in front of him.

A black dragon with green eyes, which were emanating green flames, it looked exactly like Namigi, but more dark side.

"Who the hell are you?" Namigi stared at this dragon who was now smiling. "Silly Namigi, I'm your opposite, I am you." Namigi decided to call it 'Neo Namigi'. "Well, what do you want?" Namigi asked. "I want what you to understand your true feelings Namigi, I'm not here to harm nor do damage to you or your life... think of me as a spirit guide." Neo Namigi said.

Namigi stood there puzzled. "You don't know your feelings yet do you? That's sad Namigi. Or is the reason you don't know them because you're afraid of what will happen to her?" Neo Namigi looked at Namigi. "You're my side of darkness, I know that. You're right though... I'm afraid at the fact; if I open up my barriers I recently put up, crumble for her, she will fall like all the other friends, family and..." Namigi lowered his head. "Namigi, trust me on this, you saw the future after your dream about that day... you saw who you were with, and who you had under you." Neo Namigi said those words, and as he did Namigi felt his body give way, all the defences he had shook with unimaginable force, he knew what Neo Namigi was speaking of.

Namigi opened his eyes after a warm feeling was now against his body. When his vision came back, he found Cynder was still asleep, but her head was now under his. Namigi felt his heart race. **"No! It... Can't be..." **Namigi thought to himself as another vision appeared; Namigi saw himself and another dragon, it was the same vision he had after that dream about Krystal's death. But this time, it was clearer. Namigi could now make out who the dragon was.

Namigi's vision disappeared, and Namigi looked down at Cynder. **"Cynder and... me... together?" **Namigi thought as the fact that he now knew it would come true. Cynder was indeed beautiful to Namigi, but at the same time, Namigi knew if he pissed her off, he would regret it.

Every fibre of his being, was telling him to let her sleep and tell her when she woke up, so he did. He lay there waiting for what seemed like hours to him, but in fact it had just been ten minutes.

"You know Namigi... I won't wait forever." Namigi heard Neo Namigi's voce. Cynder's head moved out from underneath Namigi's, and was now just inches away from Namigi's. Namigi felt his heart pound; it must have woken Cynder up, because Cynder had a smile on her. "Am I that attractive to you Namigi?" Cynder said teasingly as show opened her eyes. "How did..." "Because I heard you say my name, as you slept." Cynder wanted an answer; she wanted to know what Namigi dreamt about her.

Cynder moved her face closer to Namigi's. "If you don't tell me now Namigi, you will lose the chance you have right now." Cynder said in a very seductive voice, Namigi compared her voice to Krystal's seductive voice, and Cynder's wiped Krystal's voice from Namigi's mind. Namigi opened his mouth to speak, and as he did, Cynder grabbed his mouth and closed it full force. "No, I don't want your answer, from you talking..." Cynder moved her mouth to his ear. "I want you to beg, for me." Namigi's eyes opened wider. Before Cynder moved she felt a cold sensation run up her neck.

Namigi's feelings were now at its peak. Namigi had his tongue against Cynder's neck and began running it up Cynder very slowly. "Oh... Nam... igi please... stop." Cynder said through her panting. "You brought this upon yourself..." Before he finished his sentence, Namigi was on his back. Cynder had thrown him off her. Cynder's panting increased rapidly, and her eyes were filled with lust. "Namigi... you answered my question, but... that was... unnecessary." Cynder was struggling. "Besides, aren't you... getting over the fact that Krystal is..." "Cynder... I know you're just trying to be nice and not let me regret this, or it may be the fact that you may regret this... but please, allow me to show you something." Namigi said as he got up and walked closer to Cynder.

"Just try and empty yourself of thoughts for a second please." Namigi said as he placed his paw on her head. Cynder closed her eyes and so did Namigi. Cynder opened her eyes and Namigi was at her side. "What is this?" Cynder looked around, only to find a house in the middle of nowhere. Just then a dragoness landed at the door, Cynder was staring at herself. "This is the future... well more a vision of the future." Namigi said, and after he did Namigi's future self opened the door, and as he did Cynder's future self jumped on top of him, Cynder's eyes widened as she saw Cynder kiss Namigi's future self.

"Sorry maybe that wasn't such a great idea." Namigi said as he backed up. Cynder just stood there, her face was facing towards the ground, and Namigi was worried. "Cynder... are you ok?" Namigi asked going closer to her, Namigi lowered his head level so he could see Cynder's face. "Cyn..." Namigi was cut off, as Cynder had thrown him onto his back. Namigi looked up to see Cynder had in fact punched him, and she had a ferocious look on her face. "Ah, Cynder... I'm..." Cynder's angry expression turned to a lustful smile. "Ah... Cynder?"

Cynder pounced on top of Namigi, and pinned him down. "Now what should I do to you, for spoiling my future?" Namigi was regretting his decision to show her the future. "I know." Cynder said as she began to lower her head, Cynder started to lick Namigi's neck; from the base of his neck and slowly up to his chin. "Cyn... what are you... doing?" Namigi asked. He was answered be sudden pain in his neck.

Cynder bit down on Namigi's neck, and drew out little drops of blood. "There's your punishment. Now the fun really begins." Cynder said. **"Oh, shit." **Namigi knew he was in trouble now.

**A/N: Well there's chapter six everyone, I have started writing chapter seven, and though there is little reviews, I've decided it's going to be a whole chapter of... you guessed it 'lemon'. Have fun reading it. Please leave reviews about this chapter thank you.**

**From Namigi**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A refreshed mark becomes a seal.

**A/N: Don't own any of Sierra's characters apart from those on my profile. Warning this chapter is not suitable for people under the age of 16.**

Namigi awoke to find Cynder's head rested on his chest, and looked close at her neck. Namigi felt such happiness, when he saw she had a bonding mark on her neck, Namigi saw a green reflection in her tail blade. Namigi used her blade as a mirror, and saw that his faded mark was now glowing green. **"So that's what Cynder meant, come to think of it, after she bit me, she just laid her head against my chest and fell asleep." **He thought as he retraced the events that occurred last night.

Namigi laid there on his back while Cynder slept for another hour.** "I really can't think about her as much now, considering the fact she can now hear my thoughts if she wished to." **Namigi was well aware of what magic the bonding mark bestowed upon the two dragons that were in love.

Not only can a dragon read their partner's thoughts, but can also sense their location. Namigi opened his eyes once he felt Cynder move, as his eyes opened he saw that Cynder had woken up, and was now looking into his blood red eyes. "Good morning Namigi." Cynder said, after noticing the marks on their necks. "Did you sleep well; I hope I wasn't heavy for you all night." Namigi smiled when he noticed that Cynder had concern in her voice.

"You're not heavy at all Cynder... you're very light." Cynder smiled at the fact Namigi was trying to compliment her. "If that's the best you can do for a compliment, you have a long way to go." Cynder said as she started to move a claw in a circular motion against Namigi's chest. "I believe actions speak a lot louder than words, dear Cynder." Namigi said as he gave Cynder a cheeky smile, indicating he was planning on something.

"Well then... care to show me?" Cynder asked teasingly. "I won't let my guard down that easy Cynder." Namigi laughed. "I really hate it when a dragon plays hard to get... it turns me off." Cynder said with disappointment. **"Lucky for me then." **Namigi thought to himself. "I heard that." Cynder spoke.

"And your punishment for that is... you have to get breakfast today." Cynder said as she got off Namigi. "You're evil, you know that." Namigi said as she smiled at him. "You love me for it." Cynder teased. "You got a point there." Cynder won. "You do know I just tricked you into saying you love me... don't you?" Cynder said as she walked up to him. "Again... you're evil." Namigi said as he blushed.

"Is that all I am to you?" Cynder asked.

"Nope." Namigi said

"Well... what else am I to you?" Cynder said while moving closer to Namigi.

"That's for me to know... and for you to find out." Namigi said as a big smile appeared on his face.

Cynder was displeased by Namigi's efforts to hold himself back. As Namigi passed Cynder, he decided on playing with her. Namigi drew the blunt end of his tail blade and ran it under her belly as he moved by her. "Mmm... Namigi, stop teasing me." Cynder said as Namigi noticed her panting.

After Namigi left, Cynder dropped to the floor. "Oh, God! Why did he have to find my weak spot?" Cynder said, her heart beat increased and she noticed that her whole body was very tense. Cynder looked at her belly and saw that her scales showed signs of sweat.

"So that's her weak spot? I wonder how fast she would react to me brushing my tail along her back." Namigi laughed as he made his plan for when he would return.

An Hour later Namigi returned with an ox. After cooking it within seconds, Namigi placed it in front of Cynder. "Wait, where is your food?" Namigi just looked at Cynder and smiled. "Namigi, why don't you have breakfast?" Cynder asked. "I'm not hungry." By this time Cynder grabbed Namigi's head and pulled it to her own.

"You are going to eat some of this ox with me." Cynder was serious and Namigi knew he should listen. "Ok Cynder, if you insist."

Namigi and Cynder had a wonderful day together; they flew over the mountains and wrestled in the forest. Cynder won, but she knew Namigi let her. Cynder classed this as her date with him. After a whole week of listening to Namigi's excuses and sudden subject changes during attempts at conning Namigi in to telling her what other factors about Cynder, were responsible for attracting Namigi to her. Cynder had enough; she was willing to force it out of him.

Once Namigi entered the cave with dinner, he was thrown into the wall of the cave, by a dragon. "Cynder what now?" Namigi asked. "I want know why you find me so god damn attractive." Cynder demanded. "There's too many to choose from." Namigi teased. "Choose the top two and say them both." Cynder said slowly and devilishly.

Cynder let go of Namigi, and Namigi began to blush. "The second top one; the fact you are always there to help me, even when I don't want it. The most important though..." Namigi began to blush violently. "Namigi, whatever you say. I won't judge you." Cynder said as she waited. "I... I..." *Sigh. Namigi took in a deep breath. "You know when we're always flying; I fall behind a couple of meters?" Namigi asked. Cynder was very interested now. "And when ever we're walking." Namigi said. "Yes." Cynder said. "I fall back because I... look at your tail and hips swinging from side to side."

Cynder began to laugh, and Namigi began to lower his head down to hide his embarrassment, but as he did; Cynder pushed him to the wall. Namigi had his back against the wall standing on his hind legs. Cynder used Namigi as a support, and was up on two legs as well. "Never did I expect you to be a tail dragon Namigi." Cynder said in that seductive voice that Namigi classed as the number three thing. "Would you like me to tell you, what I find the most attractive about you Namigi?" Namigi gulped and nodded. "I love the way you rub your tail blade against my belly, but the most important thing and top thing that turns me on..." Cynder stopped and whispered into his ear. "The fact that your smile and those blood red eyes drive me to the point where I will kill anyone, if they looked at you wrong."

Namigi felt those walls shaking again. They were begging to make Namigi place Cynder on her back and take her. But just then, Cynder had kissed Namigi. Namigi felt Cynder's lips on his and not before long did he notice her tongue against his lips, just begging for access. Namigi complied; he opened his mouth and felt her tongue find its way in. Namigi returned the favour and did the same, as each other's tongues explored each other's mouths, Namigi dropped all the walls.

After a few minutes something shot in between the two dragons. Cynder looked down and saw it was Namigi's dragonhood. "Well then Namigi, does this mean you've let all those walls down?" Namigi felt embarrassment take over, he began to pull away from Cynder but she stopped him. "Don't be embarrassed... this is where the real fun begins."

Cynder began to kiss Namigi again, and as she did, she sandwiched his dragonhood between their lower bodies, and started to move her hips forwards and back. **"I cannot believe we're doing this." **Namigi thought. **"Get used to it... Hot Stuff."** Cynder thought to Namigi. Cynder knew he heard it because his dragonhood grew another two or three inches. Cynder started to move a little faster and harder, turning her on.

Cynder stopped kissing Namigi, but was still moving her hips. "Namigi, can we move to the bed, I want to relax." (They made a bed from straw, wood and wool to make a bed.) Cynder began to move from Namigi, but Namigi stopped her. Namigi moved forwards and Cynder felt his dragonhood press up against her slit. **"It's so warm."** Cynder had wrapped her legs around Namigi, thinking she was going to hit the floor, when she opened her eyes she noticed she was still in the air, Namigi was standing up and had Cynder underneath him, as he walked towards the bed slowly, they both felt Namigi's dragonhood rub against Cynder's virgin treasure.

Namigi struggled to get to their bed, but he made it. While standing over the bed, Cynder let go of Namigi and softly fell onto the bed. Cynder grabbed Namigi and pulled him down to her, she began kissing him again, but this time Namigi was waiting for her to tell him what to do. **"Namigi, I love you with all my heart, you know you will be my first and only." **Cynder thought to Namigi. **"I feel the same Cynder, even though I am a pain in the ass, you can always rely on me for anything. I swear I'll defend you till my last breath." **Cynder had tears forming from eyes. She knew every word Namigi said was true, and that she would do the same for him. **"Namigi... I'm ready... take me." **Cynder prepared herself, and just as she closed her eyes, she felt Namigi's hard dragonhood, enter her very slowly. Cynder arched herself a bit so Namigi could go further, Namigi saw she was in pain and wanted to stop, but he knew if he did, she wouldn't want him to.

Just then Namigi felt it; her thin layer of skin, pressed up against his dragonhood, Namigi closed his eyes. **"I'm sorry Cynder, I wish I didn't have to hurt you, but I hope you can forgive me." **Namigi thought. **"It's ok, just do it please." **And with that Namigi thrusted himself in her, and broke her virginity, little drops of blood dripped and Cynder was in pain, but Namigi changed that fast, Namigi started to move a little faster and Cynder's pain quickly turned to pleasure.

Cynder and Namigi broke the kiss, and Cynder started to moan. "Mmm! Namigi... faster!" Namigi went faster and Cynder's eyes opened. "It's so big!" Namigi knew she loved this and so was he. Namigi started to feel something he didn't feel before. Cynder knew he was nearing his orgasm. "No don't cum yet. Please." Namigi tried. Soon enough Cynder started to feel her's coming, and she pulled out of Namigi and flipped Namigi on his back, and mounted him. She began moving her hips while grasping Namigi's sides for support. "Cynder... I can't hold... on much... longer." Namigi was struggling and Cynder knew it, she was close as well, and began to go a lot faster. "OH! FUCK YEAH!" Cynder screamed out. Her eyes opened and Namigi grabbed her sides and pulled her down as he thrusted up, Cynder and Namigi both felt their orgasms cover each other.

Cynder pulled herself off Namigi, and as she did, she leant down and grabbed his Dragonhood; Namigi felt great pleaser when he felt Cynder's tongue run up his member. Cynder stopped and look back at him. "Since I'm cleaning you Namigi... do you care to clean me?" she asked as she smiled. "You don't have to ask." Cynder moved so she was on top of Namigi again but the other way around. Namigi grabbed her waist and began to clean her, Cynder returned the favour by placing Namigi's still erect member in her mouth.

Minutes later they stopped. Cynder looked at Namigi and smiled. "You're so tasty Namigi, and still fully erect." Namigi blushed. He read Cynder's mind and when he did, he found out why she was smiling. Before he could react, Cynder got up and bent over, she lifted her tail and moved it in a welcoming way. "Cyn... Cynder... you want me to..." Namigi knew what she wanted, he just couldn't believe it. "Come on Namigi... please." Cynder looked at Namigi with a look that was begging for him to do her.

"If that's what you want." Namigi got up and placed two paws on her waist and entered her tail hole. "OH YES NAMIGI!" Namigi felt how tight she was. Cynder loved the feeling of her ass getting played with; she even moved the opposite of the way Namigi was going, deepening his thrusts.

After fifteen minutes Namigi, was feeling his second orgasm approaching, and surely enough so was Cynder. Namigi decided to go rouge and fully dominate. He pulled out of Cynder's tail hole and entered her wet slit again hard. And pulled out and entered her tail hole again, and kept doing both her holes. "OH DEAR GOD! NAMIGI, FUCK ME HARDER IN MY THROBBING SLIT!" Namigi did as she demanded.

After 10 more minutes they felt it; their second orgasm. Namigi released all his seed into her throbbing slit. As he pulled out he fell onto his back. Cynder managed to just move on top of her lover, and kissed him one last time before they both feel asleep. As they slept, their minds were in their dreams. The Marks began to glow a bright green, and the imprint changed to gold.

But that's not all. Although it was now done, something was still happening between the two lovers. After a couple minutes, something was still happening to Cynder, something was happening in her womb.

**A/N: Now that is what I call a cliff hanger, I told you Criticalkill. I would make a cliff hanger for you. Hoped you liked this chapter. (Really my first ever Lemon.) Please leave feedback on anything. Thank you.**

**From Namigi**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Warfang the Dragon city

**A/N: Last chapter was long, even though it was a lemon. (Heheh.) Don't own any of Sierra characters, I own the characters on my profile page. (If you want to use one, ask me please.) In this chapter Cynder returns to Warfang, to talk to the guardians about a few personal matters. What she doesn't know is a particular dragon sees her return and begins stalking her.**

A couple days after Cynder and Namigi, completed their bond. Cynder began to feel sick and craved a lot of food, which she knew Namigi would find it easy to hunt for more food, but she hated to be a burden to anyone. Cynder told Namigi she was going to Warfang for a couple days so the guardians can take a look at her, she asked Namigi to accompany her, but he told her that he had something to take care of and that he will see her later.

After they went their separate routes, Cynder felt even sicker while flying, so she decided to walk the rest of the way, since she was only a ten minute walk away. While landing Cynder took note of how much more beautiful the landscape had grown since she left. The once dead landscape from the war had all grown grass and flowers, trees appeared and a river formed. **"Wow, it's all breath taking now. I wonder what Namigi had to do? I'm sure he would have loved to see Warfang."** Cynder thought.

After ten minutes of taking in the sight of the nature and peace. She reached the gates of Warfang, which suddenly opened. "Cynder, you returned!" A voice yelled as the gate opened. Cynder looked at the pink dragon running up to her. "How you doing Ember? How's Flame?" Cynder asked her friend as she gave her a hug. "I'm doing just fine, but Flame..." Ember's head hung after letting go of Cynder. "What has he done now? Do I have to sort him out again?" Cynder joked. "No, that won't be necessary Cynder. After all I can all ways starve him if he gets on my nerves." Ember joked as they both broke out into laughter. Ember stopped laughing when she saw Cynder's neck.

"So, Cynder... who's the lucky dragon? Did you finally take Spyro back?" Ember asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Ah... not exactly." Cynder giggled. "Look I have to get to the guardians, ok? Tell you what, come with me and I'll tell you all about him, I promise." Cynder suggested to her good friend. "Deal, but you have to tell everything about him, and when I get to meet him, ok." Ember said as they began to walk through the streets of Warfang.

"Well Cynder, start at the beginning, where you meet and such." Ember suggested. "Well it all began a month ago..." Cynder started, and as Ember and Cynder walked, Cynder told Ember every little detail about Namigi; from his name, personality, appearance and strength, even how good a hunter he was. Cynder left out all the 'personal' details of course. "Wow Cynder! Sounds like a match made in heaven, and he's a black dragon like you?" Ember seemed very pleased that Cynder found someone she loved. Little did they know though, they were being followed.

"So, Cynder. I hear you found a new boyfriend... when do I get to meet him?" A dragon asked from behind the two dragonesses. The two dragonesses turned around to find Flame had been following them both. "Flame, stop scarring us, you stalker." Ember said as she hit Flame on his head. "Ouch. That hurt Em." Flame said while rubbing his head. "Well, he should be here soon, so you two won't have to wait very long." Cynder said while smiling at the two lovebirds. "Good, I hate waiting." Ember said. "I know that feeling all too well." Flame teased before getting another hit to the head.

After arriving at the Guardian villa, Cynder turned to her friends and said good bye, she didn't want to tell them she was sick, otherwise they'd flip and ask too many questions. After they left Cynder walked through the doors and into the hall. Still hasn't changed a bit. Cynder remembered the first time she walked down this hall; it was after she woke up with Spyro, after the defeat of Malefor.

Cynder was now reached the guardian sitting area. Cynder noticed no one was here. **"Hmm? That's strange; normally the guardians are always here." **Cynder thought. "So Cynder, you returned." A familiar voice said from behind Cynder. Cynder seemed very displeased as she turned around, to see a purple dragon walking up to her. Spyro had a big smile on his face. "What am I not allowed to come here anymore, since you and I are over?" Cynder asked. "You know Cynder... I am the one you should be with. You know that and yet you still ran." Spyro said not stopping and backed Cynder up to the wall.

"SPYRO!" A voice yelled. Cynder was thankful to see Ember was charging in. Cynder knew she couldn't fight Spyro off, since she was sick, Ember must have figured she was sick. But before Ember could throw Spyro away; Flame entered the room and ran up and grabbed Ember. "Don't get involved Ember." Flame said. "But..." Ember stopped mid-sentence, and all the dragons in the room froze solid, when they saw Cynder's shadow began to split in two and move. They watched in fear as the shadow appeared on the floor and grew. Finally the shadow shot out of the ground, like black flames, and a deep angry echolike voice, went through the room. "Lay one claw on Cynder... and I swear I'll tear you limb from limb." The voice echoed. The flames grew bigger, and formed the shape of a dragon.

As the shadows solidified, the dragon came into focus. Spyro, Ember and Flame's eyes widened, to see a black dragon standing in between Spyro and Cynder. The dragon was a little bigger then Spyro, but was pissed off big time, the dragon looked like he was going to take Spyro's head off. Ember looked at the dragon and noticed the symbol on its neck, then noticed it matched Cynder's. After putting two and two together, she acknowledged that the dragon was Namigi. "Ah... who might you be?" Spyro asked looking at the dragon that was starring right at him. "SPYRO! Don't be a dickhead!" Ember yelled.

Cynder walked up to Namigi. "Namigi, please don't, he didn't know. Ok." Cynder knew Namigi was going to kill Spyro if she didn't say something. "Sorry Cynder. I don't think I asked you." Spyro said. Namigi just stood there. **"Cynder, you may want to stand back in a moment."** Namigi said to Cynder using their thoughts. **"Namigi, please I don't want you to get in trouble. Just let it go please, I don't want anyone to get hurt."** Cynder thought to Namigi. Namigi looked at Cynder and nodded.

Cynder saw Spyro lift his claw, and just as he was about to slash Namigi's neck, Namigi blocked his strike with his tail. "You're too slow." Namigi said. Cynder just walked up to Spyro and slapped him across the face with her tail blade, cutting the side of his face. "You try and hurt my Mate again I will kill you myself!" Cynder yelled at Spyro. The three dragons couldn't believe what Cynder just said. "You mean... you two... m...MATED?" Ember asked in shock. "Y...Yes." Cynder answered, while feeling embarrassed.

"Well, what's this entire racket?" A deep voice asked. All the dragons looked at the entrance to see Terradore, Cyril and Volteer enter the guardian hall. The three guardians stopped after taking a good look at the other black dragon standing amongst the other four dragons. "Well, isn't this a surprise? Never thought we'd see you again Namigi." Cyril said. "Yes, such a wonderful surprise, considering you're village was raised to the ground." Terradore stated. Namigi just looked at the three guardians that were giving him a look of disgust.

"N... Namigi didn't do it, Terradore!" Cynder yelled while jumping in front of Namigi. "I know Cynder, but did he tell you the part where he killed Krystal?" Cyril asked. "Yes, he did it because he had no other choice!" Cynder yelled after turning around and wrapping her wings around Namigi tight so they couldn't take him from her. "And you still chose to stay with him?" Spyro asked. "Yes!" Cynder yelled after giving Spyro a look like she was going to break his jaw if he spoke about Namigi like he was some criminal.

"Well then... if Cynder feels that Namigi didn't do it because he had no other choice, then I suppose we will let him off the hook. Correct?" Volteer said as he stepped forward. Cynder let go of Namigi with a smile. "Fine, but I warn you, I will be watching you very closely Namigi." Terradore warned. "Fine by me." Was all Namigi said. "Well now that's sorted... Spyro, Ember and Flame... can you all leave please." Terradore asked. The three dragons left.

Namigi and Cynder sat there as the guardians walked over to their seats. "Now what brings you back here Cynder?" asked Volteer. "Well, I've been sick for a while and it seems to be getting a lot worse, so I was wondering if you can get a doctor to take a look at me please." Cynder asked politely. Volteer got up and walked over to Cynder and Namigi. "You two have already mated correct?" Volteer asked looking at their marks. "Y...yes" Cynder replied a bit embarrassed. "Hmm... I'll pay for your check up Cynder." Cyril said as he walked over to the two dragons. "Come on, I'll take you to the doctor." Cyril said as he led them away. "Stop Namigi, you have to stay here please." Terradore said. Namigi stopped and looked at Cynder. Cynder had a worried look on her face. "It's going to be ok Cynder, trust me." Namigi said after giving Cynder a light kiss, and then walking back to the middle of the room.

Cyril and Cynder left the hall, to go see the doctor, while Namigi stayed in the hall. "Namigi, we want you to tell us everything you can, about the day you returned to your village... so Volteer and I can determine whether or not you're innocent." Terradore asked "Fine. I have nothing to hide, but it be better to show you." Namigi said. And with that he told Terradore and Volteer to empty their minds and forget all thought for a couple minutes, to show them his memories.

Cyril and Cynder arrived at the doctors and were surprised to find that she was already at the counter. "Hello Cyril and Cynder, what can I do for you today?" the doctor asked as she greeted the two dragons. "Doctor I'd like you to check Cynder out please, she says she has been sick and it's getting worse." Cyril answered before Cynder could. "Ok, Cynder please come through here. Cyril please stay here." The Doctor said as she led Cynder into a room. "Please sit up on the table please Cynder." The doctor asked politely, Cynder sat up on the table and the doctor circled around her taking a good look at her. She lifted Cynder's wings, checked her teeth, her legs and tail. "Cynder please lift your head up for me please my dear." The Doctor asked; as Cynder lifted her head up the doctor saw Cynder's mark and she felt Cynder's neck with her paw. "Mmmm." Was all the doctor said as she stepped back. "Well doctor, what's wrong with me?" Cynder asked. The doctor just giggled. "Oh my dear, nothing is wrong." The doctor said. "Congratulations Cynder, you're going to be a mother." This made Cynder shocked. Cynder was pregnant with Namigi's child. "Cyril! You can come in now!" the doctor yelled. "Well doctor, what's the outcome?" Cyril asked. "She's perfectly fine... Cynder's just pregnant." Cyril smiled and looked at Cynder. "Congratulations Cynder. Namigi is a lucky dragon." He said. "T... Thank you Cyril." Cynder replied. "Are you going to tell Namigi, when you return?" Cyril asked. "I think so."Cynder replied.

After Namigi finished showing Volteer and Terradore his memory of the night his village was destroyed and the death of Krystal, the two dragons immediately quelled amongst each other. "Ok Namigi, you're innocent. Looks like I won't keep an eye on you after all. Just don't do anything stupid like; fight Spyro or other dragons." Terradore said. "Understood." Namigi said.

Just then Cynder and Cyril arrived. "Well took your time didn't you?" Volteer said to Cyril. "I have good reason as to why." Cyril replied. Cynder walked forward to Namigi with a worried face. **"How will he react?" **Cynder thought. Namigi heard, but waited for Cynder to tell him. Cynder took a deep breath. "N... Namigi... I'm... I'm Pregnant." Cynder panicked. Namigi just stood there and Terradore and Volteer were beside themselves. "Nam... Namigi are you ok?" Cynder asked. Namigi didn't have a single thought in his head or didn't even move one muscle. "Namigi?" Cynder was worried.

Namigi snapped out of his shock and walked out of the hall. "Namigi?" Cynder was sad; she thought he was going to leave. Before she had a chance to go after him Cyril stopped her. "Don't worry, I've known him for a while, he just needs some time to think." Cyril assured her. Cynder nodded. "Well you may as well live here now; I don't think the forest is a good place to raise a hatchling. I will show you, your and Namigi's room." Cyril said leading Cynder to her room.

Namigi was standing on a cliff in the forest. A million thoughts had suddenly appeared in his head. **"OH MY GOD! How did this happen? Cynder will be pissed because I left the hall. What will we name the kid? Am I even ready for a hatchling? Will I survive long enough? What will everyone else think?"** Namigi was spinning out of control. "Father? Will I ever get used to that?" Namigi asked himself. **"Having doubts again Namigi?"** a voice in his head asked. "Volcanica, what am I to do? This is so confusing." Namigi said. Only one sentence was all he heard.** "Follow your heart." **Namigi just smiled. "Thanks, Volcanica." Namigi said. Namigi spread his wings and with one gigantic flap, he took off and headed for Warfang.

"**Hold on Cynder, I'm coming."** Namigi thought.

"**I'm waiting then... Hot stuff."** Cynder thought back, causing Namigi to blush.

**A/N: Well there's chapter eight. Sorry about the wait, I've got exams coming up on Monday, so this will be me last chapter for a little while and I will resume hopefully on the 4 of June. Please leave reviews about this Chapter thank you.**

**From Namigi**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fate "Is Namigi ready for Fatherhood?"

**A/N: So far I have revealed sides of the Characters we know and love that we would not normally see; from Ember's friendship with Cynder, Flame's joking and loving nature and Spyro's evil/ dark side. (Forgive me for making Spyro seem like a real jerk, but I needed to set up one hell of a rivalry for Namigi and Spyro.) I quarrelled with my mom, and we argued considering she found my full story on my laptop, she said she liked the start, but when she got to chapter seven... let's just say I almost got my laptop and phone taken away. Thankfully for all our sakes, I won the argument somehow. Any way; Namigi had just learned that Cynder carries his child and due to his shocking discovery he left Warfang. (What an ass. You may think I'm strange since I'm bagging out my own O/C. But that's just me.) What possible reason does Namigi have to do such a thing? Let's find out.**

**Namigi**

Namigi was flying from Warfang and shaking the vision of what was going to happen once he landed on the cliff. "I'm not going to make my mind up that easily." Namigi said. Namigi landed on the cliff and starred at the sky. **"Congratulations Namigi... you have successfully made a complete ass of yourself." **Neo Namigi's voice appeared in his mind. **"Namigi are you ok? You wouldn't let yourself do something so reckless without a good reason."** Volcanica's voice said. Namigi closed his eyes and decided to change his future by appearing in his own mind and then summoned Volcanica and Neo Namigi, to stand in front of him.

Neo Namigi and Volcanica looked at each other then turned their attention to Namigi. "So young dragon. Why have you chosen this approach?" Volcanica asked "Yes. Do you think you can simply change events to come, by entering your own mind?" Neo Namigi asked with a smile. "Look. I'm doing this because it's my life. Not yours!" Namigi yelled at Neo Namigi then he turned to Volcanica. "And you're here because you are the wisest dragon I know." He said to Volcanica.

"Very well Namigi." The two dragons said in unison. The three dragons pondered over the facts that Namigi chose to bring into the conversation. All of the facts seemed to have a lot in common. Volcanica was nodding and Neo Namigi seemed to be sitting there in some deep trance as if he was as confused as Namigi himself. When Namigi finally stopped talking, Volcanica and Neo Namigi seemed to look at each other as if they knew what to say to Namigi.

"Well Namigi. You seem very confused about your choices." Neo Namigi said. Volcanica stayed silent. "Volcanica, you seem like you know something." Neo Namigi said as he turned his attention to the red dragon. "It seems to me Namigi... that the reason you are confused is because of one simple factor that all of the facts you had brought up have in common." Volcanica pointed out. "You are confused and scared because the very dragoness that is carrying your child... is the very one who took the lives of your parents."

Those words felt like a million tail blades had just sunk themselves into Namigi's soul. Namigi knew very well that Volcanica was correct, but he only said half of the reason. "That is part of the reason." Namigi said as he lowered his head. "What is the other part then?" Neo Namigi asked. "I don't know how a father is supposed to act and what he does. After all I don't remember a lot about my own parents." Namigi said. "But you had something else." Neo Namigi pointed out. Namigi lifted his head and Neo Namigi pointed to Volcanica. "You consider Volcanica to be your father." Neo Namigi said. Volcanica smiled when he saw Namigi's face smile. "You can always do what Volcanica did when he raised you when you were a hatchling to the dragon you are today." Neo Namigi seemed to be very wise right now. Volcanica couldn't help but feel proud that Namigi had considered him to be a father figure to the dragon he had raised. "You're right." Namigi said with joy.

"But are you up to the task?" Volcanica and Neo Namigi asked at the same time. Namigi seemed to lose hope. "Take your time young dragon. Believe your judgement and yours alone." Volcanica said.

Namigi left his mind and returned to the real world.

**Cynder**

"Knock Knock." A dragon said as the door opened. "Come in." Cynder said. Ember entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Cynder are you ok? I heard Namigi left Warfang." Ember asked as she walked over to her friend, who was lying on the bed. "No." Cynder answered as Ember sat down in front of her friend. "Why? Did something happen?" Ember asked with great concern.

Cynder looked up at her friend. "I'm pregnant Ember. Namigi is the father." Cynder said as a tear rolled down her face. "And he still left?" Ember asked. Ember was shocked to learn that the dragon that had showed up between Cynder and Spyro, and looked as though he was going to kill Spyro. Was in fact the father to Cynder's child. "I told him and without one thought he left." Cynder began to cry. "THAT ASSWHOLE! EXCUSS ME WHILE I GO HUNTING. I'LL BRING HIM BACK HERE!" Ember yelled turning for the door. "DON'T!" Cynder screamed. "I don't want him here... unless he comes here with the full intention of explain himself and the full intention of raising his child with me." Cynder explained to her friend.

Ember was surprised; her friend was sad and angry yet she still wanted Namigi by her side.

"Ember... I want you to do something for me." Cynder said to her friend. "What is it?" Ember asked. "I want you to give this letter to Spyro." Cynder said as she gave a letter to Ember. "Don't read it. Give it Spyro and Spyro only." Cynder said as Ember took the letter. "I promise he will get it. And I'll make sure he reads it." Ember said as she went for the door.

**Spyro**

Spyro and Flame were at Spyro's house, talking about the fact Cynder found Namigi.

"That dragon was going to kill you and you know it." Flame scolded his friend "Yeah I lost it for a second. Sorry about that." Spyro apologised. "It's not me you should be apologising to." Flame said in a nicer tone. "Yeah, I should go and apologise to Cynder." Spyro said. Just then a knock was heard and Ember walked in.

"Oh. Hello Ember, I'm sorry for earlier and I was just about to go see Cynder to apologise to her and that dragon. Whatever his name is." Spyro said as he got up. "One his name is Namigi. Two Cynder is in no mood for anymore visitors and three she wanted he to give you this." Ember said as she stopped Spyro from walking past her and handed him Cynder's letter.

Spyro opened the letter and read it carefully.

Dear Spyro

I know you must be upset that I have moved on and found Namigi. I am terribly sorry. I know you may feel sorry for today and you may wish to apologise (Not saying you will or have to.) But I am in no condition as of now to have any visitors for a while. The truth is I have in fact mated with Namigi and the reason I have returned to Warfang is because I am sick. I have just recently learned why. I am in fact pregnant with Namigi's child.

Spyro's eyes widened as he read that sentence, and continued on reading.

After I told Namigi, he left Warfang without a word in front of Cyril, Terradore and Volteer. The reason I am telling you this is because I have a request. The choice of if you accept it is entirely you decision. Over the weeks I spent with Namigi I told him about my life and he showed great interest in the stories about our travels together when we fought Malefor. So I was hopping if you could find Namigi and try to talk with him. I know he will listen to you.

From Cynder.

P.S. Namigi cannot resist a challenge.

Spyro couldn't help but smile. She didn't hold a grudge against him for earlier on. "What did it say?" Flame asked. Spyro was about to tell him but before he could Ember had hit Flame on the head. "Ok, I get it. It's none of my business." Flame said as he held his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go for a while. Feel free to stay here for the night. I won't return for a while anyway." Spyro said after he burned the letter to ashes so Ember or Flame couldn't read it, and he left his house.

After closing the door behind him, Spyro took a deep breath. **Ok Cynder. I will do as you ask. Let's just hope that Namigi is as forgiving as you are. **Spyro thought. Spyro walked down his street a couple of feet and then took flight.

**Namigi**

Namigi was still on the cliff still pondering himself, around the fact he was soon going to be a father, but he still couldn't think of what he was supposed to do as a father. Namigi was starring at the floor, and was looking at the writing he drew in the sand.

It had the word 'Father' in big writing and underlined at the top. Underneath the underlined word two lines came from the word ^ on each of the end of the arrow was a name. (Dad and on the other Volcanica.) Under 'Dad' there were a few dot points. Black dragon, honourable, devoted, strong and kind hearted to all. Under 'Volcanica' there were a few more dot points and it made a longer list. Red dragon, honourable, strong, kind hearted to all, wise, caring, great listener, loved telling stories and a good source for advice.

Namigi read over these points he had written in the sand, and found that both of the dragons had things in common with each other. They were both honourable, both kind hearted and both strong. "I see." Namigi said with a smile on his face. He realized he was strong and honourable. The only thing he doubted was that he was kind hearted. He sat there and thought about 'kind hearted'.

"I remember my days as a hatchling and then a kid. I could always be found playing with Krystal and the other kids, even before I left the village I could be found at the day care when I had the day off from training." Then it hit Namigi, whenever he had time off from training, if he wasn't with Krystal he was at the day care working there because he loved seeing the little smiles of the hatchlings. The images off the hatchlings jumping, hugging, laughing and sleeping with Namigi flooded his mind. Tears started to form as the images started to turn to that day he returned to the village.

Namigi shook his head trying to remove the images of death. **You always did love being at that day care, even if you lived across the street from it.** Volcanica said in his mind. Namigi's smile returned. "I'm still not too sure." Namigi said.

"Not too sure about what?" A voice said from behind Namigi. Namigi turned around and was already in his battle stance. Namigi growled when he saw Spyro had found him. "What do you want?" Namigi asked as Spyro walked forward. "I'm here for two reasons; one I am very sorry for earlier today, I shouldn't have done that I even let my jealousy get the better of me, and I don't expect you to forgive me for my actions." Spyro said. Namigi got out of his battle stance. "The second reason as to why I am here is: Cynder asked me to find you." Spyro said. Namigi glanced at Spyro. "Still doesn't answer my question, and your apology is accepted." Namigi said still being a bit cautious. "Thank you for accepting my crap apology. But may I ask why you are here and not with the mother of your child?" Namigi's eyes widened to learn that Spyro knew Cynder was pregnant.

"How did you know?" Namigi asked. "Cynder told me in her letter asking me to find you." Spyro explained. "She sounds very worried. Considering the fact; you left after she told you. May I ask as to why that is?" Spyro asked. "That information does not concern you." Namigi answered very coldly. "Very well you don't have to tell me. My guess is you're afraid you're not ready to be a father." Namigi lowered his head and that told Spyro he was correct. "Well, I guess I can't say I blame you." Spyro said. "And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Namigi shot. "Well if I was in your position right now, I'd be freaking out as well. I wouldn't know a thing about being a parent. After all I never knew my real father." Spyro quickly explained.

"The only advice I can think of right now is; 'stay true to your heart'." Spyro said the very words Ignitus had said to him. Namigi gave Spyro a perplexed look. Spyro just laughed. "Look Namigi. I want you to promise me something." Spyro said, Namigi listened to what Spyro was about to say. "Namigi promise me. No matter what happens... please keep Cynder safe." This made Namigi smile. "I promise." Namigi said. Spyro smiled. "Good. I hope you don't hold a grudge towards me. I hope we can become friends." Spyro said before spreading his wings. As he took flight Namigi watched as the purple dragon flew off back towards Warfang.

"Thanks for the advice." Namigi said, as he watched the Spyro disappear from sight. Namigi turned his attention back to the writing in the sand. He placed his paw on the writing and erased all of the points except the word Father. Namigi drew an equal's sign next to the word and wrote after the equals sign. When he finished he looked at the writing and smiled. Namigi then spread his wings and took flight.

The writing he left behind read:

**Father** = Honourable, Kind, Strong and will always be there for his family.

Namigi was travelling at such a high speed; he quickly had caught up to Spyro. Spyro looked back to find a black figure travelling so fast he couldn't make out what it was. All heard as the figure zoomed past him was "Thank you Spyro." Spyro smiled realizing it was Namigi who speeded past him. "I wish you luck... when you are standing in front of one hell of an angry dragoness." Spyro laughed

**Cynder**

Cynder lay in her room, still upset that Namigi had left Warfang and her. She didn't bother to try and read his mind or try to sense his presence. She was at a constant debate with herself. On one side she debated on the fact she didn't want to see him and on the other she wanted to see him, but if she did she would punish him severely.

She had almost giving up hope that Namigi would return as she noticed the sunset. "I guess he's not going to return." Cynder said as tears started to form. "What if I have?" a voice echoed through the room. Cynder lifted her head, and looked around the room to find that she was the only one in it. Could she be hearing things? The sun light in the room disappeared as the window was blocked by a dragon.

Namigi crawled through the window, and as he touched the floor he was thrown into the wall and he fell to the ground. Namigi looked up, and as he did he found a tail blade was now at his throat. Cynder stood there starring down at Namigi with a disgusted look in her eyes. Namigi felt like he was not wanted here. "Tell me why you left." Cynder said very calmly. Namigi knew he was in trouble. "The truth?" Namigi questioned. Cynder nodded. "I was afraid... afraid that I wouldn't be a good father. Afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Afraid of what may happen us." He answered as he lowered his face to hide his shame. Cynder knew he was sorry, she saw it in his eyes as he told her why he left.

Cynder wrapped her tail around Namigi's neck and pulled his head up to face her. Namigi just stared into Cynder's green eyes. He knew she was not going to forgive easily. "I don't expect you to forgive me for my actions Cynder. And I won't hold it against you if you never wish to speak to me ever again. It's just..." Namigi was stopped mid-sentence as he felt Cynder pecked him a smooch on his snout.

"You can shut up now. I've heard enough." Cynder said as she let go of her grip at Namigi's neck. "But I swear... the next time you so much as leave like you did. I will hunt you down myself, sick or not and I will drag you back here and put you such a state, you won't be able to pick yourself up off the ground. Do I make myself clear?" Cynder said as she threatened Namigi. Namigi nodded knowing full well Cynder was telling the truth. "Good. Now as for your punishment for the ditching..." Cynder stopped and thought for a moment. She knew Namigi won't have to hunt for food anymore since they were now going to live in Warfang. Cynder stopped thinking when she noticed Namigi had a devilish look on his face. "And what are you smirking about?" Cynder asked. "I'm not the one who is going to be punished Cynder." Namigi said as he moved closer to Cynder. Cynder was beside herself. Namigi had never had any intention of punishing her before. "And you really think you can punish me do you?" Cynder asked while a smile formed across her face. "Want to find out?" Namigi said as he closed in on her. "Bring it on big boy." Cynder challenged. Namigi turned and locked the door and closed the window.

He turned around to find Cynder in her battle stance. Namigi smiled. "Well this is going to be fun." Cynder said as Namigi moved towards her. "How do you intend on punishing me?" Cynder asked. Namigi grabbed Cynder and pulled her close to him. He moved his mouth to her ear so he could whisper in it. "I was thinking a spanking would do... don't you agree." Cynder blushed as she felt Namigi run the blunt side of his tail against her hind quarters. "Namigi are you planning on spanking a poor innocent dragoness?" Cynder teased as she fought back the pleasure of Namigi's tail rubbing her tail end.

"No. I'm actually planning on spanking a naughty one. Luckily for me... I have one for a mate." Namigi answered as he tightened his hold on Cynder a little, while allowing an evil laugh escape his mouth. "Well... if you think you're dragon enough to do the deed. Be my guest, lover boy." Cynder laughed. "That's Master to you." Namigi said as he pulled his tail away from Cynder.

Cynder's eyes shot wide open as she felt a sudden shot of pain erupt from her tail base. Cynder held onto Namigi for dear life as he used his tail as a whip. After five whips, Cynder began to enjoy the pain. "Is that the best you can do...Master?" Cynder teased. She quickly regretted teasing him. Because Namigi started to whip her slightly harder, cause Cynder to yelp in pain. Cynder placed her head on Namigi's right shoulder, as he legs were losing the strength to keep her standing on her hind legs, Namigi held her closer to his body, and looked down at her tail end to see her tail end and a little bit of her ass had red tail marks all over it.

Namigi whipped her five more times but between each of the whips, he ran his tail up her back and whipped her tail end again. Namigi felt her tears on his shoulder and felt her claws dig into his scales, with each of the five hits. Namigi decided that was enough and loosened his hold on her. As he did he found that she was falling down and held her again. He looked at her and noticed that she was panting.

"Hang on a minute. You enjoyed that." Namigi said a bit surprised to find that her punishment had turned her on. "You... bet... better believe...it master." Cynder said as she was panting. "Consider yourself lucky master. Because since you did such a good job... you're getting one hell of a reward." Cynder said as she ran the blunt end of her tail blade between Namigi's hind legs.

"Damn I'm disappointed at the fact I didn't do such a good job." Namigi said. "Oh you're not going to be disappointed for long Master." Cynder teased. "And I promise you. What I am about to do. You're going to be begging for this all the time." Cynder said as she teased his now erect dragonhood.

**A/N: Well there we go ladies and gentlemen. I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I still need to figure out what Cynder will do to Namigi. Before I write the next chapter. If you have any suggestions please PM me. Please leave reviews. (No Suggestions in the reviews because I will just ignore them.) Thank you**

**From Namigi**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Namigi tells Cynder about his parents

Cynder's constant purring was enough to drive a dragon insane. Namigi was in a hell of a lot of pain. Cynder was right about one thing though; Namigi did enjoy it.

Namigi couldn't sleep last night due to the pain from his whole body, his scales had claw marks all over him and a couple of them were deep enough to draw blood, he also had bite marks in his neck and on the ends of his horns. Namigi was lying on his back, with Cynder calmly asleep on top of him. Cynder's head was on his chest and she had that heavenly smile on her as she slept.

Namigi's tail started to twitch like crazy and he hoped it would not wake Cynder up. After all he still was in pain. Namigi looked down at Cynder and his eyes shot wide open. He watched in horror at the site of Cynder's mouth, it showed drops of blood on her lips and her teeth were stained with dragon blood. The very site of her reminded him of that very night, his parents were killed. He was going to throw her off him, but she started to move.

Cynder opened her eyes to reveal Namigi's horrified expression. "What's the matter?" Cynder asked as she moved a little closer to try and comfort him. Namigi didn't answer, he was frozen in fear. Cynder's expression took him out of his trance. Her face started to frown and tears started to form. As much as Namigi was afraid of the appearance with the blood on her, he hated to see her sad. Namigi wrapped his wings around Cynder, even though he was in pain; he held her close to him. "I'm sorry for making you sad Cynder. Please stop crying. Please." Namigi was on the verge of punishing himself for causing his mate to break into tears. He had promised Spyro that he'd protect Cynder from anything, and yet he had made her cry.

Cynder just buried her head in Namigi's chest and her crying became louder. Namigi couldn't stand it; he pulled Cynder away from his chest. Cynder looked up at Namigi and saw the concerned look in his blood red eyes. Cynder's tears started to fall again, and before she had the chance to hide her face; Namigi gave her one hell of a passionate kiss. Cynder's eyes shot wide open as Namigi kissed her, she had never had Namigi kiss her like this and she loved it. Cynder closed her eyes and began to kiss her mate back.** "Never let me make you sad Cynder. If I ever do, I'll never forgive myself." **Cynder knew Namigi was sorry, she also knew Namigi would hurt himself drastically if he ever hurt her feelings again. **"It's fine, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you. Just stop going to such lengths to cheer me up... you may regret it."** Namigi felt a lot better, not because Cynder forgave him, but because he knew she was happy.

Cynder broke off the kiss, which she didn't want to, but she wanted to ask something. "Namigi, I want to know something." Cynder said. Namigi was confused; he had told her everything about himself, what else was there to tell her? "Is there something about me that scares you? Something that might have happened in the past?" Cynder asked. Namigi's fear had been realized; Cynder asked the one question Namigi feared. Cynder knew from Namigi's reaction that it was a very touchy subject and that he didn't want to answer the question. Cynder gathered it was in fact something about her. She got off Namigi, even though he wouldn't let go. "Namigi, please tell me. I'm begging you." Namigi knew she wasn't going to drop the subject.

"I'm not sure how to tell you Cynder." Namigi said as he sat up. "Did you witness anything that would cause to be afraid of me?" Cynder asked. Namigi's sad expression, plus the fact he had lowered his head; had answered her question. "Then show me." Cynder ordered. "No. I will tell you. After all you have the right to know. It's just..." Namigi was afraid of how to tell her. "Cynder, can you please give me some time, to think of how to tell you?" Namigi asked. Cynder nodded, she knew Namigi was going to tell her and that he was going to tell her the truth.

After that, Cynder told Namigi to take his time, and to make sure he was perfectly fine with telling her. Cynder then remembered that before Ember left with the letter to give to Spyro. She asked if she could meet Namigi with Flame. Cynder thought it was a good idea considering Cynder was going to spend the rest of her life with Namigi, and she considered Ember a sister. "Namigi, I was wondering if you could meet my friends and spend time with them today." Cynder said. "Aren't they the same two that were in the Guardian villa?" Namigi asked. Cynder nodded, and that caused Namigi to leave a worried expression. "Is something the matter?" Cynder asked with concern. "I didn't give a good first impression. Namigi said with a worried look. "I showed up, with the intention of harming Spyro and then when I found out you were pregnant I ran, and I'm sure that female dragon found out." Namigi said. Cynder knew how ashamed he was, she also knew Namigi noticed Ember and Flame's expressions at the sight of Namigi, Cynder also remembered Spyro's face when he was looking at Namigi.

Cynder wanted to relax Namigi, she remembered that Namigi was ticklish under his chin; she had found out when Namigi started laughing as she ran her tongue up his neck when they were in the cave. Cynder walked up to Namigi, which he was lying on the ground moving a claw in a circular motion on the ground in deep thought as to how he would apologise to the dragons Cynder wanted him to meet. Cynder moved her mouth very close to her mate's neck, and ran her tongue under his chin. Namigi's eyes shot wide open as he felt Cynder's cold tongue tickle his neck. Before Namigi knew what he was doing, he had jumped on top of Cynder, and was pinning her down.

Cynder just smiled when she saw Namigi blush. Namigi noticed Cynder still had his blood on her bottom lip, without any warning he licked her lips, causing Cynder to blush. "You had my blood on your lip." Namigi said as he retracted his tongue. Cynder couldn't help but realize that Namigi was in fact smiling now; this made Cynder happy knowing that she had lifted his spirit. Cynder decided to ask him about something that would defiantly shock him and cause him to panic.

"So Namigi, what do you think we should call our hatchling?" Cynder asked, she laughed at Namigi as he shot up and jumped off her faster than he did when Cynder kissed him in the cave for the first time. "Uhhh... I have no idea. It all depends on its gender." Namigi quickly answered. Cynder just giggled at Namigi, causing Namigi to realize she had set him up. "You're evil." Namigi said. "Aww... that's mean big boy." Cynder teased, causing Namigi to jump back on top of her. "You're in trouble now." Namigi said devilishly. "Oh really? What are you going to do... spank me again?" Cynder teased, hoping it was the case. "No, because I know you'll enjoy it too much." Namigi said. "Oh that's too bad then. I was hoping to call you master again." Cynder teased. Namigi just smiled. He lent forward a whispered something into Cynder's ear, causing her face to go bright red. "N... Namigi... you mean..." Namigi just laughed and got off her. "You're just going to have to wait and see." He teased as he headed for the door.

Cynder and Namigi walked down the great hall and saw Volteer and Cyril talking away. "Ah, I see you have chosen to return Namigi." Cyril said as he looked over to the two dragons. "What, thought I'd leave already? You can't get rid of me that easily Cyril." Namigi said as he smiled. "Oh really? If I remember correctly I remember a young hatchling that would hide behind his mother's paws, whenever he saw Ignitus or myself." Cyril said as he looked at Namigi. Cynder laughed when she realized Cyril was talking about Namigi. Namigi didn't look pleased. "So how did you know Namigi when he was that young?" Cynder asked. "Simple he lived here in Warfang for a while with his parents." Volteer answered. Namigi and Cyril shot him a look that made him regret answering.

"Anyway Namigi, are you going to apply for Shadow guardian? After all you and your father are masters at the shadow el..." Volteer was interrupted by Cyril's hit across his head with his tail. "Quite Volteer! You know very well it's a touchy subject." Cyril scolded. The expression that appeared on Namigi made Cynder wounder what it meant. Before she could ask Namigi walked past Cyril and Volteer. Cynder was going to follow but she felt that Namigi wanted to be alone, so she let him go. "Give your friends my apologies please." Namigi said as he walked out of the villa.

Cynder knew Namigi wasn't going to visit her friends today. "Why is Namigi like that?" Cynder asked the two guardians. "Well the title was going to be his father's right before he..." Cyril hit Volteer again. "Quite you fool. You'll give too much information." Cyril said before turning to Cynder. "Cynder please understand, we are allowed to tell only very little about Namigi's past. Even we guardians are forbidden from giving information to commoners. But considering what you have done for Avalar and the fact you are his mate. I will tell you as much information as I am allowed."

Cynder decided to go with Cyril and Volteer, so she could learn more about Namigi. They walked into the guardian assembly hall and sat down. "Cynder... Namigi is not a normal dragon. That much you must know?" Cyril asked. "Yes. I've noticed he can use a lot of different elements." Cynder answered. "Yes. But there is more to the story then just his ability to use more than one element. You see Namigi is in fact a Darkness dragon. There have been only a few in existence, but Namigi is a special case. He was the second Darkness dragon within a hundred years. This was very uncommon, his father before him was a Darkness dragon. To have an offspring that was a Darkness dragon was unheard of, but his father was glad and so was his mother. His mother was a shadow dragon, such as yourself. But they were very different. They were both nobles." Cynder's eyes shot open. "So Namigi is a noble?" Cynder asked. "Yes. But he hates it. He didn't like being a noble, even as a hatchling he refused to take the noble classes. As much as his parents ordered him to take the classes, they couldn't deny him his wishes. They were to caring. The last time his parents asked him to take his class, he said no straight away, they asked why, he simply smiled and told them that he wanted to live a normal life and wished to work for his achievements without the help of any special treatment. This made his parents happy to see their child was honest and wanted nothing more than to live like a normal dragon. So they allowed him to attend normal classes and allow him to train the way he wished. He only ever asked his father to train him with his darkness element because his father was a master at it and was the only other dragon that had the element."

Cynder smiled when she pictured Namigi training with his father. "He loved his father and mother with all his heart and would do anything for them. His father was going to become a guardian one day and Namigi was proud of his father when he heard the news. But he never got the title." Cynder wondered why. "Before Namigi's father got the chance, the war between the dragons and malefor's armies happened. Namigi's father and mother were in that war. And they died in battle." Volteer said. Cyril and Volteer stopped there. "What happened to them?" Cynder asked. "Cynder we're sorry, but that is as far as we're going to tell you." Cyril said. "But..." "Namigi is the best dragon to ask Cynder." Cyril said as he cut Cynder off. Before Cynder could argue, Cyril and Volteer had shocking expression as if they were afraid of something. Cynder turned around to see what they were looking at and she jumped in fright. Namigi was standing in the door way with the same look he had when he first came to Warfang and stood between Cynder and Spyro. "I heard talk about my parents." Namigi said very calmly, making the atmosphere very awkward and it made Namigi seem like he was going to do something very dangerous.

Cyril and Volteer walked backwards. "Just get out of here you two." Namigi said as calm as he could. Cyril and Volteer left very calmly, knowing Namigi was not going to do anything to them. When they left the room, Namigi locked the door. He turned to Cynder and walked up to her. "How much did they tell you?" Namigi asked in a nicer voice then he usually used. "Ah, Cyril and Volteer only talked about your life here in Warfang." Cynder said trying to protect the two guardians. "Really? What else did they say?" Namigi asked as he got extremely closer to Cynder. "They also told me about your parents and how your father was a Darkness dragon and how your mother was a shadow dragon.

Cynder heard Namigi's growl escape his throat. It was light but enough to know Namigi was pissed at the two guardians. "Namigi please don't blame them, I asked too many questions." Cynder pleaded. "Really?" Namigi asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Well, I suppose they're off the hook then." Namigi said, causing Cynder to relax. "But you're not." Namigi said as he tackled her to the ground lightly. Namigi had pinned her down and held her there. "Now, where did they stop?" Namigi asked as he held Cynder down. "They only said your parents died in the war." Cynder panicked, she knew damn well she was in a lot of trouble. Namigi's growling increased and very a lot more ferocious. Cynder thought he was going to hurt her. Namigi let her go and got off her. He walked away from her and didn't say a word.

"Namigi I'm sorry." Cynder said as her tears started to form. Namigi stopped and looked at her. "Cynder. I never thought I would have to say this, nor did I think for one minute I would have to tell you how it happened. I had hoped I wouldn't have to." Namigi fully faced Cynder. "Cynder... My parents died because of you." Cynder's eyes widened. She had just heard Namigi say that she killed them, her mate's parents died by Cynder's own paws. "The war was in our favour, Dad was the strongest there, but just when Dad attacked the leader. You showed up." Cynder began to back away from Namigi as he walked forward. "I was there, I watched as you had him in your mouth, and killed him. My mother attacked you in full rage. And you threw her aside as if she was a dragonfly. I watched as all the dragons fought and died by your paws. And then you found me." Cynder had he back to the wall and Namigi was closing in very slowly. "You stood there and looked down at me... looked into my eyes, and crushed my father's neck." Cynder's memory of that night flooded her mind. But it wasn't hers Namigi was showing her his memory. She stood there and watched as Cynder slaughtered all the dragons that opposed her, and then watched as she saw the hatchling's anger grow. Watched as it attacked her, and even watched as she threw the hatchling aside with her tail. The hatchling hit the trees and fell to the ground.

Cynder walked over to the hatchling. "Did you think for one minute, that you could beat me? Huh, save your anger, save your sorrow. When you are old enough we will meet again. And I will kill you." Cynder said to the hatchling just before it lost consciousness. The memory stopped and Cynder opened her eyes to see Namigi's blood red eyes. "Now you know." Namigi said as he walked off. "You never did love me did you?" Cynder said. Namigi stopped then and there. "No." Cynder's eyes were full of sadness. "I do love you. I love the dragon you are. I never blamed you for their deaths Cynder. I blamed one dragon and one dragon only. I will tell you this Cynder. If I had my chance... Malefor would never have been able to fight you and Spyro. I would have torn his head clean off his neck for putting me through all the pain I've been through. If you ask me; he was lucky to fight you and Spyro. You two showed him mercy; you two fought him with honour. Me, I would have tortured him to the point where he would be begging me for mercy." Cynder was scared beyond belief, she could clearly picture Namigi standing over Malefor as he begged for mercy, and then Namigi would have swung his tail blade and severed his head clean off his neck.

Namigi took in a deep breath to calm down. "But, I would have ended up regretting it later. If I did kill him, I would be no better off the Malefor himself." Cynder was pleased that Namigi realized that as much a Malefor caused death, if Namigi did what he said he would. He knew Malefor didn't need to die that way. Namigi walked up to Cynder and looked at her with a worried expression. "Please don't feel responsible for their death. After all it wasn't your fault. Plus, they died as the heroes they were." Namigi said as he wrapped his wings around Cynder. "But I..." "Blame yourself, I punish you severely." Namigi said as he rested his head on hers. "I hurt you when you were a hatchling." Cynder said as she buried her head in Namigi's chest. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better about it?" Namigi asked. "Not that I can think of." Cynder replied as tears ran down her face. "I may have an idea." Namigi said. "What could that..." Cynder froze when she felt Namigi's sharp end of his tail blade run up her back very slowly.** "Mwahaha." **Cynder heard Namigi's voice in her head. "Ok! Ok! I get the hint. I won't blame myself for that day." Cynder screamed as she backed away from Namigi.

"Aww, I thought you would like a good spanking. Too bad then." Namigi said with a smile. "Now who's the evil one in this relationship?" Cynder said as she looked at Namigi's evil smile. "Hey, you're the one that always seduces me every night." Namigi said. "Oh, so you're saying you don't enjoy my company? Aww poor baby." Cynder teased as she patted Namigi's head. Namigi smiled when Cynder walked past him, Cynder swung her hips purposely to grab Namigi's attention. Cynder would soon regret that. Namigi drew his tail blade up and without any warning it hit Cynder's ass with the blunt side hard. Cynder jumped and rubbed her back side with her wings, and looked at Namigi.

Namigi was looking up at the window whistling, pretending that nothing happened.

"**THAT'S IT!" **Cynder yelled and tackled Namigi full force. The two guardians that were eavesdropping on the two dragons had heard Cynder's roar and they jumped away from the door as they heard something was ruching to the door. Suddenly the door shattered to pieces and Namigi had been thrown through the door. The two guardians watched in horror as Cynder walked through the door way cracking her dragon knuckles before returning onto all fours. Cynder walked over Namigi and left him wounded on the ground.

Volteer and Cyril ran to Namigi. "Namigi are you ok?" they both asked. "Note to self: Never piss her off again." Namigi said before losing consciousness. "We need a doctor!" Cyril yelled.

**C/N (Character's Notes): **

**Namigi****: Ouch that hurt, you may think this is a bit weird having one of the characters talking to you. Don't worry though I'm still the author. I just want to say that Namigi has put a lot of thought into this story and by now you hopefully have fallen in love with this story, if not please tell the author what can be improved and what the characters need, I'm sure he will listen after all I'm his creation and act much like him. Just not a nice to everyone. (Thanks a lot Namigi).**

**Cynder: ****Namigi who the hell are you talking to? And did I just hear you bag out the Author? Do you need another beating?**

**Namigi:**** Ah. No I don't need another OUCH!**

**Cynder:**** Terribly sorry, and I also apologise for my mate's behaviour. Please leave the author some reviews and advice if he lacks any skills or information that wish to see in further chapters. If he is anything like Namigi, he will listen. Let's just hope he doesn't have his attitude. Have a wonderful day or night. Let's go you. (Grabs Namigi and drags him off.)**

**A/N: What the hell? NAMIGI! CYNDER!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Consequence: Namigi's fury!

**A/N: Hi I'm terribly sorry for the mistake I made with chapter 10 since I accidently repeated chapter 9, it is fixed now so you should be happy with it (I hope). And thanks to Cynder and Namigi stealing my section at the end of Chapter ten, I've decided I'll let them have that section. So I'm only doing this section from now on. Enjoy please leave me reviews.**

Namigi's head was spinning. Cynder had done one hell of a number on him, after he had whipped her in the guardian hall. She didn't know however that she put him in the dragon clinic. Namigi's doctor that was assigned to him, seemed shocked to see Namigi, she said that even for a dragoness Cynder was still a force to be reckoned with despite the fact she was no longer under the influence of Malefor. Namigi knew it was true; he wasn't worried though, not about Cynder anyways. The thing that worried him was; what if their offspring was exactly like Cynder, or even worse? Namigi pictured a hatchling all ways hitting him on the head and shouting at him if he did something wrong. Namigi chuckled at the thought.

The doctors said that due to the injury Cynder had inflicted on him, he was not allowed to leave. Namigi was thankful, after all most of his injuries came from the night before. The night he found out he was going to be a father. Namigi sat there on the bed and a red crystal had been broken to heal Namigi, his legs were wrapped in think cloths and his neck, he also had the top of his head wrapped up considering Cynder had punched him in the head hard before sending him through the door, of the guardian hall. The room was bright and Namigi had a clear view of the city below.

Suddenly sounds could be heard throughout the building. "Ah, Cynder? You can't see him yet he's still recovering." A dragon said. Namigi thought the dragon sounded familiar, it sounded like another dragoness. "Come on Ember. I promised you that you get to meet him didn't I?" Cynder said. "Yes, but he's recovering after you placed him here in the hospital." Ember said. "Oh, so that's who the voice belonged to." Namigi said to himself quietly. The door swung open and Cynder and a pink dragoness entered the room followed by a red dragon and the nurse that was looking after Namigi.

"I'm very sorry Namigi. I couldn't..." "It's perfectly alright. I don't mind visitors, especially if one of them happens to be a mean dragoness." Namigi laughed before Cynder walked up to him and starred him down. "Alright. Fine I'll shut up about it." Namigi said knowing he'd get another hit across the head. Cynder just smiled and pecked him a kiss on his sore head. Namigi looked past Cynder and saw the two dragons standing in the door way. "Hi." Namigi said to the two dragons. He noticed the red one was shacking and the pink one had a worried smile on her face, causing Namigi to feel a little sad. Cynder could feel his sadness since they were mated and it was one of their marks abilities, and turned around to her friends. "Come on guys he won't bite. I've already told him about you two and he's very sorry about the first impression you got." Namigi felt a little better by Cynder's words. The two dragons walked in the room. "Hello. I'm very sorry about the first time we meet, and I'm guessing you're the dragoness that comforted Cynder, after I ran..." Cynder cut Namigi off by hitting his head, but softly. "It's fine. But I warn you, if you do something like that again... Spyro won't be going after you." Ember said. Flame just looked a Ember knowing that when she was pissed off she was exactly like Cynder.

"Oh he won't. He's learned his lesson after he came back." Cynder said with a smile. "Yeah, you enjoyed your punishment way too much if you ask me." Namigi said as he scratched the ground with his claw while looking at the ceiling. The two dragons looked at Cynder as she blushed. "Namigi!" Cynder yelled as she looked at him. "Woops, slip of the tongue, oh wait." "Namigi, I swear if you breathe another word..." Cynder stopped mid-sentence as she lifted her paw a showed her claws. "Alright fine, I'll stop playing around." Namigi said as he looked all innocent. "Well, you two seem perfect for each other. Both of you seem to love joking around." Flame laughed before Ember elbowed him in the chest. "I agree, but still Flame. Don't say that." Ember said as she patted Flames head. Cynder looked at the two 'friends' and noticed something. "Hang on one moment." Cynder said as she walked up to the two dragons. Cynder looked at their necks and noticed the two dragons had binding marks. "Well it's about time you two. I was worried I'd have to lock you two in the same room before one of you made a move. When did this happen?" Cynder said when she realised the two had mated. Ember and Flame blushed. They hoped Cynder wouldn't find out yet.

"After Spyro left us alone in his lounge." Flame said shyly. "What? You mean you two did it in his own house?" Cynder asked shocked. "NO! He made a move when we decided to leave Spyro's house and go home. "Ah, so Flame finally showed some back bone, bout time you sly dragon." Cynder said as she patted the red dragon who was blushing furiously. "Remind you of someone?" Namigi said to Cynder as he recalled that night in the cave. "Hey, not my fault I'm so irresistible." Cynder said back to Namigi. Namigi just rolled his eyes, knowing that wasn't the case. He was going to say the truth but he chose not to, knowing Cynder would most likely kill him. **"So you call, pushing me against a wall and basically persuading me, irresistible? Seems more like rape." **Namigi said telepathically. **"You enjoyed it as much as I did, so it wasn't rape, and besides, you could have always stopped me." **Cynder answered back in her seductive tone.

The four dragons spent the day talking about themselves. Ember and Flame were surprised to find out Namigi was in fact Noble and that he chose a non-noble as a mate. Namigi told them everything about himself and his past. He did tell them about that night with his village and his former girlfriend Krystal, and what she did fir Namigi to slay her. After that, the two dragons decided it was getting late and they should return home. They left Namigi and Cynder alone.

"I think that went well." Cynder said as she looked at her still sore mate. "Glad someone thinks so." Namigi said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Cynder asked with concern. "I just can't shake the feeling I said something wrong." Namigi said as his expression showed he was in thought. "I noticed Ember seemed on edge about something I said." "Pay her no mind, she's always like that. You said nothing wrong." Cynder said as she nuzzled Namigi's neck. "If you say so, then I won't worry." Namigi said. "Plus, our hatchlings won't be that mean to you." Namigi's eyes shot open. "You were reading my thoughts?" Namigi asked shocked. "Yep. Don't worry I won't allow them to pick on you, after all that's my job." Cynder laughed. "Ok, whatever you say. So what are you going to do now, you know I'm not allowed to leave the hospital tonight?" Namigi asked. "I know, that's why I'm sleeping here with you." Namigi was worried now. He knew what happens to a dragoness when they're pregnant, their hormones go through the roof and they don't stop seducing their mate.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry I'll let you rest for awhile, I'll keep myself on a leash." Cynder said as she laid down next Namigi. Namigi smiled and wrapped his wing around Cynder. Cynder wrapped her tail around Namigi's and kissed him before they went to sleep.

**Ember and Flame:**

Ember and Flame arrived at their house. They opened the door and entered. "Are you hungry Flame?" Ember asked as she looked at her mate. "Ah, yes. Are you?" He replied. Ember nodded and walked in the kitchen. Flame entered after her. "Would you like a paw?" Flame asked. "Heheh, well if you want to help. You can light the fire please, and then go grab a sheep please." Ember said with a smile. "Ok." Flame said happily. He lit the fire then went out to get a sheep for dinner.

"Hmm, He seemed to be a little worried about Namigi, I wonder why?" Ember said five minutes after Flame left. **"Why does Cynder like Namigi? Is it because of his joking nature, his frightful attitude when he stood before Spyro that day, or is it because he's a black dragon like her?" **Ember herd Flames thoughts. "Flame seems to be worried, I guess I can't blame him, after all Namigi did kill Krystal, but he did say she left him no choice. I should try and explain to Flame that we have to trust Cynder's judgement. After all, she does seem to keep Namigi under control." Ember laughed as she remembered Cynder hitting Namigi as he embarrassed her.

Soon Flame returned with two sheep. He decided Ember might be hungrier than him. "Wow, you out done yourself." Ember said as she saw the two sheep. "I thought you may be hungrier than me." Flame said hoping Ember wouldn't find his comment offensive. "Oh, so you're saying I'm fat?" Ember said with an evil look. Flames panicked, and shook his head. "Relax, I'm playing around. I know you mean well." Ember said with a smile. Flame relaxed and gave Ember the sheep. Ember placed the sheep on the fire, and then turned to Flame. "Flame I was listening when you were thinking about Namigi and Cynder. Flame was shocked. "Look Flame, I know you mean well and I know you're worried that Namigi will hurt Cynder. But Cynder trusts him, I've never seen her that happy before. You saw her cuddle up to Namigi as he talked about himself." Ember said as she stood in front of Flame. "I know but, there's something about Namigi that I don't get." Flame said. "And what might that be?" Ember asked with concern, she knew Flame was always right when he had a hunch about something and she was getting worried. "He's a Noble, and he's a black dragon like Cynder. But what I don't get is; why she likes him, and something about Namigi seems off. I just don't know what it is." Flame said with great concern. "Yes I know what you mean. As I looked into his eyes, it was as if someone else was looking at us, not the dragon that was sitting there." Ember said. "I'll go to the library tomorrow. I'll try and find some information about him. He's a noble so there is bound to be a lot of information about him somewhere." Flame said. "Ok bookworm." Ember said before serving dinner.

**Cynder and Namigi:**

"Achoo!" Namigi yelled as he sneezed. "Getting a bit cold?" Cynder asked. "No, it's not that." Namigi answered. "Heh, someone must be talking about you." Cynder laughed as she placed her head over Namigi's neck. "Yeah right, like someone would be talking about me." Namigi laughed.

The next day:

**Flame:**

Flame scanned book after book after book. Trying to find something about Namigi, he almost gave up before a book fell on his head after he placed a book back on the shelf. "Ow." Flame said as he scratched his head. He looked at the book and noticed it was a black book, it read; Darkness Dragons by Marcus, the 24th Darkness dragon. Flame was interested in the book; he took note of the book and picked it up. He walked over to the table and opened the book with his claws careful not to rip the thick pages.

"I, Marcus the 24th darkness dragon in existence and a Noble like all Darkness dragons before me, am honoured to write my book in history. Darkness dragons have existed as Noble dragons throughout time. We never used our powers for personal gain and we are born once every thousand years. This was not the case however. As a noble I chose a noble dragoness as tradition, she was a shadow dragon named Sapphire, she was the most beautiful dragoness I had ever laid eyes on. After ten years of being together, we mated and a year later she bore me a fine son. After our son hatched, the entire dragon realm was shocked to learn he was a Darkness dragon like myself. We were overjoyed to have bore a Darkness dragon in less than a hundred years. It was unheard of, but I didn't care, I loved my son with all my heart. We named him 'Namigi'; he was young and very smart despite his young age. A week after he hatched, he showed signs of pride, honour and compassion for every living creature. One day when his mother and he were out, they were attacked by grumblings. Sapphire tried with all her might to protect her son, but she was over powered by riptocs. Suddenly Namigi let out a roar and with one breath his Darkness erupted from him, instantly slaying all the enemies that opposed him. His mother loved him very much and was saved by our young hatchling.

However our son was not like the other Nobles, he refused all the noble classes. We pleaded with him to take them, but he always refused. One day I lost my nerve and ordered him to tell me why he refused the classes. To my surprise he simply answered: "I would rather, work hard and live like a normal dragon, and not have all these benefits because I see them as a way of greed and lack of opportunity." Those words brought such happiness to my heart. The other dragon nobles apart from me and Sapphire opposed our son's decision. But we didn't deny his wish. He attended different schools, since Darkness dragons could use more than one element. Namigi was special he was born in the year of the dragon and had the ability to use convexity. I could not be prouder of my son. He grew smarter each day and made lots of friends. When he learned I was going to be the guardian of darkness he was so proud. But when the war, started he changed, he became aggressive and when the enemy invaded the city. He showed them no mercy.

I was proud of my son, but the nature he showed when he face an enemy, was like nothing I have ever seen, if he fought friend or foe, he would win. No one not even I stood a chance against my son. I loved him with all my heart and I still do to this day.

Today, I leave for war. This war has gone on long enough, the dragon temple was under siege and I fear the purple dragon egg, has been destroyed. Today we take back Avalar, today we fight. My son, as much as it pains me to see, He will join battle, he has to in order to win this war, he must stand against the evil that threatens this world long enough for the purple dragon to hatch and grow old enough for it to defeat the evil that stirs over the horizon."

Flame read on shocked at the stories Namigi was described in. He was a legend, people started to believe the purple dragon wasn't needed. And then he read the last entry Marcus wrote.

"Today I see the war being finished. We have pushed their defences back and slain millions of enemies. Gaul doesn't stand a chance; Namigi has saved my tail many times in this war, as I have his. We have unconfirmed reports however, that the enemy now has a dragon. We wait to see if these reports are true, if they are, it won't matter. Namigi will not see battle today however, I know it pains him to feel left out, but it's for his own good. This will be my last entry, till after the war."

Marcus, 24th Darkness Dragon soon to be Guardian of Darkness

And proud Father of Namigi, 25th Darkness Dragon.

Flame closed the book. He could not believe what he had just read. Namigi was a war hero at a young age. But the war was not one. If Namigi fought like he did back then, why didn't he fight Malefor? He could have easily overpowered him if he wanted to. Flame saw this as a subject only Namigi could answer. "I will ask him the next chance I get." Flame said.

**Namigi:**

Namigi opened his eyes to find that Cynder was no longer by his side. "She must have left early." Namigi as he got up. He looked out the window and noticed it was not morning. "What? It's afternoon already?" Namigi was shocked; he had slept through most of the day. Namigi jumped of his bed, and tore the bandages off him. Namigi was healed and no scars of bruises could be found. Suddenly the door opened and the nurse entered. "Ah, you're awake. Namigi if you'll come with me, I'll get you cleaned up, you do smell after all." The nurse joked. Namigi smiled, although he didn't like the fact she pointed out he smelled, he was in a good mood. He decided to be nicer to everyone from now on. He hated to see everyone afraid of him.

Namigi followed the nurse and she led him to a bath, moles were waiting for him and he was asked to hop into the bath, it was huge; at least five full grown dragons could fit into the bath and there would still be plenty of room. Namigi hopped in the bath and the moles started to wash him. He ignored the fact that they were scratching his tail blade like crazy. He always hated his tail blade getting touched by anyone other than Cynder.

After they washed him they pulled the one thing that Namigi always hated. They wanted to polish him. He hated getting polished because his tail blade always shone way too bright. Even as a hatchling his mother always polished him. He sighed and allowed them. As much as he hated it, he knew it had to be done. Namigi just laid there, as the moles polished and scratched away all the dirt and marks that were left after the bath. Soon after he was shiny and clean. The moles stood back and admired their work. When the nurse came back her mouth looked like it had hit the floor. Namigi didn't like the attention but it was fun to see the reaction he got from anyone that saw him after a polish.

After leaving the hospital he decided to walk around rather then fly. He hadn't done it a very long time, but he liked it. While walking down the streets, he couldn't help notice all the dragonesses starring at him. Namigi was feeling very uncomfortable. He wished he had Cynder by his side, so they would look away. He just ignored them and hopped they saw his seal on his neck if they got to close. Thankfully none of them walked up to him to talk.

He soon reached the guardian villa. As soon as he walked through the door, the dragonesses that lived there, even the apprentices to the guardians and other teachers were shocked at the sight of Namigi.** "For crying out loud, am I that good looking?" **Namigi thought to himself. He then hoped Cynder didn't hear him. Namigi simply ignored the dragonesses that starred at him with their mouths wide open. He walked to the door that led to the Guardian hall and noticed it was fixed. The doors were opened and he saw Cyril, Volteer and Terrador were sitting in their seats as well as a whole load of other dragons sitting in similar seats.

"I see that the guardian assembly has started already." Namigi said as he entered the room. All the guardians that were present turned to see Namigi. All the dragons looked and all the female dragons basically fainted. **"For crying out loud, even the female guardians are gawking. That's it, no more getting polished." **Namigi thought. "Well Namigi, I see you had a good bath and a polish." Cyril said as Namigi walked to the centre of the room. "I guess that was your doing Cyril?" Namigi said as he sat down in the middle of the room. "Yes, we had to make sure you were presentable." Terrador said.

"You did a thorough job of it, I must say. I had the whole city gawking at me as I walked here." Namigi said as he still noticed the female guardians still gawking. It was funny to Namigi, as he noticed more than half of them were sealed. "Yes, well. We should get down to business, I'm sure you'd like to get out of here and enjoy a nice day." Cyril said. Namigi nodded.

"Well, you do know that there are two guardian seats still vacant, and you must know that most of us guardians are unable to defend the dragon realm. Correct?" Terrador asked. "I know where you're going with this, and no I am not considering becoming the Darkness guardian." Namigi said. "This is an outrage!" the guardian of fear screamed. "Yes, you are the only Darkness dragon alive, and you owe it to..." "You will do well not to finish that statement!" Namigi yelled at the guardian of shadow. "You may have filled the space my deceased mother had, but even as a guardian you will not say anything about my family. You all know the consequences if you do. Cyril and Volteer only got away with it, because they were addressing my mate, and luckily for them... they gave her as little information as possible." Terrador simply looked at the two guardians sitting next him and they looked away. "Namigi. We apologise, but you know your duty, you also know your status. You have been missing after the war, and now you stand before the guardian council, making threats. I now know that you are still upset about everything and you have brought the guardians a lot to think about." Terrador said when looking back at Namigi. "I know you all are wondering why I'm like this. I also know you all will not give up, also I know you all will be choosing a new guardian for each element, but I apologise but... I will not take my father's place." Namigi said as he got up and began to head for the door.

"Namigi, you dare turn your back on your family's honour? What about your duty as a Noble, let alone a Darkness dragon? Your Father would be ashamed!" the guardian of Shadow said. All the guardians looked at the guardian. Namigi stopped dead in his tracks. Black flames emanated from his body, like a dark aura surrounding him. "THAT IS IT!" Namigi turned and launched at the Shadow guardian, he talked him to the wall and held the dragon there by its throat. Terrador, Cyril and two other dragons shot up and held Namigi. "Namigi it's not worth it!" the guardian of light yelled, as she tried to pull Namigi's paw of the shadow guardian.

Namigi's eyes were a bright green and his aura was still there. Namigi let go of the shadow guardian and walked off to the door. Before opening it, he turned around. His eyes turned back to red and the aura disappeared. "In three weeks... you are to organise a tournament... all of you against me... plus two more fighters. It will be split into rounds. I'll make you all a deal. Win: I will replace my father. Lose: you will never ask me to replace him again." Namigi opened the door and walked out.

The guardians looked at the shadow guardian. "You are very lucky he spared you Dev." Volteer said. "Yes, you're lucky." The guardian of light said. "Next time try to keep that big mouth of yours shut. Now look at the mess you've gotten us into." The guardian of fear stated. "What are we to do Terrador? You know Namigi only fights to the death." Cyril said as he turned to his friend. "It seems Namigi has issued the consequence, no thanks to Dev. I suppose we will have to organise it." Terrador said. "WHAT?" Dev yelled. "I will plead Namigi, not to fight to the death. It I will try to make a normal tournament." Terrador said as he walked towards the door.

**C/N:**

**Cynder:**

**Namigi! What have you done? Are you really going through with this?**

**Namigi: **

**They all knew the consequences of talking about my family. I issued it after the war.**

**Cynder:**

**But...**

**Namigi:**

**NO BUTS ABOUT IT! Please leave reviews about this chapter and the author is really sorry about the mix up with chapter nine and ten. Have a wonderful day. Now if you'll excuse me if have to prepare for the tournament. *storms out of the room.**

**Cynder:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Namigi's Offer

**A/N: The last chapter was brutal and Cynder didn't have much involvement in it, but in this chapter you will see that Namigi opens up to a dragon and offers him a choice. What could it be? Well you'll just have to read on. Enjoy this chapter.**

Namigi had stormed off and Terrador was following him. Namigi stopped when he realised Terrador. "What do you want? Aren't you supposed to be organizing the tournament?" Namigi said as he turned around. "Namigi please reconsider." Terrador pleaded. "After what happened back there? You have to be joking. You know damn well, just like the rest of the guardians back there what would happen if one of you guardians spoke of my family. I spared Cyril and Volteer because Cynder asked them too many questions." Namigi said. "Then don't make it a fight to the death." Terrador asked. "Hmph." Namigi walked off.

While walking down the street Namigi was still being noticed by everyone, they turned away quickly because Namigi had that 'look at me I kill you' expression. Namigi knew they all felt uncomfortable, so he decided to walk down the alley ways. After ten minutes of walking, Namigi was stopped by a dragoness. He looked up to see Cynder, and boy was she pissed.

"NAMIGI! Why has Terrador told me you challenged all the guardians to a battle to the death?" Cynder yelled. All the citizens couldn't believe what they heard. "They knew very well what would happen if they talked about my family. I made the rule after the war. After I returned from that day. I said it in front of all those guardians, and if they think for one minute; that getting my mate to try and talk me out of my decision, they're sadly mistaken." Namigi's words sent chills through Cynder as well as everyone who was watching. "Now if you'd excuse me... I have to train." Namigi said as he walked off.

Namigi walked through Warfang, he didn't realise someone was behind him. "Excuse me." A voice said from behind Namigi. Namigi turned around and found Flame was the dragon behind him. "What is it Flame?" Namigi said as he gave Flame that look he had the day Flame first saw Namigi. Flame hesitated he had caught Namigi at one hell of a bad time. "Flame, tell me now, because this is going to be your last chance before I leave Warfang for a while." Namigi said. "Ah, I was wondering, where were you, when Malefor was still around?" Flames question brought a smile to Namigi. "Why do you ask?" Namigi questioned, he hadn't received that question in a long time. "Because, you fought in that battle when Cynder appeared. From what I heard, you could have easily overpowered Malefor and a lot more lives would not have ended." Flame said. Namigi was beside himself. **"Cynder wouldn't have told anybody. Would she?"**Namigi thought how Flame knew that he was in that battle. "How do you know that? That's privileged information you found out Flame." Namigi asked. "I found this book." Flame said as he revealed what he was carrying. Namigi's eyes widened when he looked at the book. "You read my Father's book then. Well there's a surprise. If you must know I was training. Yes, I could have stopped Malefor, but I would have lost some of myself after destroying him." Namigi said. Flame didn't understand but he decided not to ask any more questions.

Namigi looked at Flame as if he was thinking. "Flame, how strong are you?" Namigi asked. "Huh?" Flame said. "It's a simple question Flame, how strong do you think you are?" Flame still didn't get it. Namigi sighed. "How good a fighter do you believe you are?" Flame finally understood. "Well, I like fighting, it's just..." Flame stopped. "I can't fight when so many eyes are watching me, I freeze." Flame said a bit embarrassed. Namigi smiled. "Flame, do you want to become the next fire guardian?" Flame was shocked. "Yes, but I don't think I'm capable to." Namigi laughed. "Flame I'll make you a deal. Train with me and I guaranty you will be the next fire guardian." Flame was even more shocked he had just read what Namigi was capable of as a hatchling, what he could do now scared him. "Why...me?" Flame asked. "Because, you wish to become a guardian, I can help you become stronger; I can make it so you don't freeze when a crowed is watching you fight. I can even give you the strength to defeat any opponent without you having to kill them, and the strength to protect everything you hold dear." Namigi looked right into Flames eyes and had promised him power and confidence.

Flame hesitated and Namigi saw this. "I don't want an answer straight away. Think it over, talk about with Ember. You have three days, and this is a once in a life time choice and I will not offer this choice again. If you choose to come, you can back out at any time, if you choose not to, don't come back asking me. Three days. If you choose to become stronger, head to the Avalar forest and shoot three fire balls in the air. I will find you and we will begin." Namigi said as he began to walk off. "Have a good day now." Namigi said. "Oh yeah. The way you can become guardian, is to beat a guardian in a fight. I have a tournament because they talked about my family, it's a fight to the death, but; if you decide to join me, I'll make a fight till the opponent is unable to continue."

Flame stood there, Namigi just offered training. Flame walked home, Namigi's words running in his head. Gave Flame a choice; either he trains with Namigi or all the guardians, all the people who protected Avalar will die. As Flame entered his house he found Cynder there crying and Ember was on the couch. Ember looked at Flame. "Where were you?" Ember asked. Cynder got up and looked at Flame; she noticed Flame looked like he had seen a ghost. "You spoke to Namigi, didn't you?" Cynder asked as she got up. "What did he say to you Flame?" Cynder asked. Flame sat down and told them strait out, what Namigi told him. Cynder was shocked and couldn't believe her ears. "HE WHAT!" Cynder yelled. Ember was as shocked as Cynder.

Cynder and Ember looked at each other then at Flame. "Do it." Ember said. "What? Ember he will kill him." Cynder said. "I don't think he will Cynder. Besides, if Flame doesn't; all the guardians plus the two other fighters they choose will die." Cynder seemed to understand where Ember was coming from. "Flame please, accept Namigi's offer. Promise me you will see it through." Ember said. Flame took in a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it." Flame said Cynder and Ember both gave Flame a hug.

The next day Flame left early, he flew as fast as he could and landed in Avalar forest. Three shots of fire came from Flame. Suddenly a dragon flew down and landed in front of Flame. "So what's your decision?" Namigi asked. "I will do it, on one condition." Flame said. "You have to guaranty that the tournament will not be a fight to the death, for all the matches." Namigi smiled. "Fine. But I will warn you, in order to make you stronger the any fire dragon in Warfang, I need to break you." Flame nodded. "In order for you to be that strong, you will rid yourself of fear, forget pain, forget everything you know, but you have to keep the one goal you wish. Knowing you, it's to protect Ember correct?" Namigi asked. "Yes." Flame said. "Not anymore, your new goal is to protect everyone, even if it costs you your own life. Understand?" Flame was surprised. He now knew Namigi meant well, even if he seemed heartless at times, he still had his goals. "Yes, I understand perfectly... Master." Flame said with a smile. Namigi smiled, he felt honoured to be called a Master. "Well then, let's begin. I warn you though, the next three weeks will be the most difficult and bone breaking weeks of your life." Namigi said. "I'm ready Master." Flame said.

**C/N:**

**Cynder:**

**So, how does it feel to have a pupil? **

**Namigi:**

**Exciting, you put him up to his little request didn't you?**

**Cynder:**

**Yep, upset?**

**Namigi:**

**No. Want to know why?**

**Cynder:**

**Why?**

**Namigi:**

**Because you're going to be screaming Master in a couple of minutes.**

**Cynder:**

**If you think you can keep up big boy.**

**Namigi:**

**You're gonna regret that. Come here.**

**A/N:**

**Oi! I didn't give you two this section so you can be dumbasses!**

**Cynder:**

**Oh, feeling a bit jealous? Poor Namigi he's feeling left out.**

**Both Namigis:**

**I resent that!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Let the tournament begin!

A week had passed since Namigi and Flame left Warfang, Cynder informed the guardians that Namigi was not going to allow the tournament to be a death match, and this brought a sense of relief throughout Warfang. Terrador addressed to all of Warfang, that there was to be a tournament between the guardians and two other dragons of their choice, against the war hero Namigi. All of Warfang cheered, when Terrador stated what the stakes were. Terrador said that if the Guardians won against Namigi, he would become the Darkness guardian, if not Namigi was free to do as he pleased. Warfang knew Namigi refused to take on the role of guardian and they all supported the guardians.

Meanwhile, far away from Warfang. Two dragons were battling each other. Fire shot from all directions as the two dragons ducked, dodged and weaved from each other's fire attacks. "Come on Flame. Is that the best you have?" Namigi said as he dodged Flame's attack and appeared next to the fire dragon. Flame dodged Namigi's fire breath and countered with multiple fire missiles. Namigi deflected them and sent them hurling towards Flame. Flame used his tail and sliced the missiles in half. As the missiles disappeared, Namigi breathed his fire beam and it made contact. Flame fell to the ground, he wasn't hurt badly but Namigi still worried for his pupil.

Flame got up and smiled. "Heh, you've gotten a lot stronger within a week Flame." Namigi commented as he patted his pupil on the head. "All thanks to you master." Flame said with his smile. Flame had grown quite a bit since he had left Warfang; his muscles grew a little and he got a bit taller. He also was a lot more confident in battle. Namigi was very proud by his progress; he felt more like a father than a teacher. He removed the thought from his mind however. Namigi considered Flame as a friend rather than a pupil and he made sure Flame always knew it.

"Well, I believe you can defeat most of the fire dragons in Warfang, but I know Spyro would still be more than a match for you Flame." Flame seemed a bit surprised, if Namigi thought Flame was still no match for Spyro, he knew he couldn't defeat a guardian as well. "But, I have a plan. I'm gonna teach you a technique that, while you learn it and eventually master it, you will gain a lot of; strength, endurance and agility." Namigi said as he walked to the middle of their training area. "It's difficult to explain, let alone teach, but showing you would give you a fare idea. Just don't move." Namigi said. Namigi summoned dojo dolls. (The same ones from TLoS: New beginning). And they appeared on the other side of the area. Flame didn't believe Namigi could hit them from his distance without using fire missiles, but he watched his Master.

Namigi took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he did, Flame could feel the air start to warm up. He watched as an aura formed around Namigi's body, and it quickly grew. As the aura grew a circle of fire appeared around Namigi. Flames started to cover Namigi's body and Namigi opened his eyes. He brought his tail up and quickly spun around in a circle. The circle of fire grew and turned into a giant fire tornado. The tornado rushed towards the dolls as they tried to run. The tornado was too fast for them to escape. A huge explosion of fire happened as the tornado connected with the dolls. Flame watched as all the trees that made the boarder of the clearing disintegrate from the fire.

The fires died down and Namigi stood were the tornado had connected with the dolls. He was smiling and Flame stood there in shock. "That is what you're going to spend the next two weeks learning my friend." Namigi said as he walked to Flame. "But, I can't use that against the guardians and Spyro in the tournament; I'd kill everyone in the stadium." Flame said knowing the power of the technique. "You're right, luckily once you've mastered that technique, you won't have to use it." Namigi said as he sat in front of Flame. "I don't want to see you use that technique, unless you feel there is no way you will survive the battle. And I mean, if a war does come again, and you know there is no way you can win and you know you won't live. Use it." Namigi made his point very clear; he knew Flame didn't like to use a lot of power to destroy an enemy. He also knew that if the enemy was stronger than Flame, or there was too many for him to handle, Flame would not survive. Flame nodded in agreement, knowing Namigi meant well, and that he was looking out for his friend and pupil.

"Well, stand in the middle of the area." Namigi said to Flame. Flame did as he was asked and stood in the middle of the area. "Now, close your eyes. Picture yourself being surrounded by fire. Picture the fire wrapping itself around you. Forget suffering, forget anger. Let the fire channel through you." Flame did as Namigi instructed, he could feel warm, and he felt the fire in his body grow. "Think of something you cherish, think of your future, the fire should feel your passion, it should feel like it's burning with passion." Flame pictured Ember, he pictured his future with her, he saw her smile, and her loving smile was enough to make him feel safe. He felt the flames emanating from his body. Namigi watched as a bright red aura surrounded Flame. "Now draw a circle around you as the flames are embracing your body, picture the fire swirling around you like a vortex." Namigi said, and as Flame listened, Namigi saw a circle burst around Flame. Namigi summoned more dojo dolls and they appeared in the same place as before.

"Open your eyes, and release all your feelings, allow the fire to control you." Flame opened his eyes, and as he did the fire shot up around his body. Namigi was impressed, Flame used the technique. Flame shot forward and the explosion happened as he connected with the dolls. He watched as the dolls disintegrated and the fire suddenly vanished. Flame looked at Namigi and Namigi was smiling. "Congratulations, with a little practise, you will be able to use that without having to think about everything you just did. And it will be stronger than the one you just performed. Let's get started then." Namigi said as he moved next to Flame.

The weeks passed slowly as Namigi and Flame trained. Warfang prepared the stadium for the tournament. The guardians trained and Spyro was asked to participate. Ember and Cynder tried to contact Namigi and Flame, but they had no success. They decided to ask Cyril why they couldn't reach them, when they did, Cyril simply answered. "They have restricted their minds from you two. Namigi most likely taught Flame how." Ember and Cynder were not impressed. Cynder promised they were ok, and that she would punish Namigi when he got back for making them worry.

Cynder was asked to participate in the tournament, but she refused, she said she normally would but, since she was pregnant Namigi would be furious if she out herself in harm's way. The guardian of time accepted her decision and said she was wise to object.

Finally the day arrived and Namigi and Flame had taken a day off from training so they could gather their strength. All of Warfang attended the tournament and waited for it to start. All of Avalar was invited and the Cheetah tribe, moles and dragons filled the stadium seats. Cynder and Ember sat in the honour seat giving to them by Terrador. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and Cynder grew weary, Terrador announced that Namigi would show up. And the stadium doubted Namigi was still alive, they didn't know Namigi returned to Warfang and they all believed he had died in that war. When the crowd grew angry thinking they had all been lied to, the Stadium doors opened and a black dragon walked in the stadium arena. The entire crowd was gobbed smacked to see the dragon; was shiny and seemed to be in one hell of a good mood. Cynder's eyes widened when she noticed the dragon was Namigi, she noticed all the female dragons were all starring at Namigi and some even fainted. Namigi was late because he went and had a bath and a polish.

"I'm very sorry I'm late everyone, I'm sure most of you are interested to know where I have been for the last fifteen years. I'm sorry but I have returned and that's all that matters. Now down to business. I know the tournament was set up to be a tournament between me, the guardians and two dragons of their choice, but I have a last minute entry. I will be entering my pupil that has been training hard with me for the past three weeks. Flame, can you come here please?" The crowd was shocked to hear, let alone see that Namigi had entered Flame, to fight in the tournament.

Everyone knew Flame to be a shy, wimp of a dragon, who had no backbone and hated to fight in tournaments. They stopped their protests when a red dragon, about the same size as Namigi, and had huge muscles and was polished head to tail, enter the arena and stand next to his master. Ember and Cynder were shocked at the sight of Flame. Ember couldn't believe her eyes. Flame looked so determined and showed no signs of shyness.

"Sorry ladies, but he's already taken." Namigi laughed as he pointed to Ember with his tail. Ember blushed as the stadium looked up at Ember and cheered. "Now, if you'll all excuse us. I think the contenders should all announce themselves." Namigi said. The doors on the other side opened and all the guardians and two other dragons entered the arena. The crowd roared in excitement as all the guardians, Spyro and an ice dragon line up and faced Namigi and Flame.

Namigi smiled when he noticed Dev was giving him a dirty look. Namigi noticed the dragon still had a paw mark of the end of his neck. Flame stood there and smiled at Spyro, knowing they would face off in the tournament. Cynder and Ember watched as Namigi and Flame starred their opponents down with their determined expressions.

"Well, what do you think of Namigi now?" Cynder asked Ember. "He seems to have trained Flame quiet a lot, and changed him for the better." Cynder said as she looked at her friend. "I guess I'm going to have to thank him later, and I guess he doesn't need to be punished for blocking us out of their minds." Ember laughed. "Plus, I notice you're drooling at the site of Namigi." Ember teased. Cynder blushed when she realised Ember was right, and wiped the drool away.

The announcer appeared in the middle of the arena. "As of this moment, 'the Warfang Guardian brawl' has begun!" the dragon announced, sending the crowd to cheer in excitement.

**C/N:**

**Cynder:**

**Well, you surely made one hell of an entrance.**

**Namigi:**

**Cynder, you're drooling all over the place, please save it for later. I have to stay focused after all."**

**Cynder:**

**Three weeks of not being satisfied can do that to a dragoness, even a dragon like you.**

**Namigi:**

**Cynder, come on. You know we're supposed to use this section wisely, Namigi was furious with us in the last chapter. Please leave reviews and PM the author if you find anything wrong or like this story so far. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wait for my first round.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Warfang Guardian Brawl

Everyone watched as Namigi and Flame stood before the guardians and the two other dragons. They knew the tournament was going to be the biggest event of the year. The referee announced that the guardians would choose their first contender and Namigi and Flame would decide which one of them will fight first.

The guardians faced each other. "This is unexpected, Namigi has trained flame for three weeks." The guardian of time pointed out. "Yes, but is he as strong as Namigi?" the guardian of wind commented. "Let's find out, Cyril, you're first." Volteer said. "Indeed, I shale go." Cyril announced to the referee. Namigi smiled. "Flame, show them what you now know. Remember; don't use too much energy." Namigi said to his friend. Flame nodded and stepped forward. Cyril walked to the middle of the arena and faced Flame. They brought their tail blades up and crossed them together as a sign of respect.

"You both know the rules: first dragon to be unable to continue loses." The referee said to the two dragons, they both nodded and walked twenty steps away from each other. The other guardians, Spyro and the other dragon walked off the arena and satin the stands. Namigi sat in the gate on his and Flame's side of the arena. "Let the battle begin!" the referee yelled, and the two dragons got into their stances.

Flame waited for Cyril to make the first move, like Namigi had instructed him to do. Namigi taught Flame to study his opponent's movements and strategies. Flame watched as Cyril sped towards Flame and shot four ice shards towards Flame, Flame countered with his fire breath and sliced Cyril's front leg. Ember was shocked to see how fast Flame now was, and how strong. Cyril had also landed a hit and had cut Flame's back. Flame saw an opening and shot two fire missiles at Cyril instantly hitting him. Cyril fell to the floor and as he did, Flame had his tail blade to Cyril's throat.

"That's enough, the winner is Flame." The Referee said as he walked up to the two dragons. The rules were simple, if a dragon had its tail blade to the throat of their opponent while they were on the ground that was game. Flame helped Cyril up and they bowed to each other. The stadium roared in excitement as Flame walked over to Namigi. Ember and Cynder were shocked at Flame's power; he defeated Cyril within three minutes. The guardians were surprised as well.

"Congratulations Flame." Namigi said as his friend sat next to him. Over where the guardians were, they were discussing their next choice. The other ice dragon walked forward and volunteered, the guardians nodded. The ice dragon walked on to the arena and the crowd cheered. The ice dragon was a light shade of blue, his eyes were grey and his tail blade was a blue hook like blade. Namigi got up and walked to the centre. The crowd roared in excitement as Namigi walked in front of the dragon, and the referee greeted them. The two dragons crossed blades and Namigi walked to his spot, as he got into his battle stance, Cynder noticed Namigi had a smile on his face.

"Fight!" the referee yelled, and the ice dragon sent ice blasts at Namigi. Jumped up and spun in mid air, using his wind element, Namigi formed a twister and sent it at the ice dragon. The ice dragon dodged it, and countered with an ice tornado. Namigi landed and quickly dodged it, as he went past the ice tornado, Namigi swung his tail blade, and blood shot out of the tornado. The tornado stopped, and the dragon had blood coming out of his right shoulder. The dragon channelled ice through its body and spun around, as he did his tail blade sent an ice beam towards Namigi. **"Ice blade huh?"** Namigi thought and front flipped, as he used his tail blade to cut the blade beam of ice, the beam separated and Namigi sent his own blade beam at the dragon, but his was a fire one. It connected and the dragon flew on to his back. The dragon didn't get up and Namigi now had his tail blade to his throat. "That's enough, Namigi is the winner." The referee said.

The crowd cheered as Namigi helped the ice dragon off the ground. As before they bowed and left. Namigi didn't go to Flame however, Namigi stood in the centre of the ring. "I think we should step it up a notch." Namigi said. "Guardians, Flame challenges one of you, with the rule in effect." The guardians were beside themselves and the crowd protested. "What, are you serious?" one of the dragons yelled from his seat. Ember didn't know if what Namigi was saying was true or not. Flame walked in the ring and stood next to Namigi. "I have trained Flame in the ways of the ancients, and I can confirm, he is stronger than any fire dragon in this stadium right now. If you accept the terms, Flame will be the first candidate for the position of guardian of fire." Namigi's words made the guardians look at each other. Terrador walked out along with Volteer and Cyril. "Is this true young dragon?" Terrador asked Flame. "Yes sir." Flame answered. The three guardians looked at each other. "You challenge is accepted, but..." Terrador said. "If you win, you will not be the first candidate... but you will be accepted as fire guardian." Volteer said. The crowd was shocked and Cynder and Ember were basically surprised.

"The trial will start tomorrow, you will battle Terrador." Cyril said. Flame smiled and nodded. "Now Namigi, since Flame is no longer battling until his trial, you're now battling by yourself." Terrador said. Namigi just smiled. "I know, that's why I am going to end this..." Namigi stepped back. "The rest of you... will all be battling me... all at once." The crowd, the guardians, Spyro, Ember, Flame and Cynder all were shocked by Namigi's challenge. "Win: I become the Guardian of Darkness. Lose..."

**A/N:**

**Sorry, but this is where the chapter ends. Please leave reviews about the story and I hope you're enjoying yourselves reading this.**

**Namigi:**

**Yeah, you just stopped me saying something cool man. What the hell.**

**Author:**

**It's better for the next Chapter. Besides this makes you seem a lot more cooler.**

**Namigi:**

**I hope so.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Namigi's decision

"Win: I become the Guardian of Darkness. Lose: I will think about becoming the Guardian." The crowd fell silent; Namigi changed his offer to the guardians. The guardians smiled, Namigi didn't say he was not going to be the guardian if he won. Namigi had changed since he trained with Flame, and Cynder loved it. "It seems I have to thank Flame." Cynder said as she looked at her friend.

"We accept your challenge." Volteer said. The other guardians walked onto the arena. Dev didn't seem too happy. "I don't think you're ready to become the guardian Namigi." Dev's words seemed to question Namigi. "So it took me to put you against the wall by your throat for you to finally say you don't want me as the guardian of darkness. Well I change my mind..." Namigi stared at Dev. "The battle, will be between me and you." Namigi's sudden choice made the guardians look at Dev. "You just can't keep that mouth shut can you Dev." The guardian of time said.

"I accept." Dev said as he stepped forward. He knew Namigi was strong, but he wanted to get revenge. Namigi knew Dev was a master of shadow, he also knew Dev's lust for revenge against him was clouding his thoughts. Namigi stepped forward, and Terrador decided he would be the referee.

The crowd grew silent, as they felt the atmosphere between the two dragons heating the air around them; it was as if they couldn't wait to do battle. Terrador was explaining the rules and what was at stake, Namigi couldn't hear Terrador however; Namigi blocked the world from his ears and focused on his opponent. The other guardians were sitting in the stands now, and Flame sat at the gate. Flame knew more than anyone, Namigi was looking forward to this battle. He always seemed to be focusing on something during the weeks they trained, Flame now knew why.

Cynder watched as the dragons crossed blades, and when Namigi got into his battle stance, he had an expression Cynder had never seen on him before; Namigi's expression showed that he couldn't wait for Terrador to start the fight; he couldn't wait to defeat Dev. Namigi seemed to be enjoying himself, as if he knew this fight was going to be the best one he will have fought in his life so far.

As Terrador declared the fight had begun, Namigi snapped out of his trance. Dev had used his fire breath and Namigi was about to get hit. Namigi decided on the breath he was going to use for this battle, he wanted everyone to see his power. Namigi opened his mouth, and a huge black flame erupted from him. The fire cut through Dev's attack and made contact. Dev flew back a couple of meters and got up; as he did he noticed Namigi had disappeared. Suddenly Dev saw black fire behind him and jumped to the side. Dev countered with a shadow strike, and Namigi dodged his attack. Namigi landed away from Dev, and he opened his mouth, this time fire didn't erupt, smoke spread throughout the ring and the two dragons disappeared. The crowd heard clashes of tail blades and fire erupted every now and again. After ten minutes, the smoke cleared and they saw Namigi and Dev were apart from each other. Namigi had cuts all over, as did Dev. The stadium knew they couldn't fight for long. So the two dragons decided to finish this fast.

Dev returned to his battle stance, as Namigi did the same; the crowd watched as the two dragons charged their breaths, they were going to finish the battle with one final attack. Suddenly Dev unleashed a Shadow beam and Namigi unleashed one hell of a giant Darkness beam. The two beams connected and the crowd watched as the two dragons were trying their best to push their beam forwards to hit their opponent. The two dragons pushed their abilities to win, but Namigi was not at his limit. Dev struggled and Namigi looked calm, Namigi's expression turned to an evil smile. Namigi then unleashed his powers and his Darkness beam pushed the shadow beam back. The crowd watched in amazement as the shadow guardian fell to the ground wounded.

"Namigi is the winner!" Terrador said as he entered the ring and walked over to Namigi. Namigi walked past Terrador and stood over Dev. Namigi looked at Dev with his blood red eyes. "You let your anger take control of you Dev." Namigi said. Dev was ashamed at himself, Namigi spoke the truth. "I'm sorry Namigi, I know my anger consumed my judgement and I am very sorry." Namigi smiled and lifted the guardian up. The guardian struggled to stand and two other dragons came to help him. Namigi watched as Dev was escorted from the ring.

"Well young dragon, what are you to do now?" Cyril asked as he walked to Namigi. "Like I said, if you all won, I would become the guardian against my will, if you lost however I would think about it. So if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of thinking to do. Do not expect an answer today though." Namigi said as he walked from the guardians. "He doesn't seem pleased." Spyro said as he walked over to the guardians. "He has all ways hated the idea of becoming the guardian; after all it was going to be his father's title." Cyril explained. "Yes, he has to choose his fate now, such a dragon like Namigi has a lot to think about now, and after all he now has a lot to lose." Volteer said to Spyro.

Later that night the stadium was empty, and Flame was now waiting for Ember to come home. Flame wondered what Ember was going to say when she saw him. The door suddenly opened, and Ember entered the room. Flame had been sitting in the lounge with the fire place lit, and Ember now saw him. "Hi Ember, sorry I'm late." Flame said as Ember walked into the lounge. She had a smile on her, as she walked over to Flame. She ran her paws up Flame's chest, feeling his muscles as she stroked her mate. Flame didn't blush and this surprised Ember, he only gave her a smile. "It seems Namigi did change you." Ember said as she backed up. "You don't like do you?" Flame asked with a sad expression. "No, I love it." Ember replied she then got what she wanted; she made Flame blush. Flame wrapped his wings around Ember and kissed her. They stayed there together for a while before Ember pinned Flame to the ground. "Heh, let's see how much you've changed." Ember said as she got on top of him.

Meanwhile, Namigi had left Warfang again, but he didn't keep the connection he had with Cynder severed. Namigi stood in a clearing staring at two stones. Each one had writing on it. "Hi... Mom and Dad." Namigi said. Namigi was in a cemetery and had visited his parent's graves. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was training to become stronger, so I could protect everyone. I'm sorry though, I couldn't save Volcanica or your village Mom. I'm happy now though... I've returned to Warfang, and I have chosen a mate, I'm sorry if you don't approve but its Cynder. She's different now than when she was under Malefor's control, and I have hatchlings on the way." Namigi continued to talk. "But, I don't know what to do anymore... I know I want to be with Cynder and be there for my hatchling, but I don't feel comfortable in taking your place Dad. I just don't know what I should do." Namigi hung his head trying to think.

"Do what I would son." A voice said. "Father?" Namigi looked up to see his dad standing in front him; his mother was there as well, standing by Marcus's side. "Mom, Dad?" Namigi felt tears come as he saw the ghosts of his parents. "Namigi, we're pleased you're happy and have found a mate. But choose your own fate. Don't worry about the past and focus on the future." Sapphire said to her son. Namigi smiled, he loved his parents very much and wanted them to stay, but he knew they were not really there. Namigi watched as his parents vanished. Namigi looked up into the stars and took a deep breath. "Thank you Mom and Dad, rest in peace, you both deserve it." Namigi felt a drop hit his face; he opened his eyes and noticed it was beginning to rain.

Namigi stood there in the rain, and closed his eyes once more. He loved the rain; it had always brought him peace. No matter how bad he felt, the rain always seemed to wash it away. Namigi walked away from the cemetery and began walking back to Warfang. Suddenly Namigi felt a bit warm. He looked back and noticed a beautiful black dragoness had grabbed his tail. "Heading back to Warfang?" Cynder asked as she smiled at Namigi. "I was going there to find you." Namigi said as he faced Cynder. "Well I came to you. So what now?" Cynder asked as she let go of Namigi. Namigi didn't answer, instead he wrapped his wings around Cynder and kissed her, the kiss was the same as the time Namigi returned to Cynder the day he found out she was pregnant. Cynder kissed Namigi back, and they stood there in the rain. Not caring if they were found, they didn't care for the rain. All that mattered to them was each other.

**C/N:**

**Namigi:**

**Well I have to admit, the author did a good job with this chapter, although more detail could have been put into the fight between me and Dev.**

**Cynder:**

**Too bad, I loved the ending. Please leave reviews or PM the author about the story so far, and tell him if any improvements can be made if you spot anything. Have a nice day.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Struggle: The chance at Guardian

**Namigi & Cynder**

Namigi opened his eyes to find Cynder curled up next to him, Namigi knew she was sleeping from her soft purring. As he got up, he stretched his body causing all his bones to pop into place. Namigi walked onto the cliff in front of him and Cynder, and starred at the sunrise. **"I know what I have to do. It's just..." **Namigi turned his attention to Cynder, who was still sound asleep. **"What if I'm too busy to help her, and is it the best thing I can do?"** Namigi was lost in thought, he didn't notice Cynder stirring.

He lost his train of thought, when he heard rustling behind him. Namigi turned around to see Cynder was rolling over; she was moving her paws trying to find Namigi's body. Namigi smiled and walked back over to her and ran his tongue up the base of her neck. Cynder moaned, as she slowly woke up, she opened her eyes to see Namigi giving her a loving smile. "Morning my beloved." Cynder said as she kissed his snout. Namigi didn't say anything, instead he pinned her down as she tried to get up. Cynder looked at his paw that he had on her chest, then back at his eyes.

Namigi leant down, and instead of licking her neck; he ran his tongue in a circular motion on her chest. Cynder flinched, and Namigi slowly moved down and rested his head on her belly. Namigi's ear was on her belly, Cynder smiled as she saw Namigi close his eyes and began to purr softly. "Namigi are you sleeping already?" Cynder asked as she ran her tail blade up his back. Namigi opened his eyes and moved up Cynder's body, and letting his scales rub against her body as he did.

Cynder laughed as Namigi tickled her chest, Namigi smiled knowing that Cynder was ticklish. Namigi began kissing Cynder's long neck slowly. Cynder wrapped her legs around Namigi and pulled him down so he was on top of her. Namigi stopped kissing her neck and faced her, she giggled and kissed Namigi, forcing her tongue in his mouth. **"Change of subject; Are you hungry?" **Namigi said to Cynder using their telepathy. **"Yes, but not for food." **Namigi laughed as her heard her say that. Namigi slowly pulled away leaving a trail of saliva that connected their lips. "I'm guessing you're gonna try and be the dominant one here?" Namigi asked as he gave her a loving smile.

Cynder knew Namigi was turned on and he knew she was, by the smell in the air; Cynder was in heat and Namigi knew it. Namigi would never deny Cynder anything she wanted, as long as it would not hurt anyone else. Namigi felt a sharp metal object rub at his leg and looked at it, smiling as he realized it was Cynder's tail blade. Namigi rubbed himself against Cynder's lower area, causing her to moan loudly. "I haven't felt this way in a while Namigi." Cynder admitted as she felt Namigi's dragonhood against her slit. "Well, I can safely say; you're not dominating this time." Namigi laughed. "I'd like some foreplay before you'd do anything." Cynder said lovingly. "What did you have in mind?" Namigi asked while raising an eyebrow.

Cynder got up and turned her back to Namigi, as she did she raised her hind quarters up and lowered her upper half to the ground. "Well, a good spanking may be enough." Cynder said as seductively as possible. "Please, my Master." Cynder begged as she noticed Namigi's questionable look. Namigi smiled as he heard her call him master again. Instead of listening to her begging, Namigi pushed her over. Cynder looked up with disappointment. "Aww, so you're not in the mood?" Cynder said with disappointment. "No, I have something better in mind then a spanking." Namigi said with a seductive tone, Cynder never heard Namigi's seductive tone before and she loved it. Cynder read Namigi's mind to find out what he had in mind, and when she found out, she blushed. "We... we can't do that." Cynder exclaimed. "Watch me." Namigi said as he pressed her down to the ground.

Cynder wanted Namigi's idea; she just didn't know what to do. "But, won't I get hurt?" Cynder asked. "Only if you struggle." Namigi laughed. Namigi raised her back legs up and rubbed her tail hole. Cynder shivered as she felt Namigi's hot dragonhood. "Namigi... it's so... hot." Cynder said as she breathed. Namigi let go of Cynder quickly and had jumped away from her.

"Namigi... is there something wrong?" Cynder asked as she got up and looked at Namigi. Namigi had his right paw to his face and was breathing heavily. "Nam... Namigi?" Cynder was worried and didn't know what was wrong with Namigi; she walked closer to her mate. 'S... Stay back." Namigi said as he fell to the ground. "NAMIGI!" Cynder yelled as Namigi's body hit the floor. As she held Namigi in her front paws, she noticed Namigi was unconscious and wasn't breathing. "NAMIGI PLEASE WAKE UP!" Cynder screamed as tears started to fall.

Meanwhile at Warfang

**Flame & Ember**

"**Where is he? He wouldn't want to miss this fight would he? He promised he would be here."** Flame was worried, thinking Namigi wasn't going to show for his match. Namigi promised Flame during training that he would be there for Flame's match against the Guardian/s, and Namigi never broke a promise on purpose. "Flame is something wrong?" a voice asked. "Yeah, Namigi isn't here yet. Do you know where he is Ember?" Flame asked his beautiful mate. "No I don't know. Sorry babe." Ember replied while looking a bit sad at the fact she couldn't help her mate. "Hey come on now, it's not your fault. I'm sure he'll make it." Flame said as he placed his head to Ember's. Ember looked up at her mate and smiled.

The crowd grew restless, as all the Guardians (beside Cyril and Terrador) had entered their seats in the Guardian podium. The crowd began to cheer as Cyril flew into the stadium ring and landed in the centre. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the 'Warfang Guardian Brawl.' We have a very special round for you all today. Today this round is going to be a match that will decide the fate of the fire dragon: Flame. Young Flame is a spirited and kind dragon who is always there to lend a helping paw, and has also challenged the Guardians on the original terms and conditions. The rules are simple. If Flame wins; he will be the new Fire Guardian!" the crowd cheered and so did Ember. "Lose; Flame will not be Fire Guardian. Now, allow me to introduce a strong, determined and kind dragon, he also happens to be the Earth Guardian: please give a warm welcome to Terrador!" the crowd cheered loudly as Terrador walked into the ring and stopped to the right of Cyril.

Cyril raised his left paw to silence the crowd. "Now the contestant, He is; young, honourable and kind. Please give a warm welcome to Flame the dragon!" the crowd cheered as loud as they could, as Flame walked into the ring and stopped in front of Terrador. They looked into each other's eyes and turned around; they crossed blades showing their respect for one another. As they walked fifteen meters away from each other, they turned around and waited for Cyril's signal. "Let the battle... BEGIN!" Cyril shouted before running off the ring. Terrador stood still and waited for Flame. Flame knew Terrador would wait, and charged towards him. Terrador shot an Earth missile at Flame, which he dodged just before it made contact. Terrador used his tail and hit Flame's side, causing Flame to hit the ground from Terrador's strength, Terrador was about to place his tail against Flame's neck, but Flame saw his chance. Flame grabbed Terrador's tail with his mouth and swung the large dragon off the ground and into the air; Flame then used a technique Namigi had taught him. Flame took a deep breath and flames formed around his body, as Flame launched himself in the air, Terrador spread his wings and regained his balance and saw Flame heading towards him.

Flame spun himself so fast; he now formed a fire disc. The crowd watched as Terrador was hit hard from Flame's fast attack, and had fallen to the ground. Flame landed and as Terrador opened his eyes, he saw a tail blade at his neck. Silence had covered the stadium and Terrador now had a smile on his face. "Th... That's enough." Cyril said as he and Volteer walked into the ring. Flame retracted his tail and helped Terrador up.

"Congratulations young dragon." Terrador said. "Listen up everyone! Flame... you are a kind and strong dragon. Do you swear on your honour as a dragon, to perform every task with wisdom, strength and kindness to the fullest?" Cyril asked. "I swear it on my honour and my life." Flame replied. All the guardians had walked in to the ring and sat alongside Terrador, Cyril and Volteer. "Everyone... please give a warm welcome to the new Guardian of Fire: Flame!" Terrador said to the stadium. The crowd cheered loudly and Ember had tears of joy coming. Flame stood still and Terrador and the other Guardians bowed to Flame. Flame was smiling and bowed to the Guardians. "May the ancestors guide all your decisions, as you protect all the dragon realms with honour." The Guardians said in unison.

Meanwhile in the forest.

"NAMIGI PLEASE WAKE UP, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Cynder shouted as tears were falling from her eyes. As the tears ran down her face, one fell and had hit Namigi's snout. Namigi opened his eyes wide and gasped, as he did; black smoke formed around him and Cynder, swallowing them.

Smoke formed in the ring behind Flame and the entire stadium watched as Cynder and Namigi appeared. Cynder was still holding onto Namigi as he shouted in pain and anguish. Dev and the other guardians ran to Cynder and Namigi. Two of the guardians grabbed Cynder and quickly pulled her away from Namigi. As they did Namigi began to shake, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, Dev and the guardian of Shadow, piled on top of Namigi, attempting to hold him down. Cynder struggled as the two guardians were holding Cynder back. "Please Cynder; we have to get you away from here before..."

The guardian of light stopped as the guardians were thrown of Namigi's body. Cynder and the two guardians turned around and saw a dragon that was fully black, with black flames covering him, his eyes were glowing green and green flames emanated from them. "N... Namigi?" Cynder was shocked to see what had happened to Namigi. Namigi let out a ferocious raw, which sent the crowd to run and fly out of the stadium. Namigi began to walk in Cynder's direction and was stopped as Flame jumped in front of Namigi in his battle stance. "Flame don't be a hero, you'll be killed!" Cynder yelled as the guardians began to pull Cynder. "Get out of here Cynder, he's after you, I'll try and slow him down long enough for you to get out of here." Flame said.

The other dragons jumped Namigi again, and this time Flame jumped on top as well. As they pinned him down, Cynder and the two other female guardians ran for it. "Namigi calm down!" Terrador said. Namigi once again threw all the guardians off him, Flame recovered his balance quickly and stood in front of Namigi. "Namigi listen to reason! What could possibly have leaded you to act this way?" Flame asked. "Revenge!" Namigi yelled in an evil twisted voice. "Revenge?" Flame asked a bit puzzled. "Flame that is not Namigi! That's his Darkness element!" Dev yelled. Flame was shocked to hear Dev's answer. The dark Namigi just smiled devilishly as he stood before Flame.

**A/N: Now what do you think of Namigi? What a bad ass hey? Well he always was, but that was because he kept to himself. Now you get to learn about his dark side. Stay tuned, because this next chapter will reveal the secrets about the Darkness dragons and why Namigi is acting this way. Please leave reviews about this chapter and what you think about my story.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fight! Namigi VS Neo Namigi

Flame stood between this dark entity and its goal to get revenge on Cynder. Flame knew Namigi was not himself, but why was he like this? What reason does Namigi have to get revenge? And why won't he stop? Flame knew he was not going to win; nonetheless he would not go down without a fight. Namigi began to move forward, and Flame stood in his battle stance. Flame charged his fire breath and as soon as Namigi was five meters away: Flame unleashed a blazing stream of fire at Namigi. Flame used every amount of strength he had to try and hold Namigi back, so Cynder had time to put a lot of distance between her and Namigi.

Flame struggled to hold his ground as Namigi was still moving forward, Flame had sweet running down his face as he started to feel his strength fall. All hope seemed lost as Namigi closed in on Flame, just then a blast of fire hit Namigi: sending him a good five meters away from Flame. All the guardians turned their attention to the dragon that now stood next to Flame.

"Spyro! About time you showed up." Flame said as he got up of the ground. "Sorry about that, I had to make sure everyone got out of the stadium. So... what's with Namigi?" Spyro asked his friend. "That's not Namigi, it's his Darkness element... it seems to have taken him over." Dev said as he stood next to Spyro and Flame. "It seems the Darkness has grown too strong for Namigi to control, it also wants Namigi's darkest desire to be fulfilled." Dev stated. "How do you know that?" Flame asked. "It has always happened. Every Darkness dragon in history has had this happen to them. It only happens when they have decided one thing: it happens when the Darkness dragon decides to become the Darkness Guardian. But, Namigi is different: he should have separated into two dragons."

"WHAT?" Spyro and Flame shouted. "It has always been that way. Whenever they decide to be the new Darkness dragon, the Darkness element awakens and separates itself from the dragon. It's like a trial... to see if the dragon is worthy and strong enough to wield the full force and power of Darkness." Dev explained. "But the Darkness has consumed Namigi's very being. It can only mean one of two things. Either: Namigi has second thoughts about it, or something about his past, present or future has awakened the Darkness and now it wants to destroy everything Namigi holds dear." Dev explained in detail.

"So, you're saying that Namigi has trouble deciding on his future, or that he's darkest desire has woken his Darkness element and now it wants to fulfil that desire?" Flame asked. "Exactly." Dev answered. "Well then, it looks like that desire... is to destroy Cynder. So, we're just going to have to stop Namigi before he gets the chance." Spyro said as he walked forward.

Namigi had rising to his feet again and looked at Spyro. "I may not be able to use Darkness, but I can use all the other elements. You're going to face me now. I am the only thing that stands between you and your desire for your so called 'revenge'." Spyro said as he got into his battle stance. The dragon got into his battle stance and roared so loud, the stadium shook like an earthquake had hit.

Namigi had charged at Spyro, and Spyro couldn't react fast enough. Namigi sent the purple dragon through the wall of the stadium, causing Cynder and two guardians to stop in shock at the sight of Spyro on the ground. Namigi walked out of the clouds of smoke, and turned his attention to Cynder. The two guardians stood in front of Cynder.

**Meanwhile**

"Where am I?" Namigi said as he opened his eyes, he raised his head and looked around. As he looked around he saw nothing but black, everything was dark. "Another dream?" Namigi asked hoping to get a reply. "You're where you need to be young dragon." A voice said. Namigi turned around to find a pale blue dragon with a blue crystal around his neck. "I... Ignitus?" Namigi asked as he took a good look at the former Fire Guardian. "I'm known as Chronicler now Namigi. It is good to see you again Namigi." Chronicler said. "It is, but I wish it could be under better circumstances." Namigi said when he realized he was not really here.

"Yes... but the question is. Why are you here?" Chronicler asked Namigi. Namigi thought for a second, trying to figure out what Chronicler meant by his question. Then it hit Namigi, his worst fear had been realized. "I... I have second thoughts." Namigi said. "What about young dragon?" Chronicler asked. "Everything. I wanted to ask Cynder what she thought about me becoming the Guardian of Darkness, and I was worried I wouldn't be there for our hatchling. I know I'd be able to support them financially but... I want to be there for her." Namigi seemed to have giving a lot of thought about the subject, and Chronicler was seeing Namigi's true side. "Namigi... you are a wise, strong and a very talented young dragon. Even when you were just a hatchling, you refused all the noble benefits. I remember when you even saved your mother from riptocs. Why did you refuse all of it?" Namigi looked up to Chronicler as a smile appeared on his face.

"Because... I wanted nothing more than to work hard for everything. I never wanted the world handed to me on a silver platter, I never wanted respect just given to me, and I wanted to earn it. My parents never denied me anything, the other nobles admired me for it, they wouldn't admit it, but I always could tell they did. In time I earned all I have today: my wisdom, strength, agility, kindness and... Cynder." Namigi knew what he had to do now, he now had that determined face he wore whenever he was absolutely sure about something. "Thank you Chronicler." Namigi said as he bowed to his friend. "Now... if you'll excuse me. I have a specific task I have to confront." Chronicler smiled when he saw Namigi's determined face, he only saw that look once: it was when he had decided to work for everything, it was the same expression the day he refused the noble's benefits.

Namigi disappeared and came back to the real world. He saw two guardians on the ground and Spyro unconscious underneath a pile of rubble. He was shocked to see Cynder in his paw as he held her against the wall. Namigi was opening his mouth and getting ready to kill Cynder. **"NO!"** Namigi shouted and his body was flung away from Cynder.

Everyone watched as black lightning formed around the dark dragon. The dragon cried out in pain as it began to separate. "N... Namigi is returning." Dev said in amassment. The dragon separated and two dragons now lay on opposite sides of the street.

The two dragons got up to their feet and Ember had ran to Cynder. "Cynder come on, we have to get out of here." Ember said as she lifted her friend up. "N... no I... want to be... here for N... Namigi." Cynder struggled to say as she was slowly losing her vision. "Everyone... clear out Warfang. This is going to be very dangerous, and if you're all here. You will all die. Cynder... please leave me, and don't look back." Namigi didn't turn his attention away from the other dragon Namigi had split with as he told everyone, including Cynder to run.

The dragons listened and they began to grab all the wounded and unconscious dragons around the stadium, they even began clearing out Warfang. Namigi now knew there was only one thing left to do now. "So... Neo Namigi, I think it's time you told me who you really are." Namigi said. The dragon smiled. "Igiman." The dragon said. "So... my name spelt backwards hey. I know you're my opposite but come on." Namigi taunted. "You really think you're worthy of controlling Darkness?" Igiman asked. "I don't think so. I know so!" Namigi yelled as he got into his battle stance. "Hmph, we'll see about that." Igiman said as he got into his battle stance.

The two dragons looked into each other's eyes, and their surroundings feel silent. The two dragons then launched at each other, indicating this battle had now begun. This fight would decide the fate of Namigi, and Avalar's future.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to save this battle for the next chapter. I have begun writing it, and so far it looks wicked. I can safely say, this chapter will be the longest, most breath taking and most awesome chapter I have ever written. I hope you will enjoy it and I hope to get a lot of feedback from it. Please look forward to one hell of a battle.**

**From Namigi.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The battle of true Darkness

All the creatures of Avalar watched as Darkness explosions could be seen in the skies above Warfang. Namigi and Igiman had been fighting for what seemed like days. About a tenth of Warfang had been destroyed and roaring and cursing could be heard everywhere. Namigi knew this was not going to be easy, he knew this would make or break his future.

The two dragons attacked each other with full force behind every attack they threw at each other and they were not going to give up. Namigi had cuts all over his body and Igiman was in the same condition as Namigi. Namigi swung his tail blade at Igiman and sliced his side clean open. Igiman bit Namigi's neck, causing his to roar in pain as he felt Igiman's teeth sink in to him. Namigi whipped his tail blade at Igiman, slicing his neck, and causing him to let go of Namigi.

Namigi tackled Igiman, sending both of them hurling towards the very ground at very high speeds. The two dragons plummeted into the ground below sending rays of darkness into the air.

**The Guardians and Cynder:**

The guardians seemed to be very worried, all except Dev."Dev... you know something. Tell me what it is." Cynder demanded. "You can feel it to Cynder, Namigi's darkness is polluting the air around him, his Darkness is getting stronger and he's getting weaker. It should be the other way around, Namigi should be consuming that Darkness he is fighting, but it's as if it is consuming him." Dev stated causing the other dragons to wear an even more worried look. "Namigi has to win this fight. The question is though... will he use that magic?" Dev asked. "What magic?" Cynder asked Dev.

"Dev... don't." Cyril said. "She is entitled to know, after all it concerns her." Dev said as he looked at Cyril. "Cynder... a darkness dragon is not like the others, which much you must know by now. The Darkness dragon's abilities and its existence rivals that of the purple dragon's. They possess abilities that other dragons do not, not even the purple dragon can posses the Darkness element. But... there is one other element the Darkness dragon possess, it can change their appearance and can strengthen all their abilities. But it is extremely dangerous; if the dragon is not ready or doesn't use it properly... it can kill them and everything within a 15 mile radius immediately." Dev said.

**Namigi and Igiman:**

Igiman punched Namigi in the face, sending him flying off the dragon. As Namigi struggled to get up, Igiman used his tail and sent Namigi flying through five buildings. "You're never going to win at this rate Namigi!" Igiman yelled. "You're getting weaker by the minute, and I'm getting a lot more stronger. Why are you rejecting the Darkness in your heart?" Igiman asked.

"Because... I have no need... for it... to defeat you." Namigi struggled to say as he slowly stood up.

"You're a fool to believe that. You're stubborn even when your life is on the line. Are you that afraid that if you give in to the inner Darkness in your heart, you will destroy everything you hold dear?" Igiman asked as he closed in on Namigi. "Maybe it's the fact Cynder is alive that is holding you back... I wonder, if she was dead... would that bring your Darkness out?" Igiman asked as he smiled evilly.

"You lay even one talon... on Cynder... I will rip every limb from your body off." Namigi warned. Namigi was stopped by a sudden vision. He saw Cynder's body on the ground with her blood all over the ground and Igiman standing over her, with his paws and tail covered in her blood. As the vision finished Igiman took flight and as he did, he flew towards the guardians and Cynder.

Namigi spread his wings and took to the air as fast as he could. As he chased Igiman, his anger and rage grew with every centimetre Igiman got closer to Cynder. The Guardians watched as the two dragons came closer, and they noticed Igiman was diving towards Cynder.

"CYNDER MOVE!" Terrador yelled as he got in Cynder's way.

Igiman was closer than ever to Cynder and shot past Terrador, as he did his tail blade sliced Cynder's side, causing immense amounts of blood to pure out. Before Igiman could turn around and finish Cynder, a loud roar was heard and Namigi tackled Igiman as hard as he could, sending him flying.

"Cynder, Cynder look at me!" Namigi pleaded as he held Cynder. "Namigi, finish that dragon, I will take care of Cynder. I promise she will live and be better by the time you're finished." The guardian of life said. Namigi didn't move however, black smoke formed around Namigi and he moved his paw over Cynder's body. Namigi began chanting something very quietly and the smoke began to wrap itself around the two dragons.

"Through dark, and light.

I mark my might.

In death I feel pain.

Allow her to live again."

The smoke around the dragons died down, and Cynder gasped for air, he wound was healed and she looked at Namigi. She smiled when she realized Namigi had saved her and gave him a quick kiss. "If you'll excuse me... I have something to take care of." Namigi said in a dark and scary voice.

Namigi walked away from the guardians and Igiman recovered, as he looked up at Namigi he saw Namigi's eyes began to glow a bright red. "You almost killed Cynder! Prepare to die!" Namigi yelled as giant black flames erupted from the ground around him. "SHIOKAN!" Namigi yelled in an extremely dark, echo like and pure evil voice. And as he did, the flames shot around him covering him and shot up into the sky. Igiman smiled as he watched the skies turned black and lightning formed everywhere around Namigi. His true Darkness had awoken.

As the flames shot away from Namigi, everyone looked in terror as a dragon they had never seen before stood in Namigi's place. The dragon was a pure black, his body was more muscular, his horns had grown a little, his tail blade was a huge cleaver, and his eyes glowed a bright red and black smoke was emanating from his nostrils. Igiman was shocked; he never imagined a transformation such as this would take place. The guardians and everyone else were horrified at the site of this new dragon. Namigi was now twice the size of Terrador and he looked as though he would destroy everything around him.

"You wanted Darkness. Behold my Shiokan, the second stage of Darkness. This is the end of you Igiman, you will not last a minute against me now." Namigi said in a dark echo like voice that sent chills up everyone's spines.

Igiman charged his darkness beam and fired it at Namigi; Namigi raised his left paw slowly and caught the beam on impact, brushing it aside as if a hatchling had breathed its first flame. Namigi was no longer weaker then Igiman, he was 20x stronger. Namigi breathed in slowly and released a small ball of darkness at Igiman, it slowly made its way to Igiman and as it approached, Igiman took off into the sky. As he flew into the sky the ball followed him and its speed increased. As it hit Igiman, a gigantic explosion of Darkness formed instantly finishing Igiman.

As the explosion cleared, the dragon fell from the skies above and landed in front of the new Namigi. "N... Never in a... million years... have I... seen a dragon have... so much power. You're father was never that strong, not even... the first Darkness dragon was. I'm proud... to have finally met... a master Darkness. Use the Darkness well Namigi... never let it consume you." Igiman said as he started to disappear into to Namigi.

After Igiman disappeared, Namigi fell to the ground. Cynder panicked and ran towards Namigi, but Dev and Volteer stopped her. "Don't Cynder, just watch." Dev said.

Flames started to revolve around Namigi, and his body began to shrink back to the size of a normal sixteen year old dragon. The red of his body quickly became visible and his horns shank a little bit. Namigi changed back to his previous self, and he got back up. He didn't say anything or look at Cynder or anyone else, Namigi walked away from everyone and flew off into the sky.

"Namigi." Cynder said with concern, she could feel Namigi's sadness and shame. He felt ashamed at what he did to everyone, the Guardians and her. Cynder pushed past the Guardians and took to the sky and went after Namigi.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Ember asked.

"No, let her sort things out with Namigi. She's the only one he will talk to right now." Flame said.

"I suppose you're right." Ember replied.

**Namigi and Cynder:**

"Namigi, wait!" Cynder yelled as she tried to keep up with Namigi. Namigi didn't listen to her and he disappeared from her sight within a second. Cynder stopped flying and stayed in the air by flapping her wings. "Why do you keep doing this?" Cynder said as a tear fell.

Before she could wipe the tears away, a dragon wrapped its tail around Cynder's. Cynder looked behind her to see Namigi's sorrowful expression; he didn't make eye contact but placed his head to hers. "Namigi... don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." Cynder said.

"How can you say that, when I put you to a wall by your throat and attacked the others? I don't deserve forgiveness." Namigi said. Cynder felt a tear fall onto her snout and noticed it came from Namigi.

"Let's land ok, that way we can talk about it." Cynder suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't deserve anything, I don't deserve the egg you carry, I don't deserve the title of Darkness Guardian. And I don't deserve you." Namigi said as he tried to pull away from Cynder.

As Namigi moved away from Cynder, she decided to test him. Cynder stopped flapping her wings and began to fall from the sky. Namigi instantly without a thought or hesitation dove down as fast as he could and caught Cynder. "If you didn't deserve me, do you think you would have saved me? You're more than deserving of everything you have and will get in the future. You say you don't deserve me... it's the other way around, everything you've given me and every time you have defended me. Every day I wake up hoping to find my mate either next to me, on top or underneath me. If I never meet you, I would have never returned to Warfang, I wouldn't be carrying an egg, and I would not be happy. No matter what you do Namigi... I will always love you, I'm always going to be yours and nothing will change that." Cynder explained as Namigi touched the ground with Cynder.

Namigi smiled and wiped the tears from Cynder with his wing. Cynder threw herself onto Namigi, causing him to fall onto his back. "You're mine? Heh, well that's a relief." Namigi said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cynder questioned.

"Because it means I own the most beautiful dragoness in all of Avalar." Namigi said with a smile, causing Cynder to blush violently.

"You don't..." Cynder didn't finish her sentence since Namigi kissed her with all his passion, Cynder felt that this blew all the previous kisses Namigi had given her, out the window. Cynder loved having Namigi's tongue in her mouth and she loved returning the favour. They stayed there for a good fifteen minutes before breaking the kiss to gasp for air. When they regained their breath, they resumed the kiss and decided to sleep on the cliff for the night.

**Meanwhile in Warfang**

**Flame and Spyro:**

"Boy... Namigi and that dragon certainly did a number on Warfang." Flame said as he looked around. Buildings were smashed and shattered. Craters were everywhere and moles could be seen working as fast as possible to fix the city.

"What did you expect. Namigi is one strong dragon." Spyro said as he walked over to his friend.

"Yeah, I hear Terrador has accepted you as his apprentice Spyro. Looking forward to being the next Earth guardian?" Flame asked.

"Yeah, I've always found Earth the easiest to use for some reason, don't know why though." Spyro said.

"I do, but you should ask Terrador why that is." Flame said as he walked over to the moles.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"I'm going to help with the repairs; my fire breath should help speed things up with the repairs. Lend us a paw Spyro; we could use your Earth element." Flame said.

"Alright." Spyro answered.

**The guardians:**

"What do we do now? Repairs are going swiftly and it seems Namigi and Cynder haven't returned yet?" Volteer asked.

"We should prepare for their arrival, after all we have to welcome Namigi as the new Darkness guardian. And we need to choose our apprentices as soon as possible." Cyril answered.

"Dev something seems to be troubling you." The guardian of life said as she walked up to the shadow dragon.

"I was just thinking about earlier. Namigi had such power, which was never seen or even mentioned about in the darkness dragons in the archives. That magic he used on Cynder was very suspicious; he managed to heal Cynder in less than five seconds." Dev stated as the image of Namigi healing Cynder appeared in his mind.

"You think too much about Namigi Dev, allow the young dragon to make his decisions without you recalling or questioning them. Marcus and Sapphire were all our friends and they were the greatest warriors we ever saw. They were extremely lucky to have giving birth to Namigi." The guardian of Fear said.

"Ok Terr, I will stop. We should prepare for his arrival. Hmm? Bell, is something the matter?" Dev asked the life guardian.

"Oh I was just thinking about Cynder's condition." Bell replied.

"What do you mean?" Terr asked.

"Cynder lost all her abilities after Malefor died, but she and Spyro made it back from that volcano alive, there is only one way both of them would be alive, after Spyro used all his life force to save Avalar." Bell stated.

"Wait... are you saying Cynder's a..."

"Yes, she's a life dragon." Bell said with a smile.

"Damn, I was going to make her my apprentice. Oh well guess Sly will have to do." Dev laughed.

**A/N:**** So what do you think? Namigi is the best, Namigi is the best. *cough. Anyway please leave reviews about this chapter and tell me what you think about it so far.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Welcome The New Guardians

Six months since the fight between Namigi and Igiman, Warfang had been repaired and the city looked even more impressive. More towers, homes, stalls and other buildings were made, and the city grew even larger. The population of the city grew and a lot more dragons had arrived to stay in Warfang. Balloons, streamers, cheering and screaming could be seen and heard all over Warfang as the city was in celebration.

In a large area in the city, where a tall and large building appeared; twenty dragons stood on a balcony that over look the crowd of citizens. The entire crowd cheered and screamed in happiness at the site of the dragons. From left to right of the line of dragon, it went Guardian and then their apprentices. All except two dragons; Namigi and Flame stood next to each other in the line with warm smiles on their faces.

The crowd went silent as Terrador stepped forward, accompanied by the other eight Guardians. "Warfang, as each and every one of you know; today is a very special day. The nine Guardians standing before you today have all reached the age where we no longer have the strength to protect all of Avalar. That is why we have all decided it is our time to step down, and take on the roles as Elders. As we do this, we are entitled to pass on our former duty to the dragon of our choice. The dragons you all see behind us, our own apprentice apart from two, have earned such an honour." Terrador spoke, as the crowd erupted with cheers.

Terrador stayed put as the other eight Guardians walked to the sides of the balcony. "Please give a warm welcome to the new dragons, who will watch over this new age of history, with their strength and wisdom.

The New Guardians:

Frost, the guardian of ice.

Volt, the guardian of electricity.

Sly, the guardian of shadow.

Lara, the guardian of fear.

Vincent, the guardian of poison.

Cooper, the guardian of wind.

Stephanie, the guardian of time.

Flame, the guardian of fire.

Spyro, the guardian earth.

Cynder, the guardian of life.

And finally... the guardian of darkness, Namigi." The crowd roared in excitement as the eleven new guardians walked forward. Namigi was in the centre of the new guardians and Cynder was to his left. As the crowd cheered, all the guardians took in a deep breath and shot each of their breaths into the air, the stream of colours rain through the air in an awesome display of power.

**Later that night.**

Warfang was still awake in the late hours of the night, while celebrating their new guardians. Moles, cheetahs and dragons were dancing, food was set out amongst tables and tables. And Namigi was nowhere to be found, Cynder was talking with Ember, Flame was chatting with Spyro and some of the other guardians were talking with each other. Cynder was so lost in her discussion with Ember, she didn't realize Namigi was missing.

"So Cynder, have you and Namigi thought of any names for your hatchling yet?" Ember asked.

"I'm afraid not, I've been too focused on getting Namigi out of his depression lately." Cynder replied.

"Huh, why is he depressed? Does it have something to do with you?" Ember asked with concern.

"He's a bit depressed because it's the anniversary of his parent's deaths. I offered to go with him, but he said he wanted to be alone." Cynder answered with a saddened tone.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll come around Cynder, after all he is the strongest dragon in Warfang." Ember said as she remembered that fight six months ago.

"Yeah, but he has the emotional strand of a hatchling. Hehe." Cynder laughed.

**Meanwhile**

Namigi was standing at his parent's graves, and had placed flowers in front of their statues. "It's been seventeen years now. Well, things happen and no one change it. I still wish you were both here with me, so you could see your grandchild once it hatches. I still don't know if Cynder's carrying one egg or two... she is a lot bigger than a dragoness carrying one egg though." Namigi said while thinking about Cynder.

**Cynder and Ember**

Cynder suddenly seemed pissed. "Ah, Cynder is something wrong?" Ember asked as she saw Cynder had dropped the hunk of meat she was about to take a bite out of.

"I'm fine... it's Namigi that's going to have something wrong with him once I see is all." Cynder explained. Ember didn't even want to ask why, Cynder had an evil smile on her face before she took a bite out of the meat.

"What do you think is up with Cynder?" Sly asked Stephanie.

"I don't know... but I do know that Namigi is in for a world of hurt once he gets back from whatever he's doing." Stephanie replied.

"Well that's no surprise... he is the mate of the former queen of terror after all." Sly chuckled. He was immediately stopped when Cynder slowly turned her head to face his direction and took another bite out of the meat while not breaking eye contact. "Scratch that... she still is." Sly stated as he felt a chill run up his spine.

"It's ok Cynder... I'll punish Sly later." Stephanie said after she slammed her tail on Sly's, causing him to slam his head into the table. Cynder smiled and turned her attention to her food.

"**Cynder, I'm heading back to Warfang now, I promise I won't be long."** Namigi told Cynder using their telepathy.

"**Ok Namigi." **Cynder replied. Namigi was worried now, Cynder normally replied with 'honey or hot stuff'. She never said his name while using her telepathy. Namigi came to a conclusion.

"**You were listening to me when I was at my parent's graves."**

"**Yes, I heard every word. Including the one about how big I've gotten." **Cynder replied very densely.

Namigi knew he was in for it now. He didn't waste any time however; he flew as fast as he could so he wouldn't anger Cynder any more then he already did.

Back at Warfang, Cynder had not stopped eating and Ember began to worry. "Cynder don't you think you're eating a bit too much?" Ember asked as she looked at the twenty empty plates of food.

Cynder swallowed the hunk of meat she had just placed in her mouth. "I know... It's just my cravings aren't going away. They've gotten worse a month ago." Cynder said realizing she had eaten twenty plates full of sheep meat and vegetables.

"Have you only been craving food or have you been craving other things as well?" Ember asked. She knew what she was doing since she was now a nurse for Warfang. She had got visits from a lot of Dragoness who were pregnant lately and that was because they were very close to delivering their egg or eggs.

"Um... well now that you ask..." Cynder stopped while looking a bit embarrassed. "N... Namigi has been... well my... my main craving." Cynder whispered to her best friend so no one else could hear her.

"Maybe... we should continue this discussion in private." Ember suggested while whispering to Cynder. Cynder nodded and the two dragonesses walked away from the celebration to continue their discussion alone.

"Hey Ember, where are you two off to?" Flame asked as he walked over to his mate and Cynder.

"Hi babe, Cynder and I are going to have a girl's only discussion alone ok? I won't take too long." Ember replied as she gave Flame a soft smooch. Flame smiled at her and nodded after he figured they didn't want anyone to disturb them.

"What should I tell Namigi if he arrives before you two are finished?" Flame asked, knowing well Namigi would worry if Cynder wasn't watched. She may be able to take care of herself, and she may be one of the guardians, but Namigi didn't like the thought of her being left alone. He even asked Flame to watch Cynder, even when she was with Ember.

"Tell him I will be back in no time and tell him not to disturb us; otherwise he'll have two angry dragonesses to deal with." Cynder answered before Ember could say something. Ember didn't say anything after Cynder, instead she nodded in agreement.

Flame on the other hand pictured Namigi being pinned to the ground by Cynder and Ember. While they both had very angry expressions and had Namigi under their two front paws. The thought made Flame feel a chill go up his spine as he thought of the pain Namigi would feel. "Ok... I'll tell him your exact words Cynder, I'm sure he'll get the hint. Just don't do anything that would cause me to get in to trouble. Namigi would surely kill me if you got hurt Cynder." Flame said remembering how Namigi reacted when Cynder was almost killed by Igiman.

Cynder and Ember giggled at the thought of Namigi freaking out if Cynder placed herself in danger. But they were stopped when they realized Namigi would actually hurt Flame for not watching her already and if Cynder did get hurt somehow when Flame didn't... he actually would kill him. "I promise Flame relax, and I promise when we're done, I will get Namigi back for whatever he does to you while we're gone." Cynder said to relax Flame.

Cynder and Ember walked away from Flame, and Ember winked at her mate before leaving. **"Don't worry babe. Once we're done, I will make you forget all the pain Namigi will cause you once he arrives... later tonight."** Ember said to Flame with their telepathy. Flame smiled knowing Ember would keep her word.

After Ember and Cynder disappeared from sight, Flame turned around and almost had a heart attack at the sight of Namigi standing in front of him. "So Flame... I see Cynder has left and is no longer in your supervision. Care to explain why that is?" Namigi asked in his calm voice, while giving Flame a very questionable look.

"Ah... well you see... Ember and Cynder wanted some alone time... and they promised they were only going to have a girl's talk between the two of them. Cynder also added that they didn't want us to disturb them, and if you did... you would have to deal with both her and Ember." Flame explained.

"Hmm. Well... guess there's no point in bothering them, let's go back to this celebration. Oh... before I forget. Flame how many plates has Cynder eaten?" Namigi asked.

"Around twenty, why do you ask?" Flame replied.

"I see... it won't be long now. Let's go then Flame. Oh and Flame..." Namigi said and punched Flame on his head. "That is for not stalling them long enough for me to arrive before they left."

"Ow. Come on man... that hurt." Flame complained.

"That's what a punishment is supposed to feel like. Well... unless you're Cynder." Namigi said as he remembered Cynder loved punishment. **"I know I'm not supposed to bother you Cynder. But make sure you get back soon. I want to talk with you later... in private and in person."** Namigi said with his telepathy.

"**Alright hot stuff... I promise. By the way... what did you do to Flame?"** Cynder replied.

"**Hit him on the head, why?"** Namigi answered.

"**You'll know soon enough. Love you." **

"**Love you to Cynder." **Namigi laughed.

**Cynder and Ember:**

Cynder and Ember had arrived at Ember's home and were sitting in the lounge room. "So Cynder... how long have you had your cravings for? And when did they get stronger?" Ember asked.

"Um... since we arrived in Warfang, and they got stronger about three weeks ago. Why?" Cynder replied.

"Well judging from what you've told me... you're going to lay your eggs in a couple of weeks." Ember answered.

"E... EGGS? You mean I'm carrying more than one?" Cynder asked in shock.

"Yes, I can tell since you've been eating double the amount a dragoness carrying one egg does. I think Namigi will be pleased... or he would be more shocked then he was when he found out you were pregnant." Ember said with a smile. "It would also be the reason Namigi has those bite marks in his neck." Ember added with a giggle.

"How did you know that?" Cynder asked.

"He asked me when they would heal if he didn't use a healing crystal. I knew they were caused by you, they were very fresh when he came to me, and he didn't have them when he came to see Flame before that night." Ember explained. Cynder blushed as she heard Ember say that.

"Well I guess we should get back... Namigi is most likely losing his patience." Cynder said as she remembered Namigi asked her to be quick about her business with Ember.

**Meanwhile:**

Namigi was sitting at a table for the new guardians. He was sitting on black cushions large enough for a full grown dragon like Namigi to lie down on. Namigi was not eating however, he just sat there staring into the crowd and noticed some dragonesses were looking at him. "For crying out loud." Namigi said to himself quietly.

"Is something the matter Namigi?" A voice questioned. Namigi turned his attention away from the crowd of dancing, laughing and watchful eyes, and was now looking at a young pale red dragoness. She had light red eyes, a yellow tail blade shaped like a dagger, and three yellow horns on her head.

"Just the usual worrying Lara, it's nothing serious. Just the worrying of a childish dragon." Namigi replied. Namigi classed Lara as a clever and strong individual, and one of his friends. Not as close as Flame and Ember, but still a friend. Besides Cynder and Ember, Lara was the only other dragoness Namigi would actually talk to. Cynder knew this and she didn't see why Namigi paid her any attention, Cynder saw Lara as a selfish and arrogant dragon, who hated everyone but Namigi."

"Worrying about a particular dragoness who happens to be carrying your child?" Lara asked.

"Pretty much, Cynder does have a talent for attracting trouble. It's why I told Flame and Ember to watch her whenever I'm not around." Namigi replied.

"Hmm, well that is not really fair for her... don't you think?" Lara asked. As she felt Cynder was being treated a little unfairly.

"Maybe... but she knows I mean well, and that's the reason why she doesn't disagree with me." Namigi answered. "By the way Lara, have you ever thought about finding your mate?" Namigi asked remembering Lara didn't have a relationship.

"Ah... no... why do you ask?" Lara asked a bit shocked by Namigi's question.

"Well I've noticed that Vincent has been staring at you for awhile and you have been looking at him a bit yourself." Namigi answered.

"What? You mean you have been watching what I've been doing all this time?" Lara asked a bit shocked.

"I only pat attention to other people when Cynder's not around... it actually amazes me that you didn't realize." Namigi stated. "I actually think you two would actually get along very well." Namigi said.

"What's makes you say that?" Lara asked.

"You're both very clever, you both obviously like each other how you two aren't friends is beyond me and I've also noticed you like watching him secretly when he's training." Namigi said.

"How you know that Namigi... I will never know." Lara said.

"Simple: Vincent trains in the early hours of the morning, it also happens to be the same time I wake up and go for a morning walk, I've seen him train as I pass the training grounds in the apprentice building, and I noticed you standing in the window above the second level watching him. Did you think I stalked you or something? Cynder's a paw full enough as it is." Namigi laughed. He stopped however after he heard a faint growl.

"So I'm a paw full hey? Well Namigi if I'm such a paw full, maybe you should lose a bit of weight." Cynder said as she stood on Namigi's tail.

Namigi bit his lip as he felt Cynder's weight fall on his tail. "Ok... I take it back... just get off my tail." Namigi pleaded knowing he was at Cynder's mercy.

As Cynder released Namigi, he retracted his tail and placed the part where she was standing in a large bowl of ice. Namigi looked at Cynder with an evil stare. "What? I can't let you talk about me like that. Otherwise you would all day." Cynder said looking all innocent.

"You didn't have to place all your weight on my poor tail. Thankfully there was this bowl of ice here for me to place it in." Namigi said as he pointed to the bowl full of ice.

"Namigi, wouldn't it be easier for you to use your ice breath?" Lara asked.

"Yeah but then I'd be letting my guard down. If that happens who knows what Cynder will do." Namigi said.

"What were you two discussing?" Cynder asked trying to change the subject.

"I was suggesting to Lara..." Namigi didn't finish his sentence when Cynder had grasped his snout and pulled him towards her.

"I was asking Lara." Cynder said as she let go of Namigi.

"Namigi was telling me how he thought Vincent would be a good partner for me to think about. I'm not too sure though." Lara admitted.

"Well I happen to know Namigi's right about that. I think you should talk to him. Who knows maybe you'll become mates." Cynder said with a smile.

Lara started to think for a while. "I'll think about it, but I don't think he feels the same." Lara said.

"Are you sure? Because he seems to be looking at you right now." Namigi said as he grabbed a sheep leg with his paw, and used his tail to point in his direction, while not even paying attention to him.

Lara looked where Namigi's tail was pointing and saw Vincent looking at her before he quickly turned to his food and dug in to it. "It seems he's as embarrassed as you are Lara." Cynder said. "Go over and ask to talk with him in private. I'm positive he will listen to you." Cynder added.

"Why in private?" Lara questioned.

"Because you two may lose it and well..." Cynder stopped there hoping Lara would get the hint.

Lara blushed indicating she understood where Cynder was going with her comment.

"Well whatever happens, remember to think things through before you make any decisions you may end up regretting. Like what Cynder's thinking for instance." Namigi said before taking a bite out of the meat he was holding.

"Hey... stop reading my mind and broadcasting my thoughts to everyone." Cynder said as she lowered her head.

"Fine. Anyway Lara... the best advice I can give you, is to follow your heart. It's what I did and look where I am today. A Guardian, who has a beautiful mate, and is going to be a father soon." Namigi said proudly.

"Stop it Namigi, you're making me go red." Cynder said as she hid her face under Namigi's left wing. Namigi laughed softly and wrapped his tail around Cynder's.

Lara actually liked seeing the two dragons smiling at each other and wanted to feel the same way they did with some herself. Cynder and Namigi watched as Lara walked away in the happiest state they had ever seen her with. "What do you think she's going to do?" Cynder asked,

"Well as you were smiling at me, I had a vision." Namigi said.

"About what?" Cynder asked with concern.

"Oh... I know that we are going to feel very proud in a moment." Namigi said as he smiled. Namigi motioned his head to give Cynder an indication as to what he was talking about. Cynder was very curious and looked to where Namigi was looking.

Lara had in fact walked over to Vincent and they walked away from the celebration. "Well... she doesn't waste any time in thinking about things does she?" Cynder asked.

"Neither do you. But I will tell you this; it is actually something that makes you even more attractive." Namigi said as he nuzzled Cynder's neck.

"Namigi... stop it, you know I won't be able to control myself if you keep this up. By the way, do you think they will get together?" Cynder asked.

"Why do you think I want to get out of here Cynder? It's because I want some Images out of my head." Namigi said a bit annoyed.

"Images of what?"Cynder asked.

"Trust me... you really don't want to know." Namigi said.

"Come on if you can't tell me, then show me." Cynder pleaded.

"Ok, but don't complain afterwards. After all you wanted to know." Namigi said as he mentally sent Cynder his memory.

Cynder's eyes shot open. "Ok I believe you... let's go." Cynder demanded as she shot up and began walking away from the celebration. Namigi got up and followed her closely as they headed for their new home.

"By the way Cynder... what did you talk about with Ember?" Namigi asked. Cynder stopped and looked Namigi in the eyes with such happiness, it made Namigi want to know even more.

"Well... I have some good news and some bad news. What one do you want first?" Cynder asked.

"The bad news." Namigi answered.

"The bad news is: We may want to get a bigger home." Cynder answered.

"Well that really wasn't that bad, but ok. What's the good news?" Namigi asked as he felt some relief.

"I'm not carrying an egg." Cynder said.

"Huh? What do mean by that?" Namigi asked.

"Well..."

"Cynder for crying out loud tell me." Namigi demanded since the suspense was killing him.

"I'm carrying two eggs." Cynder said. Namigi didn't answer, he just stood there. "N...Namigi are you ok?" Cynder asked. "Don't think you're flying away from me again. You know what will happen if you do." Cynder said. Cynder was just about to grab Namigi, but instead Namigi grabbed her and gave her one of his best passionate kisses he gave her. Cynder could tell how excited he was, as he placed his tongue in her mouth. **"Namigi... come on. That tickles." **Cynder told Namigi telepathically.

Namigi pulled away from the kiss slowly leaving a string of saliva from their mouths as they broke away. "You think that's the good news? Wait till we get home." Namigi said in his seductive voice.

"Why does it have to be good news? I want my news to be bad for me." Cynder argued.

"I never said it would be good news for you..." Namigi paused and lent closer to Cynder's ear. "I think you're going to love what I have planned." Namigi whispered.

"And what might that be babe?" Cynder asked.

"Let's just say... you are going to be really sore in the morning my firry slave." Namigi whispered.

"Oh... felling a bit kinky tonight are we?" Cynder teased. "If you really think you can pull that off... be my guest. I hope you finally succeed in your so called 'punishment' this time." Cynder said.

"Well considering it has been six and a half months since we had sex, you're going to be very surprised at what I'm capable of now." Namigi said.

"We'll see 'tiger'." Cynder stressed the tiger part.

"There's a new one. What brought that one?" Namigi asked.

"You'll find out very soon if we hurry up and get home." Cynder teased. As she walked past Namigi, Cynder rubbed her tail under Namigi's face. As Cynder walked away she noticed Namigi was walking behind her, and she remembered he only walked behind her to watch her tail swing from side to side. As she continued walking she decided to tease him a bit, and begun swaying her hips from side to side with each step. She knew Namigi liked what he was seeing from his growling. "See... that's why you're my lovely tiger." Cynder said.

"Oh really? Well you're going to have to think of something else to call me, very fast." Namigi warned.

"And why would I have to do that?" Cynder asked.

"Because we're home now. I hope you like our new home." Namigi said. Cynder looked at the house and was amazed at its size. The house was a two story home; it had two stories and a small courtyard at the front and a large back yard. It was more like a small castle than a house.

"Namigi, how did you afford this?" Cynder asked in amazement.

"Cynder did you forget? I'm a noble, and being a noble to my family has more benefits than Cyril does. I'm rich, but... I only got this home because I knew you would object to anything bigger. Plus: it's a four bedroom, two bathroom house, with a huge lounge room and kitchen. I've already put our stuff in there." Namigi explained with a proud smile. "And don't worry, even as guardians... we will still be able to look after the children." Namigi added.

Cynder seemed a bit down about something. "Namigi, I don't want you to feel as though you have to depend on your nobility to make ends meat for us." Cynder said feeling a bit depressed.

"I know that Cynder... I just thought it would be nice for you... more than anyone. I know I'm supposed to put our hatchlings first, but I care more for you than anything. You may not like my decision... but it's my choice. You've lived a very hard life Cynder and the way I see it... you deserve more then what I can give you, even if I decided to spoil you." Namigi said as he brushed away a tear from her face with his tail.

"Namigi I..."

"You don't have to say anything. I know what you're going to say, and I won't depend on my nobility for money and power. I just used it to get this... considering we have no money thanks to a certain dragoness eating fifteen plates of food last time I took her out for lunch." Namigi said.

"Hey... my cravings are what caused that, and I apologised already." Cynder said as a tear fell.

"Cynder... please don't cry ok? I didn't mean it in a bad way. Come on, we'll go to bed ok." Namigi said to try and comfort her.

"What about the..." Cynder was cut off as Namigi kissed her.

"We'll wait till tomorrow night Cynder. I promise, it's not your fault it's just seeing you cry like this. You're not in any mood for it." Namigi said as he wrapped his wings around Cynder.

Cynder sighed. "What if I want you now?" Cynder asked.

"Again... you're in no mood for me to..." Namigi stopped as he felt Cynder's tongue against his neck.

"I guess my bitting was pretty hard if the holes are that deep... well it looks like I am in the mood. Too bad you don't have a say in it, and you know what will happen if you try to stop me." Cynder said.

"Are you that despite?" Namigi asked.

"Don't believe me? I'll give you a choice: either agree and I'll let you try your 'punishment'... or don't agree and I will rape you. So what's it going to be?" Cynder asked as she held on to Namigi's tail with her own.

"You don't need to ask Cynder. You know what I want, I thought you weren't in the mood since I made you cry and that worried me, but after you saying that. No matter what I choose... it wouldn't be rape." Namigi laughed.

"I still want an answer." Cynder said.

"How's this for an answer." Namigi said as he lifted Cynder on to his back and walked into the house.

"Oh... Namigi, getting a bit overwhelmed are we?" Cynder asked as Namigi carried her on his back up the stairs.

"You asked for this Cynder... and I am keeping to my promise: You will feel sore in the morning."

"And as I said: we'll see tiger." Cynder teased, causing a growl to erupt from Namigi.

**A/N: Well there you go: Chapter 19. The longest chapter in the story so far. Please tell me what you think in reviews. PM me for anything else to do with my work or if you wish to ask something. I'm more than happy to answer any questions. Thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: New Guardians, New Enemy

**A/N: To all those who were expecting and hoping for a yiff chapter. I'm terribly sorry, but I've skipped it for this story. I also regret to inform you all, that the next three to four chapters will be the last in this story. I have already written two. This one and chapter 21, and I'll tell you this: They will be the most heart breaking, gut wrenching and devastating chapters in this story. Characters you all know and may love will be hurt, and someone will not live to see the light of day ever again.**

Namigi awoke to find Cynder was no longer with him in their bed, he looked around to see if she was exploring the household and couldn't find her in any of the rooms. She wasn't in the kitchen, the bathroom or even the backyard. "Hmm. Where could she be? She knows I don't like it when I'm left out of the loop." Namigi said to himself as he stopped in the yard. Namigi closed his eyes and thought really hard about Cynder, he knew if he did, he would be able to locate her. Namigi focused on Cynder's scent and her spirit, it didn't take him long to find her: Cynder was with Ember at her home. Namigi opened his eyes and smiled. "Well... as long as she's safe, I can relax. I may as well go to the guardian's villa. Many dragons and moles will want to talk to us all, and since Cynder is with Ember, she won't be there for awhile."

Namigi took flight to the skies, and flew through the air. Namigi knew what he had to do today, and he knew the others wouldn't like it knowing Cynder wasn't going to arrive, so he would have to tell them she won't be attending because of her pregnancy. Namigi didn't take too long to arrive at the villa, it was reasonably close to his new home. Namigi landed at the front gate and opened it with his paw, as he opened it: a familiar dragon awaited him. "Good morning Frost." Namigi said. Frost was a light blue ice dragon, he was the same dragon that fort Namigi in the Guardian Brawl a couple months ago.

"Morning Namigi. Where is your mate?" Frost asked when he noticed Cynder wasn't with him.

"I'd rather tell all the Guardians in the hall Frost. I have a good reason as to why Cynder is not here for her duties." Namigi replied in the nicest tone of voice he could. Frost looked at Namigi as if he knew Namigi wasn't going to allow him or anyone else to have a say in what Cynder should do, so he just nodded at Namigi's reply and headed for the Guardian hall.

The two dragons entered the hall of Guardians together and noticed everyone except Cynder was here and accounted for. "Where's Cynder Namigi?" A dragoness asked.

"Please be seated everyone and I'll explain." Namigi replied. All the guardians on their pillows under the symbol of the element they were guardian of. Namigi didn't sit in his seat however; he stood in the middle of the room in front of the guardians. "I regret to inform each and every one of you... that the guardian of life: Cynder will not be attending her duties for a long time."

"This is not acceptable! Cynder has been named guardian and like us all: she has to attend her duties whether she likes it or not!" Cooper yelled.

"Cooper cool down! You know for a fact Namigi is a noble and he has complete control over the guardians, even if he wasn't a guardian." Stephanie said.

"Like hell he does! The only noble family that has control over the guardians are the Kiran clan and last time I checked... they were wiped out." Cooper stated.

"Shut it Cooper. You yourself are not even a noble... Namigi is and he is in fact a Kiran, like his father and mother. Remember your place and be seated." Flame said calmly. Cooper looked at the large fire dragon and did as he was told.

"Thank you... yes it's true I belong to the Kiran clan, and I do have power over the Guardians, but I will not control you like the others did. My father and mother never used their power over the guardians and I intend to do the same. Cynder will not attend her duties on account of her condition, anyone who objects to this will is free to speak their mind, but you will be ignored. My decision is final, and Cooper... you will know your place when I'm here. Now... do we all agree on this or do you all have something you'd wish to say before we continue with our duties?" Namigi addressed.

"How long exactly do you intend to keep her from her duties Namigi?" Lara asked.

"Till the eggs are laid. It won't be long now anyway." Namigi replied.

"Fine then. If you are sure Cynder is close to laying the eggs... then I guess I don't have a problem. After all... we all have to be accounted for when we're in health. For the sake of Avalar." Vincent stated.

"Fine... Cynder can do as she wishes for now, but as soon as she lays your eggs and recovers, she is to return to her duties immediately." Cooper explained.

"Well then... Namigi we have to tell you something." Spyro said.

"And what exactly might that be?" Namigi questioned.

"Even though it has been three years since the defeat of Malefor... we have received reports that remnants of his army have been causing some trouble near the new dam. Apparently they have been building some sort of machine to harness the power of the crystals, it is odd however." Volt explained.

"How so?" Namigi questioned.

"We have also received a report... that a dragon is working with them." Sly said.

"Any description as to this dragon?" Namigi asked.

"Only that it's a shadow dragon." Flame said.

"Where did this report come from?" Namigi asked.

"Hunter and Meadow." Spyro answered.

"hmm... how long ago did we receive this report?" Namigi asked.

"Early this morning. I suggest we send Cooper and Stephanie. After all they do work well together." Sly said.

"No, I'll go. After all I'm the fastest and strongest here, I'll stop their plans." Namigi said as he turned and headed for the door.

"I'll tell Cynder you'll be out for the day." Spyro said calmly. The guardians watched as the Guardian of Darkness left the villa and launched into the skies above.

Cynder:

Meanwhile, as Namigi headed for the new dam. Cynder was with her best friend Ember at her home. "Well Cynder, I think it won't be long now till you lay your eggs." Ember said as she put all her doctor equipment away. Ember loved doing her job and she loved giving Cynder her checkups.

"That's great!" Cynder said cheerfully. She knew Namigi wouldn't allow her to perform her duties as a Guardian while she was pregnant, but that was not why she was excited: Cynder was more excited at the fact she would be a mother to Namigi's hatchlings and wanted nothing more than to raise them alongside her mate.

"I'm glad you're excited Cynder. Most Dragonesses panic and stress around this time of their pregnancy." Ember said with such happiness. Both the Dragonesses laughed a little. "Have you thought of any names yet?" Ember asked a little curious.

"Ah... no. I haven't and I'm sure with all that has happened recently, Namigi hasn't thought of any either. I'm sure I'll know what to call them once they hatch." Cynder said. Ember only smiled.

"Well, whatever you two decide. I'm you'll both make great parents and make the hatchlings very happy." Ember said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Ember can I ask you something?" Cynder asked her friend.

"Cynder you know me. You can ask me anything you want." Ember said with a girlish smile.

"Well I've been thinking... I was wondering if you and Flame would like to be the hatchling's uncle and aunty." Cynder said

Ember smiled with a tear "I'd love to Cynder!" Ember screamed as she hugged her best friend. Ember and Cynder were more than friends, they thought of each other as sisters, considering they had a few things in common and stuck by each other. Cynder hugged her friend as she hugged her and smiled.

Namigi:

Namigi had just arrived at the new dam, and found the remnants of Malefor's army with their machine. "Everyone attack, do not let the dragon get near the machine!" The leader ordered as he led his troops to attack.

Namigi quickly got into his battle stance, and swung his tail as he spun forward, hitting ten of the enemies at once. He released his fire breath against his enemies setting them all alight before he turned on the leader. Namigi pinned the ape to the ground with a paw and looked him right in the eyes. "Now... who do you work for?" Namigi questioned.

"Don't you know? We work for the purple dragon." The ape said.

"Malefor is dead, he will never return again. Now who do you work for?" Namigi asked again.

"We do not follow Malefor anymore. We follow our new master. Master Spyro." The ape said. Namigi was shocked by the ape's words.

"You lie. Spyro is an honourable dragon, he has faced the darkness too many times to know evil is not the way!" Namigi yelled as he placed more of his body weight on the ape, crushing the life out of him.

"It... It's true... right now... our master is in Warfang... with your mate." The ape said before it died.

Namigi's eyes widened as he remembered what Spyro said before he left the villa. "I'll tell Cynder you'll be out for the day." Was all Namigi heard.

Namigi destroyed the machine with his tail before launching himself in the air as fast as he could and headed for Cynder. "I swear... if you lay a talon on my Cynder. I will so you no mercy!" Namigi yelled as he sped through the skies.

Cynder:

Cynder and Ember were chatting away before they heard a knock on the door. Ember walked over to the door and opened it, as the door opened a dragon hit Ember with full force into the wall opposite the house, knocking her out on impact. Cynder heard the noise and poked her head out of the lounge to find Ember bleeding on the ground and unconscious, and as she looked up her eyes widened to find Spyro was the cause of Ember's defeat.

"S... Spyro? What is the meaning of this?" Cynder yelled. Spyro walked in the house and walked slowly towards Cynder. Cynder backed up as Spyro approached her and knew she wasn't going to win a fight against him. Luckily for her, Flame burst through the wall and tackled Spyro through the house, and sent them both in the street.

"Flame! How did you know?" Cynder asked as she saw Flame.

"I followed Spyro after he left. I knew something was wrong, about his behaviour for the last couple of days. He had been out hours on end in the night and arrived back before the sun rose. I've been watching his every move and now I find this. Now... Why are you doing this Spyro?" Flame asked as he got into his battle stance.

"Why else... If I cannot have Cynder no one can!" Spyro yelled as he launched at Flame. Flame dodged Spyro's attack and swung his tail at Spyro, Spyro blocked the attack with his own tail and hit Flame with all his strength, sending Flame hurling through two houses. Citizens of Warfang started to scream in horror as they realized a battle between two strong Dragons had begun. Spyro appeared over the weakened Flame and was just about to finish him, when all of a sudden a roar came from the sky. Spyro looked up to see Namigi was diving in his direction really fast; Namigi tackled Spyro in his side and sent him through the street.

Namigi looked over towards Cynder and saw Ember on the ground unconscious and saw Cynder was healing her wounds. He then looked over at Flame and saw he was barely conscious. "Flame... stay calm my friend, the others will be here shortly." Namigi said.

"Namigi look out!" Flame yelled as he noticed a large bolder speed through the smoke and approached Namigi. Namigi channelled fire through his body and forced it all to his tail blade, as he swung it: he sent the bolder into the air and watched as it shattered to pieces. Spyro slowly walked out of the smoke and as he came into view: the other Guardians arrived and landed behind Namigi.

"Take care of Flame." Namigi said before looking back at Spyro. "Tell me Spyro... why have you betrayed us?" Namigi asked.

"You don't deserve Cynder. I saved her, I stopped her when she was 'the queen of terror' and we stopped Malefor. You have no right to have her!" Spyro yelled.

"Hmph. And here I thought you were over all this. You're not the Spyro who did all that, you're just a crazed dragon consumed by his own hatred." Namigi said.

"I am done with the light!" Spyro yelled as he got into his battle stance. That's when it hit Namigi.

"That's right... jealousy is a component of Darkness." Namigi said with a smile.

"What are you smiling about I'll kill you and take Cynder for myself!" Spyro said. Namigi disappeared as if he wasn't there to begin with and reappeared in front of Spyro. "What the?" Spyro said.

"I'm going to do you a favour Spyro. Your Darkness has consumed that nice dragon inside you. Now say good bye to that darkness." Namigi said as he grabbed Spyro's head with his left paw. Flames of darkness formed a circle around the two dragons and Spyro began to scream in pain from what Namigi was doing. Namigi wasn't killing Spyro, although Spyro felt it was killing him very slowly. Namigi used his other paw and pushed against Spyro's chest, sending Spyro out of the ring of Darkness. What everyone saw next struck fear into their hearts...

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter folks, but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapters. Please leave reviews about this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The fight for Avalar

**A/N: To all those who loved this story: I am sorry that I have made Spyro the bad guy. If you like the idea, then there you go. But I promise you all: this fight will be the one that shakes the very existence of Avalar. This one fight will now decide the fate of everyone Namigi cares about. Enjoy the final chapter of this story. **

**P.S. I will not be rewriting this chapter again. If you don't like it...tough. I loved this remake, and I will not change it no matter what anyone else says.**

Namigi pushed Spyro with his paw, with full force sending the purple dragon out of the ring of Darkness. What everyone saw next sent fear into their hearts: In Spyro's place, a dark shadow form of the once proud purple dragon stood in front of Namigi, and slowly took on another form.

"I thought that was the case." Namigi said as he let the dragon go and jumped back in his battle stance. "Luckily Cynder's darkness disappeared. You just won't die will you...Malefor?" Namigi said as the dragon solidified.

"I have returned once again to rid this world of everything. You... young dragon look familiar." Malefor said as he looked at Namigi.

"I should... you killed my grandfather Manargi. I look exactly like him." Namigi said. "You are one annoying pest, no matter how many times you fall; you always find some way to return. Now how did you do it this time?" Namigi asked, not lowering his guard.

"Unlike Cynder... Spyro still had darkness in his heart. The very darkness I created, my DNA was in that darkness, so from the neither realm I used that darkness to bring me back, and thanks to you, I have my body once again." Malefor explained while getting into his stance. "Now... this world will be wiped from the face of the realm!" Malefor yelled as he swung his tail blade at Namigi, he caught Namigi off guard and made contact sending Namigi through five houses and made Namigi lose consciousness.

"Namigi!" Cynder screamed as she ran after him, before she could go any further: Malefor grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"You're coming with me Cynder. I will make sure you call me master once again." Malefor said as he took to the skies. The other guardians ran to Namigi's unconscious body: Namigi was bleeding badly, Lara and Sly lifted Namigi up onto their backs and carried him to the nearest hospital, while Ember awoke to find she was healed and Flame was bleeding.

"W...Where's Cynder?" Ember asked.

"M...Malefor took her." Flame said. Ember felt huge amounts of guilt fill her heart from the news, she wished she could have protected Cynder, but when she saw Namigi's unconscious body getting carried off.

"Stop! Put him down!" Ember pleaded to Lara and Sly. The two dragons did as Ember asked, and Ember pulled out her equipment and began healing Namigi with all the medicine and red crystals she had. Spyro had awoken to find the scene of destruction and was very sorry for everything.

"Spyro... it wasn't your fault. Malefor used your darkness to consume you." Lara said when she saw Spyro awake and walked to him.

"No... This is all my fault. I was jealous about everything: Namigi having Cynder, the fact she carried someone else's hatchlings and the fact Namigi made her happier than I ever did." Spyro said.

"No... I know the darkness all too well Spyro." Namigi said as he slowly got up and stretched, cracking all his bones back in place. "He used your weakness for his own gain. It's not your fault Spyro, if you want to atone for that weakness; help Ember take care of Flame. I'm sure they will forgive you Spyro. Now... where is Cynder?" Namigi said to everyone.

"Malefor took her Namigi. We're so sorry... we were too scared to do anything." Stephanie said with sadness. Namigi felt his rage build from this discovery and let out a ferocious roar.

"N...Namigi?" Vincent said as he saw Namigi's rage explode in flames of pure darkness.

"I swear... Malefor will never appear again when I'm done with him!" Namigi yelled as he took to the skies. "No one stop me!" Namigi yelled as he flew towards the volcano.

**Malefor and Cynder:**

Malefor had spread his darkness over the volcano, causing it to change into a huge fortress. The fortress was now as tall as the volcano used to be, and black clouds emanating lightning from them: Malefor's new palace was now a new home for darkness. Malefor entered his throne room and threw Cynder on the floor in front of him.

"W...What do you think you're doing?" Cynder asked as she gasped for air.

"Simple, you're going to be my slave once again. And those eggs you're carrying will also be my slaves." Malefor said as he placed his paw to her throat to stop her from getting up. Cynder wriggled and attempted to get up, but the force of Malefor's paw pinned her down. "Now... open your mind to the darkness in your heart once more." Malefor ordered.

"I would rather die." Cynder bravely said. "My mate will get here, and when he does: I'm going to love the site of you begging Namigi for mercy." Cynder said. Malefor laughed at Cynder's comment. "What's so funny?" Cynder asked.

"Do you really believe a dying dragon can save you?" Malefor said.

"W...What do you mean?" Cynder asked.

"What? He didn't tell you? Darkness is a curse not a gift, every darkness dragon in history has never lived past the age of thirty, do you know why?" Malefor asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Why?" Cynder questioned.

"Because...every time a darkness dragon uses the Darkness element... their life force is consumed: shortening their life by the amount of power they put into the attack." Malefor said. Cynder felt her heart give way as she heard every word about a darkness dragon. "Knowing the amount of power Namigi has... he has less than two years to live." Malefor continued to cause Cynder more pain.

"You're lying!" Cynder said as she finally got away from Malefor's grasp.

"Why don't you ask him now?" Malefor suggested. As soon as he finished his sentence, Namigi busted through the roof and landed in front of Malefor. "There are doors you know." Malefor chuckled.

"Never was much of a door person you bastard." Namigi replied.

"Namigi. Tell me the truth...are you dying?" Cynder asked. Namigi turned and looked at Cynder, he gave her a look of sorrow and gave a slow nod.

"Darkness consumes the life force of the wielder, I've used it more than any darkness dragon has, and the time I brought you back, I used most of my life. I'm sorry I kept it from you Cynder... I couldn't bear to cause you more pain in your life." Namigi said as he watched her eyes slowly fill with tears.

"If he really loved you, he would have told you from the start Cynder."Malefor said in an attempt to draw out Cynder's darkness.

"Cynder... If I really didn't love you. Do you think I would have stayed with you? I sacrificed my life force to save you, I protected you from Igiman and mated with you. I will always love you, not for what you were, but for the dragoness that lifted my spirit, saved my life and was always there for me, no matter what I did." Namigi said. Cynder got up, and Namigi turned back to Malefor.

"Do you really think for a second you two can fight me in your condition?" Malefor questioned. Namigi smiled and his eyes began to turn green. "What?" Flames of darkness surrounded Namigi and launched into the sky. "It can't be?" Malefor said. The flames of darkness could be seen from Warfang itself, and everyone who saw the flames knew: Namigi had now started the fight for Avalar's future.

The flames disappeared and Namigi stood before Malefor in his 2nd form. "No...I'm not here to fight you Malefor. I'm here to destroy you, once and for all." Namigi said. Malefor began to laugh. "What are you laughing about? Your end is now." Namigi said in the deep voice his 2nd form gave him.

"It has been years since I have fought a darkness dragon in its second form. Last time I did... I was banished to convexity." Malefor said. "Even in this form of yours I will destroy you. My power has increased over the years and now I rival your existence young dragon!" Malefor said as he breathed his magic at Namigi. Namigi easily deflected it and this caused Malefor to stop dead. "Impossible." Malefor said. "How could you have such power?"

"I'm no ordinary Darkness dragon Malefor. I am the son of Marcus: the 24th Darkness dragon. I am the true king of Darkness." Namigi said with the lust for vengeance in his eyes.

"That's fine with me young one. I will destroy you all!" Malefor said as he sent every element apart from Darkness (Only the Darkness dragon can breathe Darkness) at Namigi. Namigi was going to dodge but he remembered Cynder was behind him, so he stood still and took the full force of the hit.

Namigi was flung into the wall. Namigi struggled to get up. "Namigi!" Cynder screamed. Namigi looked up at the tearful dragoness, and knew she was in the way of Namigi protecting her and Avalar.

"You see Cynder? As long as you're here I will be able to Kill Namigi, and then...the world." Malefor said with an evil laugh. Cynder knew this was true and wanted to get out, but she wanted to be with Namigi right now as well. Cynder looked over at Namigi, and saw the blood of her mate, she saw his pain: Namigi was going to die if Cynder didn't leave. But how could she? Even if Cynder attempted to leave, the unbearable thought of Namigi being in danger and not knowing what was happening would haunt her. Namigi planted his paw in the ground and looked at Cynder.

"Cynder... I'm sorry, but this way you'll be safe." Namigi said. Cynder was puzzled by Namigi's words but then looked down as she saw darkness form around her feet, and quickly pulled her in.

"What have you done?" Malefor questioned.

"I sent her to a place where I know she'll be safe." Namigi said as he got up of the ground, and stood in his battle stance.

**Cynder:**

Back in Warfang, everyone watched the clouds in the sky and saw small flashes of magic emanate from the top of the dark fortress in the distance. Suddenly darkness formed on the ground in front of Ember and Cynder appeared from the darkness. "Cynder you're alive!" Ember said happily as she help her friend up. "Where's Namigi?" Ember asked.

"Namigi's back at that fortress!" Cynder screamed in panic as she realized Namigi was still facing Malefor.

"He's what?" Ember asked loudly.

"He's going to die Ember! We have to help him!" Cynder begged to Ember. Flame heard every word the two dragonesses were saying and so did the other guardians.

"We have to help Namigi." Flame demanded, turning to the other Guardians.

"We cannot. You heard what Namigi said when he left. "No one stop me." We have to respect his wish." Vincent said.

"You're right Vincent. Namigi is the strongest Dragon alive, if he can't stop Malefor, no one can." Sly said.

"But what of everything he will leave behind?" Stephanie questioned.

"Namigi is strong and loyal, he won't go down easily and he will leave a peaceful and safe Avalar." Cooper said in an attempt to answer Stephanie's question.

"I don't think that was what she meant boys." Lara said.

"We have to respect his wish." Spyro said.

"You're all hopeless! Namigi is fighting for all of us and you're all standing here debating on whether or not to help him!" Cynder screamed. All the guardians looked at each other.

"We're sorry Cynder. But there is nothing any of us or you can do for him now. Avalar's fate now resides with Namigi... if he fails, we all die. But knowing him...he will not give up." Cyril said, stunning everyone with his presence. "I've seen how determined that dragon can get. Even when his father had doubts in Namigi's abilities...he always got more determined to prove he was never going to quit. Have faith in him, after all Cynder... he is truly fighting for one dragoness. You." Cyril said as he looked at Cynder. "No matter how many times Namigi will get hit, no matter how many times he falls, even if we lose hope...Namigi will always continue to fight." Cynder smiled as she felt the relaxation of Cyril's words. "Namigi will always live on. He has always known that he would save Avalar, and he knows he will win, even if it were to cost him his life." Cyril commented.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cynder said as she knew Namigi's secret.

**Namigi VS Malefor:**

Meanwhile: Namigi dodged Malefor's ice storm attack and countered with his fire tornado. Malefor shielded himself with and Earth shield and sent it towards Namigi, as it hurled through the air: Malefor released his fire missiles and the shattered through the shield and hit Namigi, slicing his sides. Namigi had grown very tired and felt very weak, most of his limbs had lost most of his power, and his blood stained the dark floor. Namigi looked up at the dark purple dragon.

"You see Namigi... you were never a match for me. You've used most of your life in changing and you might have won, if you didn't use your darkness to send Cynder away." Malefor said as Namigi got up with a lot of struggle. "Why won't you stay down Namigi? You haven't the strength to beat me now, it's amazing that you even have the energy to stay in that form of yours, let alone being able to stand." Malefor said as Namigi slowly picked himself up.

"B...cause. Everyone...that's in Avalar...everyone of them...has placed all their hopes, all their faith...on my victory. As long as I...still have breath in me, as long as my heart still beats...and as long as I have my pride in the dragon I am. I will never stay down. I will see you destroyed Malefor...and when I do, I will know that Avalar is safe once again. I will put an end to your retched existence." Namigi said as he stood up fully. Namigi could barely stand up straight, let alone see Malefor.

Malefor burst out into laughter. "You're a fool, young dragon. You can barely stand, yet you still continue to stand and fight: knowing you cannot possibly win. What are you really fighting for?" Malefor asked loudly.

Namigi looked at the dragon. "I fight for Avalar. If you think my faith is foolish...then you're the fool." Namigi said as he charged at the dragon. Malefor quickly dodged the wounded and tired Namigi, and countered with his right paw: sending Namigi into a wall and causing him to land hard on the ground. Namigi laid there unable to move, unable to breath, his vision blurred more ferociously as Malefor slowly walked towards the drastically wounded dragon.

"I'm done with this game of yours Namigi. You will die right here and right now!" Malefor roared as he swung his tail blade towards Namigi. Time seemed to slow as Namigi saw the figure of Malefor's tail blade head towards his neck. Namigi's hope seemed crush, this was the end of him. Namigi closed his eyes and watched as all the memories of his life flash before his eyes: the time he saved his mother, the time his father taught him how to use darkness, the war, his life with Volcanica and the others, Krystal, the guardians and the elders and Cynder. Everything Namigi knew, everything he worked for was all for nothing.

"Son...Don't give up your hope, a true darkness dragon...will never fall to the darkness. They revel in it, Darkness will obey the strongest. NOW RISE AND DESTROY YOUR ENEMY!" The sound of Marcus's voice yelled in Namigi's mind.

Namigi's eyes shot open and felt the strength he never knew flow through his very body. Namigi quickly stopped Malefor's tail blade with his own, surprising Malefor. "Impossible!" Malefor yelled as Namigi quickly jumped up and punched Malefor in the chest: sending him across the room. Malefor was on the ground and looked up at Namigi. Namigi now had enormous flames of darkness surrounding him, and Malefor could feel the pressure of Namigi's new found power. "W...Where did you get this sudden surge of power?" Malefor questioned.

Namigi reverted back to his original form and looked at Malefor. His power didn't seem to decrease as he reverted, but in fact increase. "Get up." Namigi ordered as the flames grew larger. Malefor got up and looked at Namigi, Namigi seemed to be glowing with darkness.

"What are you doing?" Malefor questioned noticing the flames starting to emanate from the floor and walls of the fortress. Namigi's confident expression returned and smiled evilly at Malefor.

"I now know...the true reason to why I fight: I FIGHT TO DEFEND HER, AND HER ALONE!" Namigi yelled as the flames all burst and surrounded the fortress. Namigi vanished and reappered in front of Malefor. "All the darkness you've conjured up, all the pain and suffering you've caused...will be eliminated from Avalar and both of us along with it!" Namigi yelled as he stabbed Malefor in the neck with his tail blade. As all the flames of darkness began to cover the fortress, Namigi closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you...everyone, I'll never forget everything you've all done for me. Volcanica, Krystal, Cyril, Terradore, Volteer, the guardians, Ember, Flame and...Cynder. Thank you."

"**Cynder...I'm sorry. But I won't be returning to you. This is the only way I can protect you all. Raise both of the hatchlings, don't take your life because of me. Live your life and grow more beautiful with each day. Remember Cynder... I will always love you."** Namigi said to Cynder with his telepathy, before he cut his mind off from her. "THIS ENDS NOWW!" Namigi roared.

Cynder heard every word Namigi spoke using his telepathy and turned around and faced the fortress. "NAMIGIIIIII!" Cynder screamed. The fortress exploded in huge flames of darkness and the force of the explosion shook the very world. Cynder felt her heart begin to break as she heard the roar of pain and fury of her mate echo through the skies. Everything she loved: Her mate's voice, warmth, touch and smile was now taken away from her in seconds as the flames died down. Cynder fell to the floor and began to cry as every memory of Namigi and her, flashed in her mind. All the guardians and all of Warfang stood speechless as they realized their Guardian of Darkness: Namigi, was now dead.

Later that day:

Namigi's body was never found after the destruction of Malefor's fortress, but a funeral was held in Namigi's honour, in the graveyard where his parents were buried, a huge statue of Namigi was placed next to them. A mole with a chisel and hammer walked up to the statue and began engraving words into the bottom of the statue so everyone could see. When the mole was finished he stepped back it the crowd and Cynder looked at the writing. "Here lays Namigi. Former Guardian of Darkness, beloved hero, beloved mate and beloved father." Cynder cried as she read the words now inscribed in the base of Namigi's statue, and Ember hugged her crying friend.

Everyone was going to miss Namigi, but no one would miss him more than Cynder was ever going to.

**A/N: *wipes away tears* this chapter made me cry while righting it, I loved writing this story and I loved all the support I had while writing it. To all my fans: I thank you dearly and I mourn the loss of my O/C. I'm debating with myself on whether or not to make a sequel to this story if you believe I should. Please tell me.**

**This has been a message from Namigi. Beloved owner of the Darkness Dragon Namigi.**


	22. Notice

**Notice:**

Hello to all my fans, friends and possibly very new readers. I am Namigi and I am pleased to inform you all that the **sequel** to Cynder's Story: New Life is up…well it actually has been up for awhile but I guess you must have not noticed. Anyway it is called: **Cynder's story: A Second Chance** and is still in progress, and here's the juicy part for all of the fans of the first story: Cynder had laid her eggs and now has two hatchlings.

Now…go forth and take a look. By the way I know there is some debate that the last chapter of this story was good and may have been a lot better. So if you would like me to remake it please PM me the ideas on how I can improve it please because if it is in a review form I will ignore it and you won't get to read what you'd like sorry. Now have fun

Namigi


	23. From Namigi

**From Namigi**

Dear fans/readers. It has come to my attention (Can't help it since my inbox is being flooded with notifications) That I have a flamer trolling my story: "Cynder's Story: The New Life" yes this person's name is Person and I can't pm this person because he or she is a guest.

A few notes for this person:

I do not care what you think or have to say

I have thousands of messages from my fans congratulating me for this story

What happens within a story is entirely the writer's choices and decisions.

So in other words: Keep flaming/trolling, my work is my own and I don't care what you think or believe. Look at it this way, instead of attempting to piss me off and stop writing all together, take some notes of my story and you could learn a thing or two and begin to make your own stories since you have not.

Besides, if you didn't like this story you wouldn't be reading through it all the time, chapter, after chapter, after chapter.

Have fun. From Namigi


End file.
